The Jungle Boy
by BrokenNintendo
Summary: AU. While on a family vacation in San Lorenzo, Helga wanders off to escape the neglect and uncertainty of her family in favour of a free life in the jungle. She comes to get more than she bargained for upon meeting Arnold, a jungle boy.
1. The Run Away

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 1**

**The Run Away**

**Author notes on the bottom which will explain any questions you may have about this story.**

The Patakis decided to travel around the world with their daughter Olga and their nine year old Helga, to San Lorenzo. The upper middle class family arrived at the hotel handing their nine year old their bags and suit cases. They were in the village of El Fugivato, a very modern vacation village right near the jungle.

"Now girl, bring them to our room." Bob ordered walking into the hotel.

Helga sighed when she turned to look at all the bags. "Some family trip this is." _It's no fair, everyone is so busy caring about my sister Ooolga and they treat me like I'm just a slave! If I was on my own, I wouldn't have to answer to them!_

Angrily she lugged the bags to her family's room, grumbling to herself as she did so. Even as she brought bag after bag to the room, no one even paid any mind to her. Olga was looking out the window toward the dense trees leading into the jungle, while Miriam stood beside her, praising her for whatever great idea Olga was proposing. Big Bob was on the phone with his business associate, telling him he was on vacation and would get back to him later...also not paying any attention to Helga.

As her classmate Stinky back home in Hillwood liked to say, "This really bites".

Nearly 20 minutes later, when Helga managed to get the last bag, finally, to the room, that was when Bob announced that they were going to start the day off by going hiking. Olga was already in a Safari outfit with her pitch helmet, while Miriam showed off her "jungle gear" to her, with Olga cheerfully praising it as well. Helga did try to interject, saying she wasn't ready to hike now, but Bob cut her off saying there was going to be no arguing, they were going hiking.

XXX

_That's it. I really should just run away. They'd sure like that, wouldn't they. Not have to worry about me, and then REALLY pour all of their love and attention into Olga. Not like they already don't do that._ Helga thought bitterly as she trailed behind her family while they were hiking carrying their bags once again.

"You smell that girl, fresh air!" Bob said letting the wind blow against his body, his arms spread out.

Helga shook her head hoping he'd fall and land face first on animal droppings. Her mother had been hiking with a blender of already melted smoothie in her hand.

"Bob, do we have to hike?" the woman ask wobbling.

"Now Miriam, it's good exercise!" Bob took out a pair of binoculars to look at the birds in the trees.

"Maybe this is a good time to try your bird mating call daddy!" Olga said clapping happily.

"Sure thing, Olga! Great idea!" Reaching into his pocket and playing the mating call, the birds just looks at the humans in confusion.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Helga muttered, rolling her eyes. She looked off into the trees, leading out deeper in the jungle, feeling a sense of longing. She wanted to just run off into those trees, explore the jungle in an epic adventure, and most of all, get away from her stupid family. _Out there is adventure...thrills, epic secrets... _Putting their stuff down and picking her own bag, _I'm going off exploring I'll find my way back. _

Walking down the trail her family never turn around to look at her, only focusing on calling the birds over to them. Picking up a long stick and walking down the path away from her family, Helga smiled when she saw a small rabbit hopping quickly away.

_I'm so sick of never having fun, I'm a kid I'm suppose to have some kind of fun DOI! I'm out of here! It'll be a synch finding my way back, no problem._

Into the jungle, Helga felt a bit creeped out but it was nothing she ever seen before, the leaves were bright green, the smells of nature. She turn passing a log that a frog was sitting on, it looked at her; the color was very abnormal to her. So use to seeing the frogs in the city but none that looked like this one, it was white and black colored.

Taking out her camera, she took a picture of it, grinning "Wait until the class sees this! Awesome."

Snapping the picture and causing the frog to leap away, Helga reviewed the photo and smiled, putting her camera away in her bag and headed out deeper into the jungle.

It was so quiet, with only the sounds of the ground, leaves and twigs crunching under her feet, with the sounds of jungle birds, and the whisper of the breeze. She adjusted her Safari hat a bit to look up toward the sky, with the sun peeking through the leaves and branches. Helga looked down, seeing a lizard perched on a tree stump, sitting perfectly still, as if trying to blend into its environment like a chameleon.

"I know what you mean, buddy." She said to the lizard in empathy.

Inhaling the fresh air, Helga let her imagination wander, as she began to think of just what would it would be like living within the jungle. To be able to explore and hunt at her own free will, swinging from the trees on vines, eating all kinds of exotic fruits and vegetables and meat, build weapons with rocks and sticks... Just like in the jungle movies she watched all the time.

Laughing her boots stepped on some leaves, jumping across a small puddle of water pretending it was a river. She travel up a steep hill, her eyes widen at the sight of the tropical jungle; So wrapped into the beauty in front of her, she never gotten the chance to see the missing step as she move more forward.

"AHHHHH!" Tumbling down the hill, pain on her knee as she cut it on a rock, the girl fell onto her back knocking unconscious.

XXXXX

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she came to, a groggy groan escaping her. _I feel like I got hit by a truck... How long have I been out?_

Her eyes finally focusing above her, what she saw caused her heart to stop. Staring down at her were the most beautiful emerald eyes she'd ever seen. Dirt on his cheeks, an oblong shape head, cornflower blonde hair; sitting up the boy quickly ran away into the jungle before she could ask him anything.

Needless to say, Helga was perplexed. What had just happened? Why did the little boy, appearing to be her age, with the strange head, the crazy cornflower hair sticking up in all directions, and the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen, just run away? Was he afraid of her? Or was she dreaming?

She got up, grabbing her bag, and hurried into the jungle after him. She had to find out, her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Hey! Hey! ...Um...little boy! Don't run away! Come back!" her knee felt painful but she ignored it for the time being.

The boy climbed up a tree staring at her in the shadows.

"Hey there kid, relax I ain't gonna hurt you!" she walks closer but the boy backs away, his legs and arms on the tree as if he were an animal. "What's your name?"

The boy doesn't answer, but instead stared at her.

Sitting on the ground and staring at the boy, he finally but slowly climbed down and onto the ground, sitting Indian style with her. Helga examined him.

His hands and feet were dirty, his skin a dark tan from being in the sun a lot, eyes green as the jungle, the odd thing about him was his blonde hair.

_Who has blonde hair in San Lorenzo?_ From what she had seen it was mostly Spanish people with black or brown hair but this kid's hair was blonde. Despite his tan, she could see that he was Caucasian, which explained why. Green leaves travel across his chest like a sash down to his dark brown loin cloth around his waist.

"Okay, I'm not going to hurt you kid, don't worry. Now, who are you? Why are you out here all by yourself?"

The boy didn't answer her. He just stared at her, curious, tilting his head. As if he didn't understand her.

A loud sound of birds flying through the jungle alert Helga, the blonde girl turned around to see them flying past her feeling a bit of fear. As she turn back around to the boy she notice he was looking into her bag.

"Hey! Little boy, what are you doing? That's my bag!"

They boy looked at her with wide eyes as he was about to back away. Sighting Helga decided to not scare him away.

_Oh bother, I'm actually caring if he's scared…well he is a kid after all. _

The boy slowly looked into her bag taking out a white box with a red cross symbol on it, a reverse image of the Switzerland flag on it.

"That's a first aid kit."

Looking at her then the box, the boy put the box to his ear listening to it. Helga stared, a bit baffled, and yet...found herself to be a bit amused. The boy then put the box down beside him, and searched through her bag some more. He then pulled out her iWood, her music player. Curiously he pushed the buttons and randomly, wondering what it did, and then jumped in fright when the loud music blasted from the headphones.

The boy threw the device into the trees behind him over his shoulder.

"Hey! That was my iWood!" Helga cried, and ran off in the direction he had thrown it in to retrieve it.

Looking after her for a moment, the boy continued to rifle through her bag, curious as to what he would find. Taking out her camera and looking at it, he pressed some buttons but it didn't do anything, he put the device to his ear, listening to it. When he put it down he noticed a picture on it, confused at seeing the same girl in the small object; fear run through him, wondering how did she shrink? She was standing by a taller man, a woman and another woman only the other woman looked much older.

Turning the device around to see how he can get the girl out of it, he accidentally pressed another button, the white flash had scared him completely to the point of dropping it and covering his eyes. For a while he sat there rubbing his eyes, confused and wondering what the heck that thing was and why the girl was inside it.

"Finally!" Helga emerged from the trees, having successfully retrieved her iWood, despite it nearly being taken by the biggest spider she'd ever seen. She stared at the boy, puzzled. "What's with you, boy?"

He didn't seme to hear her, given that he was a bit distracted. Helga walked towards him and got near his face trying to see whatever was wrong with his eyes.

The boy put his hand down and open his eyes looking up into her face, with a loud scream he backed away towards the tree taking out a small dagger and pointing it towards her.

"Hey hey hey! Whoa! Calm down!" She held her hands up in defense. "I'm NOT going to hurt you! Relax! I already said I wouldn't, so would you quit freaking out?"

Putting the dagger away and climbing into the tree where he hide.

Helga looked at him in confusion "What the heck am I doing yelling at a kid who doesn't even know any better...geez, I know how to pick 'em." Looking up at the scared boy in the tree she picked up the apple that was packed into her bag. "Look kid, I'm sorry. Here" The boy backed away slowly. "I said here" she tried again...but the boy is still backing away. Sighing Helga climbed up the tree, making the boy back away even more. She slipped and he caught her.

A soft blush came to her cheeks, a rare occurrence, and Helga looked up to see the boy looking down at her, their eyes met. If she hadn't thought his eyes were beautiful before, she sure did think so now, being able to really look at them, see them up close. _Gosh, he's pretty cute..._

The oblong-headed boy meanwhile, just couldn't tear his gaze away from the blonde girl he was holding, most especially, her eyes. He hadn't seen eyes so blue before. They were beautiful. Like twin pools, waterfalls...

Helga pushed away from him climbing down the tree, blushing a bit.

"Well um…I better be going, I have to find my stupid family…so I'll see you later you…football head kid." She said, walking away towards where she came from.

The boy tilted his head not understanding her words but knew she was leaving.

Helga walked off the way she came...at least, the way she THOUGHT she came, since now she found herself to be lost. She had wandered far from her family, and was now in the middle of the jungle, alone, having been found by a strange boy.

A strange, very cute boy...

She shook her head hard to will off the blush. How could she think such a thing? She didn't know him! Let alone know where he came from or what he was doing. It was obvious he had been here a long time, but why didn't he say anything? Did he not understand English? Even if he didn't understand, he could have still said so anyway, right? Unless...he was a mute?

Exhaling, Helga rubbed her forehead, trying to will off such thoughts. It was hard to get him out of her mind!

_Oh well, I'll go find my stupid family and get out of this place... At least then I'll be able to move on and forget the strange feelings I had when he held me in his arms..._

**Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review – Review: You only make us want to post more chapters if you do!**

**Questions**

**Q:** Are Phoebe and Gerald in this story?

**A: **Nope not at all sorry this is an A/U

**Q: **Why is Arnold acting out of character?

**A: **In many ways Arnold will still be in character, he's still the good boy who wants to do the right thing. However remember that he lives in San Lorenzo and in the JUNGLE, he's never been to Hillwood or even knows what a computer or jazz music is! **–Listens to the readers gasp in horror- **

**FANART**

(IWOOD SCENE DONE BY THE TALENTED KasuKAPL) - http : / / brokennintendo DOT deviantart DOT com / # / d2z1a1n

(THE MEETING DRAWN BY THE TALENTED Reihikaruchiba) - http : / / brokennintendo DOT deviantart DOT com / # / d2z05c9


	2. Saving Grace

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 2**

**Saving Grace**

How long had it been? Helga had pretty much no concept of time by now. She'd been wandering in the jungle for what seemed like hours. Nothing was familiar to her; she neither heard nor saw any sign of her parents or her sister. In fact, she was pretty sure she had wandered even _further away_ from them.

Although it was her plan in the first place, she was now beginning to think maybe it wasn't the best idea. She had to find them, and get out of here. But how? Where were they? Moreover, where was she?

Helga exhaled, trying to keep calm. Being in the middle of the jungle, lost and alone, was definitely scarier than she'd thought. Getting lost in Hillwood was a different story. Sure, it was scary and disorienting, but at least there were resources that could help her to get home. But here, in the wild, she would be lucky if she could find even a cave for shelter.

"Mom! Mom! Miriam! Bob! Olga! Hello?" Helga called into the jungle.

No reply. Just the sound of the birds and other various animals; kneeling on the ground, the blonde girl felt tears well up in her eyes.

Helga blinked when she feels something on her shoulder, something very soft. Lifting her head up, she saw a beautiful yellow and red flower with black spots by her face. She to see the jungle boy looking at her with a sad expression. The boy say Indian style next to her still holding the flower to her face. She stared at him in surprise, and felt her heart skip at his sweet gesture.

"Um...thank you." She took the flower from him, giving it a sniff. It smelled very watery, but sweet. Helga looked at him for a moment, a soft blush coming to her cheeks. _I have to admit, that was really sweet of him. ...He's cute, and he's...kind of sweet._ It was all she could think before reality set down upon her yet again and she began to cry.

The boy sat there not knowing what to do, looking around the jungle and even staring at the sky, drawing patterns in the dirt with his finger, waiting for the girl next to him to stop crying. Helga sniffled, wiping the last of her tears as she finally stopped sobbing. It wasn't often she cried in front of someone, but he didn't seem to care, he just let her cry, as if it were perfectly natural. He wasn't laughing nor making fun of her.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him. "...Sorry. I didn't mean to bawl like that."

The boy didn't understand the words but still offered a smile. Helga felt her cheeks get hot, again, and looked away a bit. What was with this boy, making her blush so much? Did his sweet kindness really get to her THAT much? It had to, because no one she knew, not even her family, was this nice to her. Sure, he was scared of her at times, but it was probably because he wasn't used to her, nor sure what to do with an outsider.

"Still, thank you... I uh...I appreciate it." Getting up and walking back to where she came from "maybe I just need to calm down and back track...that's it." Turning around to thank the boy she noticed...

He wasn't there.

"...Hey? Boy? ...Jungle boy? Football Head?" Helga looked around for him. "Hello? ...Where'd he go?"

Worry and dread stabbed at her gut again, now _he_ was gone, her only source of help and company in the entire jungle. And she didn't even know his name.

XXXX

Two days in the jungle and she still couldn't find her family, feeling hungry, tired and dirty she knew she was officially lost. Instead of searching for her family her focus was on food. She hadn't eaten very much, and her stomach was growling like mad, she _needed_ food RIGHT NOW.

Looking up above her, she saw a tree that housed a certain kind of fruit she didn't recognize. Was it ripe? Edible? She didn't even know. Helga gingerly climbed the tree, too desperate to care. She just wanted some food! Managing to climb onto a branch, she could see that the fruit there was rotted, definitely not good to eat. But again, she didn't care. She was way too hungry. She had to eat _something._

About to take a bite but she found herself biting into the most juiciest tasting...apple?

Opening her eyes to see that the orange fruit had been replaced by a green apple. Turning around, she came to see the jungle boy sitting by her on the tree branch, looking at the rotten fruit and making a face before tossing it behind him.

"You again?" Helga exclaimed in surprise, and took another hungry bite out of the apple she now saw that he had given her. _How does he keep finding me? And for that matter, why is he following me?_ "...But um, thank you... I kinda needed this."

Munching on the apple happily and resting her sore feet, she opened her eyes to see he was gone yet again.

"Whoa...this kid should be a ninja."

XXXX

After having eaten the apple, and resting her sore feet, Helga now wandered around in search of water. She had tried to save the water she had in her canteen, but had sadly finished it that morning. And she was very thirsty, she hoped to find a river or a watering hole or _something_!

All the while, she even wondered about that jungle boy. Who appeared and disappeared, before her, even helping her out. He was strange, mysterious, curious, and...cute. Even the strange shape of his head only added to his unique charm. Even now, she still couldn't stop thinking about the moment he had caught her when she slipped, and they looked into each other's eyes, his arms around her...

Helga blushed and shook her head to shake off the thoughts. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? I know he's been my only source of help and company in this forsaken jungle...but still! Why? He's just a boy! ...I'm such a basket case_.

Loud, thudding footsteps were heard behind her, making her freeze in her tracks. It wasn't until she heard harsh breathing, and a low growl, that fear ate at her heart. She turned around, almost against her will, coming to see a bear in her path. It wasn't a huge bear, but definitely big.

Come to think of it, since when were there bears in Central America?

Frankly, Helga didn't want to stick around to find out.

She backed away a few steps, scared out of her wits, trembling harshly.

The bear attacked jumping to pounce on the young girl but instead it was blocked by something else, rolling with the creature that attacked it. The bear growled and threw the small boy off him. It hit her then that the jungle boy had jumped in to try to attack the bear and save her!

"FOOTBALL HEAD!" Helga screams seeing the boy on the ground, he shakes his head getting up and narrows his eyes.

The bear attacked at the boy again, bringing him on the ground. Helga screamed and saw the bear still moving on top of the boy, but then was motionless. The whole jungle was silent for a moment. Helga wanted to run away but also wanted to make sure the poor boy was safe.

The bear moved again but only rolled over, blood everywhere, the boy sat up, his dagger still inside of the heart of the bear. Helga's eyes widened and she brought her hands to her mouth, shocked. He had just killed a bear in cold blood, defending her in the process, and nearly getting killed.

"...Boy!" She cried, rushing to his side.

Despite having cuts on his head, he was smiling softly at the girl before him, and then looked at her in confusion when she pulled him up to look at his cuts. Sniffing the air and smelling something sweet, he realized it was coming from her.

Helga hurriedly took out her First Aid kit, looking for bandages, something to clean off his wounds for the time being. But unfortunately, found none.

"Shoot..." She muttered, and thought of an alternative.

Taking off her bow from her head, she carefully tied it onto the cut on his forehead, a soft blush tinting her cheeks from their close proximity. He smelled like the jungle, with a tint of sweet fruit. As well as dirt, blood, and bear.

"Do you have any water?" she makes a gesture of drinking from a cup but he still didn't understand her. Helga then gestures to taking a shower but with his blank stare she just sighed and tried once more, this time cupping her hands and acting as if she was drinking.

The boy's eyes light up and he stood up and pointed, then picking up the bear as if it weighed nothing and grabbing her hand. He led her to the waterfall, Helga wiped fore head feeling hot and sweaty, and they walked until finally he stopped at a river, putting the bear on the ground and stepping into the cold refreshing water, diving in only to emerge out a few moments later.

"Yes! Water!" Helga uttered in relief, sinking to her knees next to the shore, cupping some water into her hands and drinking it, the cool river water sliding down her throat. "Ahh...refreshing." She splashed some of the water into her face to cool off, before taking her canteen and filling it with water.

She felt someone close to her, seeing the boy through the reflection of the water smiling. He grabbed her arm and pulled her face first into the water.

"AH!" Squealed Helga as she landed in the water, and surfaced, despite that it was only about waist deep. She sat up, spiting water out of her mouth much like a fountain. "Thanks a lot, jungle boy." She said, and splashed him.

Laughing, he splashed her back, they both grinned and were soon starting a water fight. Both were laughing and trying to win a fight not worth winning since both were equally wet. She dunked his head down under the water laughing as she felt him between her legs, and then she screamed in surprise as he lifted her up on his shoulders.

"WHOA!" Helga cried in surprise, grabbing onto his head to steady herself. "H-Hey...what are you doing?" He then dove backwards taking the young girl with him.

After more playfully games he finally got out of the water and came back in...with the dead bear.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Helga cried, backing away further in the water. "Don't bring that thing in here! It'll mess up the water!"

She watched him stare at her then put the bear back, grabbing his dagger he begin to cut open the bear, making sure not to damage it's fur. Placing the fur on a stone nearby and cutting up some of its meat. Grabbing the first aid kit which was empty and deciding to use it to store the meat although he did have some trouble closing it back up. He dragged the rest of the bear a bit away from the area they were in for the other animals to feast on it. Coming back into the water and washing off the blood on his body.

"I...w-what's the meat for? You're not going to...eat it are you?" Helga questioned, looking alarmed.

The boy of course didn't answer her.

"...Um, okay, I guess I'll just take your silence as a big maybe." Helga got out of the water, wringing out her shirt, shorts, and then her hair. "So hey...jungle boy, I'm just gonna go...no need to let me keep you any longer."

She started to walk away, picking up her bag but he grabbed it from her.

"HEY, Just a min-" She stopped as she looked at his sad expression. "...What? What's wrong?"

The boy just looked at her with sad doe eyes, before letting go of her bag and holding his hand out for her to take. Helga looked at him with perplexity, and then down at his hand, then back at him. She didn't know what he was thinking, or what he even wanted, but it was becoming obvious to her that he didn't want her to go. Maybe that was why he was always popping up? He wanted to keep her in sight?

Gingerly, she reached out and took his hand, and the breeze flew around them for a moment, making the damp strands of their hair flow almost gracefully. The leaves in the trees above whispered along, dancing in the light but strong force of the wind. Helga looked into his eyes, as the boy looked back into hers, a smile slowly coming to his face. She could swear she felt sparks, a warm gushing feeling flowing to her heart.

He looked at her as if to say "Do you trust me?", with hopeful eyes. Helga blinked, but gave a small nod, a little smile on her face.

XXX

They were both sitting Indian style by the fire that the Football headed boy had built for them, as the day began to fade into twilight.

_Hmm I really should find some kind of name for him...that is if he doesn't already have a name...but how do you give a name to yourself if you don't talk?_

He was roasting the meat he had taken from the bear, which answered Helga's question from earlier, whether or not he was going to eat it. And he was. He had the meat on sticks, kind of like skewers, roasting them over the fire, while Helga watched. He wasn't seriously going to make her eat it, was he? Of course, she _was_ starving, and it did seem to smell pretty good... But she wasn't sure. Was what he thought to be good food, turn out to be repulsive to her?

The boy then handed her one of the sticks, smiling. Helga tentatively took it, deciding to humour him and try it. She was hungry, and pretty much ready to chow down on anything edible.

Taking a bite of it, she chewed thoughtfully a few times, and swallowed. "Mmm... not bad...it's edible."

_At least it tastes like pork or maybe chicken...but not all that gross as I thought. _

The boy blew on his stick picking some of the meat out to eat it. They both ate some nuts with the food, the river was still nearby if they needed any water.

Helga notice the boy staring at her knee which her left pants leg had been tugged to her knee after she went in the water, looking down to see a big cut that looked a bit puffy and swollen.

_I Guess I didn't even notice it._

The boy stood up walking away into the jungle, Helga felt a bit unsafe once he left, wondering what he was up to. The boy came back a few minutes later carrying some type of plant that looked more like a cactus. He took a hold of her leg, the girl jumped blushing at his touch but he didn't notice as he pulled her closer to him and began to use the leaf's juices of the aloe plant onto her knee. Going to the bear pelt, he was then cutting some fur with his knife. The fur had been cleaned before they started to cook so he didn't need to re-clean it, and sitting on the ground Indian style next to her, he began wrapping her knee with the bear skin.

Helga watched him, silently, her cheeks growing hotter by the second. She'd never had someone tend to her like this aside from doctors. Anytime she'd cut herself accidentally back at home, she would have to take care of it herself since neither of her parents or even her sister would bother with her. As if they didn't care.

_This boy...he doesn't even know me, or understand me...and yet he shows me kindness like no one ever has...even more than my own family. _

After wrapping her knee up he looked at her, tilting his head and pulling down her pants leg, giving her a tender smile before picking up his stick and eating the meat that had gotten a bit cold but he didn't seem to mind. After they ate it looked like the sun was finally setting. The boy sighed and picks up the bear fur laying it down on the ground.

Laying on it then, he was looking at her, patting on the fur.

Helga blushed hard upon realizing just how close they would be in sleeping, but it sure did look warm and comfy... And she was pretty tired after such long two days of trekking in the jungle like this, anyway.

She crawled over, and lay down beside him on the fur. The boy then scooted closer to her, bringing his arm around her middle to keep her warm. The blonde girl blushed heavily, but welcomed it. It felt...pretty nice. Her eyes drifted to a close, and she soon fell asleep.

**Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review – Review: You only make us want to post more chapters if you do!**

**Questions**

**Q:** Wow why would Helga call Arnold a Football head if this is an A/U?

**A:** Um...because he DOES have a football shaped head? And I can see Helga using it as a playful nickname. Face it; she has a teasing streak in her. (Ignoring the bully side of her for a minute), she's bound to call the people she cares about by playful nicknames.

**Q**: Is there a grand Plot to this story?

**A**: Indeed but you might find a lot of fluff in the story before the major plot unfolds but yes (^_~)


	3. The Hidden Village

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 3**

**The Hidden Village**

The sounds of nature awoke the young blonde girl, opening her eyes and seeing a small white rabbit by her face, her heart stopped as the bunny stares at her tilting its head from left to right and sniffing. She wondered if it was the same rabbit as before. The bunny then hopped away from her; a melodious sound of a flute reached her ears. Sitting up and looking down at the fur she was in, the boy was not there. Slowly she track her way towards the noise but couldn't pin point where she could find it. It sounded as if it was everywhere. She heard the noises of a bird close by, the flapping of its wings, looking up she spots the young boy sitting in the tree branch, one leg propped up and the other lazily swinging. He was holding a flute like instrument, birds sitting on the branch with him as he played the melody. The sound was Relaxing and happy. The animals stares at the boy as if they too were mesmerized by the song.

Helga stepped forward but made a noise when her foot snapped a twig, the animals all ran away as the player had stopped playing. He looks down to see the girl he met a few days ago.

"...S-Sorry..." She murmured in guilt. "I heard you...playing...and I wanted to know where it was coming from."

She climbed up the tree, sitting by him and looking at her surroundings, it the early morning it seemed the jungle had been filled of fog, it wasn't really such a big thing since it made it looks more surreal. A few spider webs were glistening on the branches next to them. The tree they were in had vines wrapped around it, leafs spreading downward. The boy stareed at her and began to play the flute which was an odd shape, not at all like the flutes she had to practice how to play at school. This one looked as if it were made with a beautiful blue rounded shell, holes in it as the boy begin to play a song while staring at her. A soft blush marred her cheeks and she looked away, but listening to the sweet, whimsical tune he was playing on his unique little instrument.

As if on cue, a few birds came flying toward them, perching on nearby branches, which amazed Helga to see them flock over in response to the music he was playing. It was like something out of a classic animated Disney movie.

Two birds a blue and red one flew up to the boy landing on his shoulder, a small bird with many different colors flew and landed on his knee. The boy then reached over to take her hand, still playing his instrument, holding her palm upward for a moment. That was when a little bird came flying and landed on her hand, chirping in rhythm to the song.

"Wow..." Helga whispered, amazed. _I've never had a bird so close before, let alone on my hand..._

She felt something on her shoulder, slowly turning around to see another bird landing there. Another bird flew in and perched on top of her head, and then another landed on her leg. As strange as it all was, she couldn't help but smile a little. It all made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, like she was curling up on the couch and watching a childhood classic movie, as she did when she was a little younger than now.

_I've never felt like this before... I feel so warm, so fuzzy, so happy...like every thing is going to be okay...wow._

She was shocked when the song ended and the birds stood there slowly walking up and down her shoulders and arms. The one on her hand turned towards her tilting it's head slowly the boy lift her other hand and put it on the bird, letting Helga pet it. The bird cooed sweetly, leaning into her hand as she gently petted it, with the boy's helpful guidance.

"Hey, birdie." She said to the bird. "You're pretty cute." The bird just cheeped then flew away along with the rest.

The football headed boy picked Helga up bridal style and jumped from the tree, she screamed, holding onto him until they landed.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE WARNED ME?"

The boy just tilted his head not understanding what she was talking about. She clung to him, shaking a bit, and he gently set her down on the ground. Once more her cheeks grew hot, her skin tingling where his hands had touched her.

_What's with this boy...? I barely know him, I don't know his name, he hasn't spoken one word to me, and yet...I feel...like a strange connection I never felt with any other boy before. What the heck is going on with me?_

XXXXXXX

They had been traveling through the jungle, the boy had saved her from a snake that had tried to attack her, walking down the dirt path towards the swamp while holding the bear pelt and dead snake.

"Please don't tell me your going to eat that too" of course she knew he wouldn't answer her. She halted in her tracks looking at the muddy swamp, The boy turns around looking at her and waiting for her to step in the muddy swamp.

"...Uh...you know what, I'm just gonna try to find a way around all these marsh lands and-" She tried to walk away, but he then grabbed her hand, and gently pulled her along into the marsh lands. Her boots sunk into the wet dirt with every step, making her wonder if she was going to suddenly stumble upon quick sand.

XXX

Walking with her through the swamp for a few hours, finally Helga landed on her knees feeling hot, sweaty and tired. The young boy crossed all the way to land dropping the pelt and snake, he walked back and picked up the fallen girl, carrying her out.

Laying her on the ground by a tree and walking away, Helga slowly sat up feeling completely weak. As he came back he lift her chin causing her to blush and poured some fresh cold water on her face but saved the rest so she would drink it from the coconut shell. Handing her the shell, she took it and drank down the water greedily.

Once done, she looked at him then, with curiosity.

"So...where exactly are we going, jungle boy?" Even if he wouldn't answer her, let alone understand, it did help a bit to have someone listening to her.

Despite that he didn't understand, he gave her a smile in assurance, and then crawled over to her feet. Helga's eyes widened as the boy took off her boots, and then her socks, exposing her sore, bruised, swollen, blistered feet. Before she could voice her question, he took one of her feet in his hands and began to rub it, soothingly.

After rubbing them, he stood up tilting his head, and walked away from her. When he came back he had brought more water from the other half of the coconut shell, heading back for a few minutes before coming back with another half shell, some Bilberries in the coconut, some of that aloe plant and Lavenders. Sitting down next to her and ripping some of the bear's fur, the boy poured some water on her bruised feet rubbing it for a while listening to the poor girl moan as he put pressure on the sore spots. He stopped touching her feet and began to pick up a stick nearby, smashing the Bilberries in the coconut, adding some Aloe juices and some Lavender Flowers, adding the leaves and stems but not the petals itself.

After stirring it he poured some down on her feet making sure to be careful of her blisters. He massaged the juices on her feet for a while before washing his own hands with the second coconut bowl, Helga blushed as he ripping her pant's legs up to her knees which got rid of most of the dirt on her. He then took the bear fur and wrapped it around one foot, then ripped around part of the bear for her other. Now her feet were wrapped up with bear fur along with her knee in which he also took off, poured more aloe on it before ripping a brand new bear fur and replacing it on her knee, disgarding the old one.

_What a sweet boy...looking out for me like this and taking care of my wounds like that. He doesn't even have to, but he does it anyway...out of genuine kindness. _Helga thought, her cheeks growing hot again. _I think I'm really starting to like this boy..._

The young boy's hands then came to her cheeks, and her eyes widened as he came a little closer to her, and smiled, as if inspecting her. He then let go, and stood up, walking away again.

While waiting, Helga put her hands to her cheeks where he had touched them, feeling them heat up even more, the skin tingling like mad.

_How is he doing that to me..._?

He then came back, giving her a peach to eat.

_He really is thoughtful isn't he?_

XXXXXX

They reached a large Weeping Willow tree, vines everywhere surrounding the tree, the boy begin to walk towards it.

"Oh great a nice place to rest." she said stretching her limbs but notice the boy didn't falter his steps, instead he pulled back some of the leaves to uncover a hole in the tree. She followed him to the hole, he grabs her hand and jumps in dragging her with him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They both fell into the hole, tumbling down in the sand.

_SAND?_

They boy stood up walking out of the tunnel like structure, As Helga follower him she couldn't help but be amazed by what she saw.

Outside of the small tunnel was a paradise to behold.

The jungle spread out all around them, beautiful panoramic views of the horizon, some treehouses were structured in the grand trees up above. People were wandering around, some wearing animal furs or torn fabrics, a few people even had something of tribal paint on their faces and skin.

It was such a beautiful place.

"Wow...oh my gosh...what is this place? Is this where you live?" Helga breathed in amazement.

Walking towards the people, most turned and bowed down and gave the boy smiles but when their eyes landed on the girl next to them they looked at bit frightened.

The boy held her hand and practically dragged her towards them, passing the villagers. They arrived inside of a large hut where an old man sat Indian style smoking his pipe.

"_Has vuelto, bienvenido de nuevo_." The elderly man said in what Helga recognized as Spanish, but didn't know what he was saying. He looked at her then, and gave a smile. "Ah, hello there." He said in English, a thick Spanish accent lacing his voice. "And who might you be?"

"...Helga." Was all she could say. "He...uh...brought me here, he found me in the jungle three days ago."

"I see, and are you lost?"

"Yes, I've searched for my family for a few days but I couldn't find them."

"I see, well this must be very tragic for you, do you know why he brought you here?"

"N-Not really I mean crimeny, the boy doesn't talk, not one word, I don't even know his name."

"Hmmm..." taking the pipe from his mouth, the elderly man studied her a moment before speaking. "You know this place is supposed to be a secret hidden village, not many people come here except three."

"Three?"

"Many moons ago there was the dark figure by the name La Sombra."

"La Sombra?"

"He is a river pirate, trekking the lands of the jungle in search of rare and valuable treasures... He has at that time come to our end of he jungle, in search of an ancient relic we protect." The old man said. "Most sinister and not a force to be thwarted with. Now then... I apologize, I am the Elder Frederico Sanchez. You may address me as such, Senora Helga. You do not know why he has brought you here?"

"No. I don't. I mean, he's taken me around and took me here with no explanation. Like I said, he doesn't talk. Listen Old man Sanchez, do _you_ know why he brought me here? Because frankly I don't understand a single thing going on here and I'd like for one simple straight answer." Helga said in a light indignation.

Elder Sanchez gave a warm laugh. "You are a very fiery one." He cast a wink toward the boy next to her.

The boy then straighten himself upright not knowing what was being said.

"You said other two people, who are they?"

"I see, going for the heart of the matter, you see there was two people who came down here and discovered our village, we were over protective since La Sombra had tried to steal our Ancient relic, the woman and man had promise that we let them go in order to help us defeat him, for you see La Sombra actually took our ancient relic. We spun an arrow to see which line it would cross on the ground. It crossed the path of letting them go so we did."

"Then what happened?"

"They defeated La Sombra and the woman had healed our people from a sickness that was going around. We all decided to share our village with the young couple, one day we were all worried when the woman started to feel very ill."

"Ill? ...What happened to her? Was she okay?"

"Gods yes, she was merely with child, as we came to see."

"Oh. ...Well, then what happened?"

"Our people took her to the sacred temple where she had the child, the volcanoes and all wild life had been silence by the baby's cry."

"Then what?"

"They child resembled the shape of our symbol of the green eye, with his oblong shaped head."

Helga smiles turning to look at the boy who was busy looking around in the hut.

"Him?"

"Yes, him."

"What happened to his parents?"

"They heard that La Sombra was about to strike again, protecting our people, they had left and never to return."

Helga felt very bad for the young boy next to her, not knowing his parents or who they were. "That's…sad."

Taking another puff from his pipe the elder man let out from smoke before saying "They left him but not without leaving him something precious."

"And what's that?"

"His name…Arnold."

**XXX**

**~End of Chapter~**

**Q: **What is this place?

**A: **The village of the Green Eyed people. It may not be accurate, but it was for the purpose of this story.

**Q: **Why won't Arnold talk?

**A: **He just doesn't.

**Q:** ...Marry me? OwO

**A:** XD! Sure.


	4. Choices Made

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 4**

**Choices Made**

After having spoken with Elder Sanchez, the boy, now known to her as Arnold, brought her to where he lived, in a tree house above the village, a little more secluded, but still very close to the village and the action. Helga was very impressed with the setup of the place, and found it to be really charming. It was all man-made, authentic, and very solid. There was a lower level, and an upper level.

The lower level had a cooking area, a little round table, and wooden logs to sit on. There was also a hammock in the corner that was on a lookout balcony.

The upper level had a bed, constructed of fine bamboo, with grass and leaves, as well as very soft and colourful feathers, with a fur piece. The walls were half-walls, with exposure to the outside. Both levels were separated with a wooden ladder, and there were some decorative things around the place. Fruit and vegetables hung or sat around, ready to be eaten, as well as some trinkets, weapons, items of the people, and feathers. The floor was wooden, with some animal fur carpets on various places, including the upper level.

"Wow..." Helga said in awe, taking in place. "I have to say Arnold, this is really nice... It's...wow..."

The boy took out his dagger and placed it on the table, sitting down on the wooden log looking at the young girl. She sat on the log both not completely sure what to do until Arnold stood up and leaped down from the tree.

_Where does he think he's going?_ Helga thought, perplexed. _When you gotta go, you gotta go._

A few minutes later, Helga felt a bit sleepy, walking up the upper level and laying on the soft bed of feathers and furs.

_Oh yeah I could get use to this...but I wonder if I'm ever going to get back home. Back to Hillwood... Bob and Miriam and Olga...are they looking for me? Do they miss me? ...I've been missing for three or four days now._ She looked up at the ceiling, the wooden beams, some of the feathers hanging on strings as decoration. _Will I ever find them? Will they ever find me, for that matter? Can anybody find me? What's going to happen? Will I ever go back home? ...Well, I'm sure not going to forget this place for the rest of my life. It's really nice here, and being in the jungle, despite being all lost and scared and nearly eaten alive...it's been...well, adventurous. And Arnold...gosh, I'll never forget that sweet, kind, football head. I could definitely write a book about all this one day. But really, will I ever make it back home? I wonder...where did he go? _She wondered, slowly falling asleep.

XXX

An hour later she felt someone touching her feet. Cracking her eyes open she noticed Arnold was mixing some bilberry juice in a coconut shell with other plants he had picked up along the way. Ripping the last pieces of bear fur, he put them aside and begin to clean her feet with a piece of cloth he must have gotten from the village. Making sure her feet were clean, he finally applied the mixture on her feet, rubbing it in. He wrap the last bear skins around her feet, wiping his hands on the loin cloth he had around his waist.

Helga blinked her eyes open more, having watched him in the process, and blushed a bit, as he smiled in her direction. Unable to help herself, she smiled in return.

_Arnold is such a sweet boy. ...What have I done to deserve his kindness? It's like he breathes being so kind and helpful. How does he do it? I guess he was raised right, that's for sure._ "Thank you, Arnold." The boy perked up at his name, though he had no idea what she was trying to tell him. "Oh bother, I really wish you understood me" she said, laying her head back down.

She sat up when she felt him touching her knee. She blushed at this, and he stared at her in confusion. He then tried to touch her knee again but this time it was to unwrap the bear skin from there and applying some more aloe on her cut which surprisingly was healing quickly. To her surprise, he then took her pink ribbon that she had given him a few days ago, and tied it around her knee. Her blush deepened when his hand gently patted her knee. Unwittingly, her hand then touched his, and once more, she could swear a spark ran through her.

Their eyes met yet again. There was warmth and gentle confusion in his eyes as he gazed her, but made no attempt to move his hand away. In fact, to her surprise, a very light yet noticeable blush was tinting his own cheeks. Maybe he wasn't so used to being this close to a girl he didn't know before?

Helga looked away a bit and pulled her hand away after letting it linger for a few more moments, trying to gather her thoughts.

_What's up with me? Arnold is STILL making me feel like I'm some kind of girl with a crush! I mean really, Helga G. Pataki never-...wait, crush? No no no, I can't possibly have a crush on him! Okay, so he's cute, as a strange but very charmingly unique shape to his head, a great smile, a lot of skills, very sweet and kind, and the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen in my life and...oh good gosh I'm a basket case! What is he DOING to me? I've never felt that way toward a boy before! Why am I starting now?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the boy slowly touch her hand, he crawled closer towards her and laid down on his side of the "bed", closing his eyes while still holding her hand.

She blushed more, but then lay down on her own side, feeling herself smile. Gently squeezing his hand, her eyes closed as she softly whispered, "Night, Arnold..."

XXX

The next day Arnold had brought Helga some bananas and some nuts for breakfast. After eating, he took her to the village where she was swept away with the women who had begun to warm up to her. They gave her some clothes to wear while she was staying there, while Arnold gave Elder Sanchez the snake skin he'd found the day before. As Helga came out from the village, Arnold seen her now filled bag. The women had gave her some travelling items like a wooden jug filled with water, some plants in which Helga figured must have been healing herbs.

They were going to go off finding her parents, she wasn't sure if Arnold knew what they were going to do but the boy looked ready to go as if he already been told. Then again, maybe somehow he did know.

_Well, it's been a day...guess it's time to say goodbye to this neat place. ...Who knows, maybe one day we'll find each other again. ...That is, if we even find my parents first._ Was all Helga could think as they set out.

XXX

At this point, before he had brought her to the village, Helga had deduced that she had wandered much further away from where she had originally run off from her parents. She didn't even know where to go, where to begin. Arnold expertly led her around, despite that she was certain he didn't know where they were going either. None the less, he trekked on alongside her with the full intent on helping her out.

She wished she could ask him to retrace their steps, maybe find the spot where they had first met. That she knew, would be a good place to start. Beyond that spot would be the hill that she fallen down, and above there would hopefully lead back to the hiking trail, and then back to where they were staying.

That is, if they hadn't already given up and went back to Hillwood.

Helga still wondered if her parents were even looking for her. Of course, they were human and would obviously do so, but for how long? How long would they keep the search before giving up? Or even bothering at all? It was the jungle, chances of surviving even _one day_ in the jungle were slim. Would they not bother?

It wasn't until it started to rain that Helga began to worry even more. Now it was raining, hard, becoming a deluge.

Arnold picked her up running up and trail until they had been close enough to hear voices. Arnold duck down still holding her. Helga was shock when she saw a building nearby.

"I think we found it, Arnold, let's go!" she pulled the boy forward but ended up being pulled back. Looking into his eyes she notice how serious he was as he stared at the unknown building. "You...you don't trust being close to here...don't you?"

Licking his lips, the boy began backing away, but she wasn't budging.

"No! I can't! I think my parents...they might be there! Or someone who can help! It's okay, let me go, and you can hide out and go back to the village. Don't worry about me! They might be looking for me." Helga tried to move away, but he wouldn't let her go. "Arnold please let me go! You've done enough, I'll be fine."

She struggled and finally he let her go hiding in the bushes, his eyes full of worry, he bit his lip.

"Arnold..." Helga managed, wiping the rainwater from her hair and face as she faced him. She knew he wouldn't understand, but hope to get the message across somehow, at least with her tone. "I _have _to go...they might be looking for me, and I have to find my parents. I know they fail as parents but... I have to go home, Arnold. I know you're scared of the outside, and I don't blame you, but those people there could help me, and you won't have to worry about me anymore. You go back to the village, where you belong. ...I'll go where I belong. Okay?" A tear ran down her cheek, or was it the rain?

Either way, she touched his hand once more, and then let go, turning away and trying to make her way toward the building. The boy closed his eyes, feeling the rain fall upon his face, letting out a few drops of tears.

XXX

Much to Helga's surprise, the building was the hotel she and her family had stayed in. Relief coursed through her, and she happily ran toward it, and stopped for a moment. Turning around, she looked back into the jungle, to where the young boy who had saved and healed her was lurking within...whether he was still in the same place as before or had moved on was a mystery to her.

Lightning struck, illuminating the darkening area for a moment, and tears ran down her face, intermixing with the rain.

"Goodbye, Arnold..." Helga murmured, clutching her heart. "I'll never forget you." _I think...I think I...like him more than I thought..._

Shaking her head, she slowly turned and headed to the hotel at a slower pace than before, tears streaming down her face. She knew she had to go, to where she belonged, back with her family. Back where she had to be. She knew she had to leave the sweet boy behind, no matter how much she didn't want to.

So why was it so hard? Why was it so much harder than she bargained for?

As she headed inside, through the loud pattering around, she could swear she heard soft, sad, sorrowful music in the air...

XXX

"Oh Olga there you are, your mom called you for dinner a few hours ago but since you weren't here I ate it, next time listen to your mother would ya!" Big bob said while flipping through the channels, Miriam was passed out on the bed.

Helga was dumfounded, unable to even say "It's Helga, Bob!" like she usually would in response. What kind of thing to say to your own daughter who had been missing in the jungle for four days? How could he act as if she had just gone out for a walk and came back later than planned?

"Baby Sister!" Olga crooned. "Would you do me a big favour and please get me my brush from the bathroom? I need it to brush out my hair! This humidity in the San Lorenzo air is terrible on my hair sometimes!"

_I don't believe it...I go missing in the jungle for four days, and they act as if I wasn't even gone! ...No wonder, they're so used to ignoring me half the time, it's like I never left, isn't it?_ Helga thought, still glued to the floor, dripping wet. _How can a boy who's only known me for for four days and can't even understand me nor speak to me, be so kind and caring as if we were friends...when my own family doesn't even bat an eyelash when I go missing? In a jungle, no less?_

"And do please change, you're getting water all over the floor!" Olga added. "You don't want to catch a cold, Baby Sister!"

"Like you care, none of you even knew I was MISSING?"

"Hey hey hey! Pipe down, I'm watching the wheel...in Spanish!" he chuckled, listening to the people speak in Spanish. "Oh and Olga bring me some beer."

"Hello? Didn't you hear a single word I said?" Helga yelled angrily. "I was missing in the jungle for four days! Did either of you notice AT ALL?"

"Baby Sister, shush! We're trying to listen to the TV!" Olga chided gently. "Now, my hairbrush, please?"

Helga's eyes widened, her heart falling to the pit of her stomach. It was as if they didn't even care about her. Sure, she may not have been like Olga, or any other kind of Mary Sunshine daughter, but it wasn't as if she wanted to be a bad daughter to them. They just never gave her a chance. Didn't meet her halfway. They were too busy oggling and favouring Olga too much to notice. Even when she tried, they would just go back to their old ways by the next day. The same old neglectful parents. Blowhard, business and success-obsessed father, and tired, out-of-this-world mother obsessed with her smoothies.

It was then she grabbed her bag and walked out. Before she left, she looked back silently hoping they would notice but of course...

They didn't...

They never did.

**Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review – Review: You only make us want to post more chapters if you do!**

**Questions**

**Q: **Now you guys are milking this, her parents aren't THAT mean

**A: **That's not a question NEXT

**Q: **Why are her parents being mean on here?

**A: **THAT'S BETTER! Basically I feel like they just don't appreciate her and yes they do ignore her but hey...it can only get better...or worst. In this story it got worst!

**Q: **Why is Arnold acting like "Nature Boy"?

**A:** Another thing that will be explained LATER!

**Q:** Why are you making Helga leave?

**A:** Isn't it obvious? This is how the story goes.


	5. A New Beginning

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 5**

**A New Beginning  
**

Cold, wet but still heading towards where she came from, she hoped she would find him, scared she'll get lost in the jungle without any help this time. The rain kept falling down, her boots in which she was wearing once again all muddy causing her to sink in each step. She couldn't help but groan at the stupidity of going back just to find out that no one cared for her, her heart heavy as if she had lost the battle. Perhaps it was the battle in her heart, for all the years she kept telling herself that things would get better, her family would one day find out what they were missing; her. Today proved that they didn't know what they were missing.

Slipping on the wet mud and falling face first, she pushed herself up but with the weight of her clothes and on her heart she just laid there sobbing. It wasn't in her nature to show emotions but at the moment she let go of her pride feeling completely vulnerable, heartbroken and lost. She laid there crying for what seem like hours, finally trying to get up off the muddy ground, her face was covered in dirt, water and tears. Standing up and walking towards any direction she couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be the beginning of her new life? She notice the rain had stopped pouring down her head but also notice it didn't everywhere else. Lifting her head to see brown animal fur, quickly turning to her left her eyes met with emerald eyes.

A gasp escaped her, her eyes widening, and her heartbeat quickening within half a second. "...Ar...Arnold...?"

There was no mistaking it, the one shielding her from the rain was Arnold. His gorgeous green eyes, the crazy yet wet cornflower hair, his football-shaped head...it was him. He was saving her, protecting her yet again.

"Arnold...!"

Before either of them new it, Helga launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him tightly, sobbing as she clung to him.

His eyes widened, unable to do much since he was still holding the fur for them, finally letting go of the fur and wrapping them with it, bringing her closer to him.

XXX

They travel through the swamp again this time Helga didn't stop which made Arnold glad but he wasn't sure what happened and why she was following him. However, he just allowed her to come with him, when they had arrived at the village he quickly wanted to get into the tree house but Helga grabbed his arm, dragging him to the waterfall, He finally understood what she wanted, she was right they did need a quick dip in the waterfall, they were both full of mud, although it was still raining.

Both slipped inside of the water washing their hair and clothes even though they were still wearing them. After getting out and shaking himself dry…or as dry as he could be with it still raining. Helga giggled and messed with his wild hair with was not plaster down his face, they soon arrived again at the tree house in the village.

Arnold then allowed her to the upper level, and made a motion for her to wait, which she did, and he went back down, retrieving something, and then came back to her, offering her something. She saw it was some clothes she could wear, especially an animal fur piece. He blushed, indicating to her wet clothes, before he placed the new clothes for her on the bed, and then descended to the lower level to give her privacy.

_What a sweetheart..._ Helga thought, realizing that he was allowing her to get out of her wet clothes, which she gladly did. Peeling off the wet garments, she placed them aside, and then dressed in the...different clothing he had set out for her, as well as the fur piece, which was warm and soft... Just perfect.

When he came back up he was wearing his own set of warm clothes, including a loin cloth and a fur piece around his shoulders. He carried a bowl filled with water, another one with berries, grapes, apples and strawberries. Helga made a beeline for the berries, eager to eat something. But upon seeing the strawberries, she recoiled, given that she was allergic to them.

Arnold noticed, and scared at her in confusion, and a little worried. Had he done something wrong?

"Um, Arnold I...can't eat strawberries. I'm highly allergic." She said out of habit, but knew he didn't understand. Helga took a strawberry, holding it up for him to see, and pointed to herself, and then made a slashing motion across her neck with her finger, indicating she couldn't eat them, and hoped he would get the message.

In the distance, the sight was very comical. If someone was looking at the tree house, they would see flying fruit being thrown across the jungle.

Helga sat, wide-eyed, unsure of what to make of that. She giggled, shaking her head. "Arnold you silly head...just because I can't eat them doesn't mean you can't! ...Oh well, guess the villagers and the owls can eat 'em."

He walked out then came back a few minutes later with grapes, bananas and some more berries. Taking a banana, she inspected it for a moment, and for some reason, a strange urge came over her. It wasn't something she normally did, but despite everything, she did like making him laugh...

She held the banana to her mouth, making it look like it was her mouth, turned up in a smile. Arnold looked at her as she did so, and gave an amused smile, before going back to munching on some of the berries.

_At least SOMEONE laughs at my humour..._ Helga thought, peeling the banana and proceeding to eat it. She looked around the tree house, and out in to the village as the night was rolling in, and felt herself smile. _You know, this sounds like a pretty sweet life..._

_XXXXXX_

"So why am I here?" the blonde girl asked as she felt the women finish putting the last flower on her head.

"We are celebrating the fact that you have decided to join our village!" One of the girls dipped her brush in pink berry juice, painting Helga's lips with it.

Probably their form of lipstick, she noted.

"...But it's no big deal, it's just something I decided to do." Helga said, looking bashful.

"Oh, but it is!" One of the women said, smoothing the ends of Helga's hair.

"But why? Why's it a big deal? Sure I know the people of the village are important and it's great to have newcomers you trust, but um...I'm just plain old Helga..."

The women giggled to each other knowingly, as they continued putting the finishing touches to the young girl.

XXX

Meanwhile Arnold was busy with Elder Sanchez, the older man slapped Arnold on the back. "So have you decided?"

Arnold blushed and shook his head.

"So the girl is welcome in the village since you're the one who believes she can be trusted and we never doubted you."

As Arnold turned around, his eyes widen as he sees Helga walking towards him. She looked adorable, pretty in her ceremonial wear. A skirt made of white, black and multicolored feathers attached to a fur piece of fur, while the same kind of fir was around her chest area, and her navel and stomach were partly exposed, but not in a provocative manner, she was only a child after all. Her blonde hair was down, reaching her mid-back, in a light wave, and also had a crown of white lilies on her head. Along with the makeshift makeup, including the pink berry juice to serve as lipstick, she looked really pretty.

Very pretty.

"Ah, you look very lovely, Senora Helga." Elder Sanchez smiled. "A perfect ensemble for the young lady to join our village."

Helga blushed, thanking the elder softly before her eyes turned, unflinchingly, to Arnold. She smiled at him, walking over a little closer to him. "Hey, Arnold. ...You look...well, nice, I guess." Their eyes met once more, locking in place as if they were magnets.

The boy couldn't get the goofy smile off his face, he nodded his head in which Helga figured meant he liked what he saw. He cooed as a bird which at first shocked and confused Helga but then she figures he might have been saying something like, "You look as beautiful as a bird."

_Dream on Helga, dream on._

Noticing the look on her face, Elder Sanchez chuckled. "He is trying to say that you beautiful, much like a beautiful bird."

Helga's eyes widened and she blushed, looking back to the young boy as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish, but still with the goofy smile on his face. "Oh...well...thank you." _I could just KISS this boy..._

He held his hand out to her, still blushing. She gave a little smile and took his hand, feeling the same sparks as she had before. Walking towards the festival which had began, there were stories told in both Spanish and English, most where about how Arnold had saved them from an attack or things he did to help everyone out in the village, some made Arnold blush and look away.

Helga on the other hand was very fascinated, hanging on every word of whatever story was being told, and eagerly asking questions, to which whoever was telling the story would answer...it was fantastic! She did notice poor Arnold getting embarrassed and bashful, which she had to admit was pretty cute. He was obviously very humble and modest, despite the great things he had done. In assurance, she reached over and held his hand throughout most of the storytelling, to offer whatever kind of comfort she could.

At the same time, she was just having a blast. She hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Exactly what she had wanted from this trip to San Lorenzo with her...family. To have fun. To be on a true, epic adventure. And now...she was. She had an adventure right at her feet. And she was loving it. Not just that, but the people, as different and strange as they were, all welcomed her into the village with open arms, and treated her like she'd lived there all her life. Never had she gotten so much...love and respect from others like this. Of course she wondered why they were so quick to accept her, it almost seemed too good to be true, and yet, there was nothing ironic or any deception of any sort. They were truly, genuinely, loving and welcoming to her.

_This can't be happening, I'm dreaming... _Helga thought many times, often inconspicuously pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. And she wasn't. All of her anger and resentment toward her family from earlier had melted away, and she felt nothing but joy and promise. Everything was going to be okay. She could feel it.

"Okay, okay, so then what happened? Did he kick that croc's tail?"

"He did indeed, he had taken care of it like no other would! It may have been only around seven feet big, but it was a fighter!"

Arnold pulled on the necklace he had been wearing ever since she met him, the necklace had a large sharp rock on it, or so Helga assumed.

"He got that from the croc's mouth after fighting it, he saved it for years."

"Wow..." Helga held her hand a few inches from the tooth, and looked at him as if to ask if she could touch it. He nodded, and she gingerly took it in her hand, running her thumb over the rough yet smooth feel of the tooth. "That's pretty cool." She murmured, before looking up at him then.

For a few moments, and with everyone watching, the two stared into each other's eyes, lost in each other, as her hand lingered on the tooth. A couple of giggles roused the two kids, and Helga let go, blushing a bit as she turned away.

"So now we shall start the ceremonial dance ritual." everyone stood up as some villagers began to play some music.

Arnold stood up offering his hand to her, Helga hesitated but finally gave in, standing up and doing what Arnold was doing. His movement was jumpy and a lot of kicks, she looks around and notices everyone else is doing the same type of dance.

_Oh, this must be the tribe's kind of dance..._ She realized, and tried to imitate the movements, hoping she was doing it right. Or else they would laugh at her and find her to be a disgrace... _No, no...I'll be fine, I can do this! I'm Helga G. Pataki, and I'm no quitter!_

Arnold gave a laugh as the both danced around the fire while drowning in each other's eyes and the feel of their hands that never let go outright the night.

**Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review – Review: You only make us want to post more chapters if you do!**

**Questions**

**Q: **Are the Villagers actually the green eye people

**A: **Yes!

**Q: **Will Arnold ever talk?

**A: **NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS…..XD!

**Q: **What's going to happen next?

**A: **A whole bunch of fluff! OwO


	6. Growing Bonds

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 6  
Growing Bonds**

It was much later in the night when the festival ended, and it was "officially" announced by the village elders that Helga was now a part of their village. It was quite a transition for a girl at such a young age, that's what it seemed like to a lot of people. But she had made her decision. She wanted to stay in San Lorenzo, to stay with Arnold, and the other villagers. She wanted to stay in the jungle. Nothing was going to change her mind, and she was not going to turn back.

There was no one to go back to. Her family were probably better off without her, and their own loss, anyway, and she had nowhere else to go. So it was a given that she chose to stay in a place where she was welcome and of course, loved and respected.

Especially since she was going to be by Arnold's side. It was decided, she was going to stay with him in the treehouse he had, which seemed fine with everyone else, and Arnold especially was happy with that.

Helga admitted now to herself, she had a mad crush on the boy. It still overwhelmed her, since she never felt this way about any boy before. But as she liked to say, there was a first time for almost everything, wasn't there? Love was certainly no different. She adored him immensely, and considered him to be her saving grace. If he had not found her in the jungle, that first time...they would probably have never met, and she would have never found the wonderful life she had always dreamed of.

Now, they were back in his treehouse, or even, their treehouse. It had been a very long day, and they were ready to turn in for the night. They both ascended to the upper level, when Helga stopped him, just before they got into bed. He looked at her with curiosity, wondering what she wanted.

A soft blush tinted her cheeks, before she realized what she was doing. She leaned down toward him, since he was a bit shorter than her, and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. As a way to thank him for all that he had done, to show her appreciation. And on a small note, her undeniable crush. That she didn't quite want to come out with yet. It just wasn't the time.

For now. It was time to enjoy her new life. And their growing bond.

Arnold's eyes widened and he blushed deeply, giving a goofy, lovesick smile as he watched Helga make her way over to the bed, curling up and ready to sleep. He brought some fur to the bed covering her up with it since it was a bit cold tonight, tucking the girl in before he joined her on the bed in a light daze, yawning and closing his eyes as he gazed at her once more, before allowing sleep to take him.

In his sleep he reached toward her, wrapping his arm around her waist and snuggling closer to her warm body. That night he had many pleasant dreams of the girl laying right next to him.

XXX

They both woke up laying next to each other, Arnold stares at Helga and smiles, smiling back "Good morning." He didn't understand her, but smiled anyway at her pleasantry greeting.

She reached over, gently running her fingers through his hair. He blushed a bit at her gesture but allowed her to do so, reaching over to do the same. They did that for a little while, before deciding it was time to get up.

Helga sat up getting ready to put on her clean clothes, Arnold left allowing her to change. Once she was done she went into the cooking area, where she sat down. She noticed Arnold was gently brushing the tangles from her hair making sure not to hurt her. Giggling a bit, Helga sat and let him. It felt kind of nice having someone tend to her hair like that who wasn't a hairdresser, or her sister.

"Thanks Arnold," The blonde girl murmured, clasping her hands on her lap. "You're thoughtful for just about everything, huh? I wonder if they let you play doctor." A blush came to her cheeks at the thought of that.

The boy offer her a smile not understanding her words but being polite.

"I guess I should go ask Elder Sanchez how to talk to you, I wish you understood me."

XXXX

"Seriously, is there any way he can understand me? He seemed to understand you guys at times, but...really, how?" That morning Helga arrived at Elder Sanchez's hut, Arnold had left to help the villagers hunt for more food and make new weapons.

Elder Sanchez gave a warm chuckle. "Well _Senora_ Helga, there is a way."

"Well, how? Tell me!"

"He does not understand English, aside from his own name. He does know Spanish."

Letting this new information soak in Helga nodded in understanding.

"So you're saying he knows Spanish only? Can he speak it?"

"He doesn't like talking much, we've tried to get him to speak to us but he has kept quiet. We assume that if he wants to speak...he will, however, we can help you learn Spanish. Maybe we can teach you some phrases and words right now so he'll understand you better."

"Okay, hit me with your best shot."

A few of the villagers in Elder Sanchez's hut all joined in, in helping her learn some phrases to say for Arnold for the time being. They repeated words like:

Water: agua  
Come here: ven aquí  
Bath/(bathroom): baño  
Sit: sentarse  
Sleep: dormir  
Eat: comer  
Hola: Hello  
Thank you: Gracias

"Oh and whenever you greet him say _mi amado_ but only say that to him, he'll understand." Elder Sanchez added, smiling.

"And what does it mean?" Helga wanted to know.

"Like we said, it is a greeting"

Helga shrugs "Okay so I greet him by saying..._Mi amado_?"

"_Si_, he will understand." Elder Sanchez nodded, and smiled, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well...okay, guess it's worth a shot, it'll be nice that he'll understand me for a change." She cleared her throat. "_Hola, mi amado_."

"Very good _Senora_ Helga, you are getting better at this." Elder Sanchez puffed his pipe. "He will return soon, so why don't you go back to the treehouse and greet him there?"

"Okay, sure." Helga stood up, and gave a curtsy of respect. "So, you know...thanks for your help, Old Man Sanchez. At least now I have an idea of how to get Arnold to really understand what I'm saying to him."

"Anytime, we are always here to help one another, and that includes yourself." The old man gave her a Green Eyed salute, which was to place your hand on your forehead, and then wave it in a gentle, horizontal manner.

Helga returned the Green Eyed salute, and then exited the elder's hut, heading back to her and Arnold's tree house, to try to pass the time until he came back.

XXX

Sure enough, a little later on, Arnold came back to the treehouse, with some nuts, bananas and berries, as well as some carrots. Helga was sitting at the table, making a dream catcher. She had learned to make one in school, and had decided to gather the materials to make one again. With a smile, she went to him, her heart rushing anxiously.

This is it, he'll FINALLY understand me!

"_Hola, mi amado_." She said sweetly.

Dropping the food on the floor, Arnold stared at her with his mouth wide open. Helga blushed, misunderstanding his shock, thinking that maybe he was just shocked that she spoke Spanish.

She walk to him giving him a hug then whispered "_Hola, mi amado_."

When she pulled away she noticed his deep blush, he was playing with his fingers trying not to look at her. She raised one side of her brow, confused.

_What's up with him? Why is he acting all shy and bashful? Sure he must not be used to me speaking Spanish, but he seems as if I said something weird._ Helga went closer to him, gently turning his gaze toward her, deciding to put more of her acquired Spanish to use. "¿_Qué sucede, mi amado_?" Her hand touched his forehead to see if he had a fever.

The boy just hugged her, surprising her. But Helga returned the hug and rubbed his back. "Comer?" she asked, not that she was hungry but she knew the poor boy might want some kind of break after this whole...learning process.

Pulling away he nodded and picked up the food. She helped him pick it all up, and they placed the food on the table, carefully arranging it accordingly, and then sat down to eat. Helga happily ate at some berries, and noticed that Arnold was still blushing deeply and avoiding her gaze. Had she said something? What was up with him all of a sudden? It wasn't out of contempt, but more out of...bashfulness. Like he was a bit embarrassed and flustered.

_Did I say something? Did he misinterpret what I said? ...Does _amado_ have a double meaning I didn't know about?_

He then handed her an apple, which she accepted. "_Gracias_."

He blushed more rubbing the back of his neck in a shy manner.

"I wonder what's got you so shy and worked up…am I saying something wrong?" Hearing some village girls walk pass the treehouse, Helga stood up and quickly walk towards the exit, peering down at the ground. "_Hola_!"

The young girls pause looking up at Helga "Do you girls speak English?"

Both girls looked at each other then back at Helga. "Yes."

"What does _mi amado_ mean?"

"My beloved."

"Oh, okay. Well thanks a lot, I just wanted to know that." Helga said, turning to go back inside and then it registered what they had said, and turned back around in a full swing. "HUH? It means 'my beloved'? But Old Man Sanchez said it was a greeting!"

The two girls blinked and giggled. "I suppose he wanted to, how you say, stir things up?" One of them said.

Helga blushed heavily, the other girl then spoke "Also he might react a bit since you are speaking to him for the first time in Spanish."

Thanking the girls once more before she re-entered the treehouse, she saw Arnold looking at her with curiosity, and still blushing. No wonder he was so flustered and bashful! She had been addressing him as "my beloved" and she didn't even know it! But did that mean he thought she loved him? That he was her beloved?

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't even far from the truth.

Arnold kept eating while watching Helga pace around the room, tilting his head. She could see he was probably thinking "What's up with her?" as he watched her.

_Darn it, now what? He's probably under the impression that I love him! ...Which is kinda true, but I can't just...if I stop calling him that, he might get sad! But I can't just put pressure on him if he doesn't feel the same way about me! What was Old Man Sanchez thinking? Now I'm stuck!_

Helga took a breath, now staring out the open half walls out at the village down below, and the horizon. This was quite a pickle she never thought she'd find herself in, that was for sure. But what could she do?

A pair of thin, tanned arms came around her from behind, and her eyes widened as Arnold hugged her from behind, laying his head on her shoulder. She blushed, but smiled, patting his hand. Shivering at the feeling of his breath against her ear, her eyes widen when she heard the words whisper in her ear "_Mi… amada._" 

Shocked, Helga turned around. "What did you say?"

The boy tilted his head, looking at her in confusion.

_Did I just…hear him talk? It's like he whispered…my beloved. No way, if he did say it…wouldn't he be blushing? _

Staring at the boy she notice he looked more confused then embarrassed. He then smiled and gave her a hug, making her melt yet again and she hugged him back.

"Well, guess I'd better clean up a bit." Helga murmured as she pulled back, going over to the table to clear some things away, not noticing his secretive smile and soft blush.

**Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review – Review: You only make us want to post more chapters if you do!**

Questions

Q: Did Arnold just SPEAK?**  
A:** What do YOU think?**  
Q: **Wait…you can't answer a question WITH a question**  
A: **Screw the money, I have rules! ...Wait, let me try that again.


	7. Jungle Boogie

**The Jungle boy  
Jungle Boogie**

Walking toward the waterfall, Helga was dragged by an overly eager Arnold, the boy couldn't stop smiling which Helga wonder what was going through his head. Helga took off her boots, testing the water's temperature with her toes. A Loud splash made her lift her head up to see Arnold already in the water floating on his back. Helga giggled, sitting on the shore and dipping her feet into the cool, refreshing water.  
"Having fun, Arnold?" She said, despite that he didn't understand. "I mean...diverters?"  
Arnold gave a smile and nodded, kicking his feet a little as he floated around on the water. Helga smiled in return, wading her feet in the water to get the circulation going.  
Arnold swam towards, his gesture her to follow him out of the water which confused her, she went for her boots but he waved his hand and shook his head. Following him towards a large rock the boy grab a vine and gave it to her.  
"What? I don't understand." she said staring at him, he grin then jumps off the rock holding the vine and swinging back and forth before coming back to the rock.  
"Oh no, not me. I uh...never much got into the whole Tarzan rope." Helga said, backing away.  
He grabs her arm pulling her close to him, her hand landed on his bare chest, blushing at being so intimately close to him.  
He held her to him smiling, Helga ended up smiling back at him until she notice her feet wasn't on the ground, quickly holding onto him as they swung back in forward.  
"No no no no no-!"  
SPLASH!  
He had let go of the vine as they swung over the water, and they landed in the water. Helga immediately surfaced, shivering a little from the cold water, and wide-eyed at the immediate shock of the impact. Turning her attention and the now giggling boy.  
"Oh yeah, laugh it up, Football Head." Helga muttered, but she just couldn't keep from smiling. "...You know, that was kind of fun." She got out of the water and went over to the vine again, deciding to give it a try.  
From down below, the jungle boy watched her as she took hold of the vine, a little nervous, but deciding to chance it since she HAD been through worse since she'd been in the jungle. This was nothing. Gripping it tightly, Helga pushed off the rock and swung over the water, once, growing a bit nervous as she swung back and forth a couple of times, before she let go, falling into the water.  
Coming up for air and wiping her eyes, when she finally open them she smile seeing Arnold clapping while offering an encouraging smile. She blushed a bit, smiling in return as she gave a thumbs-up. Getting out of the water, she went to the rock, grabbed the vine, and this time, swung once and fell into the water in fell swoop.  
"All right!" Cheered Helga as she popped up again. "Man this is-HEY!"  
Arnold was grinning as he splashed her a few times. There wasn't much point, since they were already wet, but it was still fun.  
"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna get you!" She laughed, splashing him back.  
Diving down into the water Arnold emerged up picking Helga up over his shoulders. He heard her scream and giggle as he ran up to the large rock, grabbing the vine and swinging them both back and forth through the air before letting go, however Helga expected to land in the water.  
"Wait…what are you doing?"  
She then notice they were moving in the air away from the rock, lifting her head up she notice the vine was still swinging, then she saw a second vine. She squeaked and instinctively grabbed him tighter, but he expertly grabbed the second vine, swinging across and then grabbing a third vine.  
Whoa! He's swinging from vine to vine while holding me at the same time! That's...pretty darn impressive. Helga mused in amazement.  
He landed on another rock close to the waterfall, putting her down and holding her hand as they walk inside of it. Holding their breaths as they enter the small cave like entrance, Arnold sat down, since Helga was unsure what to do he just pulled her down so she was now sitting onto of his lap, her back against his chest as he arms embrace her from behind.  
Blushing deeply, Helga felt her insides melt and her heart race rapidly, a dopey, lovesick grin coming to her face, her eyes half lidded. I never thought being in a boy's embrace like this could be so nice, even though we've hugged quite a lot, it still sends shivers up my spine. Oh, Arnold my beloved jungle boy... How your sweet embrace sends my heart afire...  
"Arnold..." Came her soft murmur, and even though he didn't respond to her, his arms tightened around her slightly, and she swooned, softly, but it caught his ears. Helga laid her head back resting it on his chest sighing along with her in complete contentment.  
XXXXX  
"Dónde vamos?" she asked trying to figure out where he was taking her, of course like always she knew he wouldn't answer her but sometimes she really did love talking to someone even though she knew he didn't know what she meant in English or didn't answer in Spanish.  
Arnold just looked at her over his shoulder and smiled, holding up a finger in an indication to wait, as he continued leading her along.  
At least he answers SOMEHOW. It's good we can communicate, kinda, but it'd be cool if he could talk. ...Oh well, maybe one day he'll be ready to talk to me. Maybe then I'll be able to teach him English! I'll have to learn more Spanish in the meantime... Oh well, that's part of the package around here! Man, life is just awesome.  
After they relaxed under the waterfall, Arnold had lend Helga to place filled with wild flowers of all colors, the scent was one to behold. She gasped in, taking it all in, the bright wild colors just seemed to light up the alcove, nature's own set of lights.  
"¡Oh Dios mío, esto... es tan... hermoso!" Helga exclaimed so he'd understand what she was trying to say, despite her broken Spanish. "I gotta say Arnold, this is so pretty."  
Grinning, Arnold then grabbed her to him, starting to tickle her sides. Taken by surprise, she let out squeaks and then laughed hysterically as he tickled her. She tried to escape, writhing away, but their limbs got tangled up and they fell to the ground in a heap, with him still tickling her.  
"Aaahhh! Stop it! Hahahahaha! Hee hee!"  
leaning down and lightly kissing her on the cheek, The moment stood still for both of them, when he pulled away he notice she was breathing abnormally, tilting his head to the side in confusion.  
Did he just kiss me...? Helga's cheeks became a deep pink, and her skin tingled where he had kissed her. She brought a hand to her cheek, and looked at him then.  
Blushing a little, he got up then, and held a hand to help her up. She took his hand, and he helped her to her feet, still looking at her with mild confusion. Their faces where now very close, both drinking the other person in front of them, the world cease to exist as they focus mainly on each other and the sounds of their own heartbeats.  
Oh my gosh. I think we're going to kiss... Her lips puckered just ever so slightly. She wanted this, badly. Just a little she leaned closer, their noses touching. Kiss me, Arnold...kiss me, my jungle angel...  
His eyes closed, he was unsure what he was doing at the moment but of course he let his instincts lead him like he always done his whole life. He felt her breath against his face, his eyelashes touch his cheeks.  
They broke away once they heard a wild call of an American Oyster catcher. Arnold quickly held her hand leading her towards a spot filled with flowers all around one large flower. The flower began to blossom before their eyes, Pink and blue petals spread wide, its intoxicating fragrance filling the air with a strong vanilla scent.  
Arnold pointed to the flower, took a deep breath then pointed to her.  
"Wow, it's beautiful..." Helga murmured in amazement, her hand reaching out to touch the petals, but stopped a few inches away, as if fearing it would wither if she touched it. She looked at him then, studying his gestures, and blushed heavily. "...Gracias..."  
Nodding he held her hand again moving her away from the flower "What's wrong?" she asked. "Algo va mal?"  
Pointing to the bugs that were already closing in on the flower, Helga knew they better start walking. Arnold lead her deeper into the village's region. They traveled for a while, Helga felt her bare feet starting to hurt not use to walking in the jungle bare footed like him. Arnold sense her discomfort and lift her up bridal style causing the girl in his arms to blush.  
They walked a few distance before arriving at a wall filled with leaves. "No door Arnold"  
He shocked her when he put her down touching the wall for a bit before a passage way open. Stepping through the passage way Helga gasp when she saw the ocean.  
"The ocean...! Er...I mean, océano?" Shoot, where's an English-to-Spanish dictionary when I need it? "I had no idea it was so close, since we always saw it in the horizon and yet...wow..."  
Sitting on a large stone Arnold pulled out his flute from his person.  
Where the heck does he store that in anyway?  
Playing a beautiful haunting melody, the tune was low but still pleasant to listen to, it was like a long tragic love story or someone who lost a loved one.  
Helga sat to listen but then notice a loud splash, turning her attention to the huge animal surfacing from the water. The black and white large fish had stun Helga, never seeing one this close before. The Killer whale swam close to them; Arnold kept playing while walking towards the water to greet his friend. She watched in amazement, blinking her eyes. This was something practically out of that movie, Free Willy. Playing a harmonious song on an instrument, and then it calls to an Orca Whale who comes to you.  
And he makes friends with Killer Whales...wow. I'm utterly speechless, and yet, I continue to think. That's pretty boss, bonding with the animals like this. That's the thing about animals, isn't it? Animals don't judge you, they just enjoy the pleasure of your company. They don't try to change you, don't try to make you feel bad... All they want is a little kindness in return. ...He's like an animal, in a way. Wild and feral, protective, hunting skills...and yet, like for some animals, there's a social aspect to him, and that he's sweet... Helga thought, looking on with a smile as she watched her beloved interact in his own way with the Orca whale.  
Making a few noises while petting the whale, the large mammal responded making sounds as if it were talking back to Arnold. Arnold turn towards the sand grabbing a stick, he wrote on the sand a word that Helga found to be the most easiest and common word to understand.  
Amigo  
Friend? Is that what he's trying to tell me, that the whale there is a friend? I kind of guessed that, but what does he mean?  
Her curiosity was getting the better of her by then, and he beckoned her to come closer. She obliged, slowly coming over to them, as if afraid going too fast would spook the mammal. Taking her hand, the young boy guided her to come close, allowing her to stand before the Orca, which blew water from its spout.  
Looking to him questioningly, he gave a smile, and, still holding her hand, guided it to reach out to gently touch its snout.  
Wow, feels rubbery, like a wet rain boot...  
Arnold picked her up then carefully climbed onto the Whale's back, sitting down and making sure she sat in front of him, making a noise to the whale, they both felt the animal move back into the water with them on top.  
The instantaneous results made her instinctively cry out, fearing she would slip off, but the whale knew what he was doing-assuming the whale was a male-, and Arnold held her tightly around her waist, securing her. Before long, as the whale swam along the water, occasionally diving under and then coming back up again, she found it to be incredibly fun.  
Wow! Forget the roller coaster in Dino Land, this is pure AWESOME! Helga thought, now grinning in pure delight. She even spread her arms out like she was flying, laughing joyfully as they went whale riding. I've never had so much fun in my entire life! This is amazing!  
In back of her she heard him playing his flute again, a few moments later a few Risso Dolphins swam by them, the whale had stopped swimming.  
Holy crackers! Risso Dolphins! I never thought I'd see those up close before!  
The young girl stared in amazement as the different members of the dolphin families interacted with one another with their unique chirps and whale calls.  
One plop itself close, Arnold took hold of her hand lowering it down to pet the dolphin. Helga did, amazed at the feel of its scales, a lot like the Orca, it was wet and rubbery, while from a distance looked like splattered dried, rough paint.  
"Hey there, dolphin..." She spoke sweetly to it. If anyone had told me I'd be whale-riding with a jungle boy who I fell in love with, decided to stay with, riding whales and petting dolphins...I'd had thought they were out of their minds. But now, gosh, I just can't imagine my life not doing this now. This sure beats Sea World! Actually it beats Dino Land AND Sea World!  
The dolphin gurgled happily, leaning its head into her hand before it clapped its fins, then lowered back into the water to move out of the way as one of the other dolphins swam up to be petted too. Arnold lift her up sinking her into the water with the rest of the animals, He sat on the whale watching the dolphins happily lick her face all surrounding her.  
"H-Hey! One at a time!" Helga giggled as a dolphin licked her face. "Man you guys are like big happy dogs!"  
Arnold let out a few chuckles when he found that more Dolphins were swimming to here it meant trouble…for her.  
After an hour of playing in the water with them Arnold decided that it was time to end back before it got dark, leading Helga back to the village and waving goodbye to his friends.  
It was quite a day.

XXX  
They made it back to the village in time before dark, and went to their treehouse to wind down. Arnold was preparing some food, he had caught a wild boar on the way back, and was now cooking some of the meat, using its tusks as either a writing increment or a weapon. While doing that, Helga was laying on her stomach on their bed, writing in her diary. One of the items in her bag that she still had with her, along with her favourite pen. Often she wrote about her days in the jungle since she'd began living there, and even sometimes threw in a few poems.  
Today was just all kinds of AWESOME. I did so much today, and heck, ever since I first met him, that I never thought I would do in my entire life. Today he took me to his secretive place, and we cuddled a bit, sitting me on his lap and holding me close...Aahhh... And then later we went behind the waterfall after we swam around, which was also pretty fun. Oh, but the best part is, we went to a hidden place that was next to the ocean! And he played his little flute thingy, and called an Orca whale. WOW. We even went riding on it! It sure beat Dino Land! By far. And then we even saw some Risso Dolphins! That's pretty amazing. I petted them and played with them, they all licked me and crowded me like excited dogs! It was so cool. Now we're back, and he caught a boar on the way here. Ah, my little hunter...  
And get this, I think we almost kissed! He tickled me, and then kissed me on the cheek...eee! His lips are soft! Okay, then he helps me up, and we're standing really close to each other, and I was going for it, I wanted to kiss him SO MUCH...but oh, the call of an American Oyster catcher interrupted us. But then he showed me a beautiful flower that just bloomed before our eyes! It was amazing, and it smelled like vanilla. Heck, he even said in his own way that I smelled like vanilla! What a sweetheart.  
It's official, I, Helga G. Pataki...  
Am so very much in love with Arnold.  
Helga swooned softly and hugged her diary to her chest for a moment, before Arnold tapped her shoulder, gesturing to the lower level. It was time to eat, apparently. She smiled and put her book and pen down, following after him to the lower level.  
Now I get to try wild boar...should taste like pork, eh?  
They were sitting by the door of the treehouse, slicing her some meat and serving her in the coconut bowl she held out, smiling as he sat down and begin to blow on the Meat. He looked up in the sky then quickly poking Helga.  
"Ouch! What?" He pointed up towards the night sky, where Helga got to see a shooting star. "Oooh! A shooting star! We can make a wish!" Thinking for a moment, she closed her eyes. I wish...I could stay here with my beloved forever, and that one day we'll truly be together...  
What Helga didn't know…was Arnold made a similar wish.

**Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review – Review: You only make us want to post more chapters if you do!**

**Question  
Q: Did you ever kill a man?  
A: I killed a character before O.O  
Q: What's with Arnold calling Animals  
A: Good question! You'll find out later  
Q: What's the point of asking questions when you dodge them?  
A: Entertainment purposes and of course there are those reviewers out there that does ask these questions…so I'm pretty much answering them so when they review or comment they won't ask.  
Q: Do you honestly think people are going to ask if you killed someone?  
A: ….you never know. O.o  
Q: Will we see the Pataki's again?  
A: Okay I'll give you an a real answer…Yes**


	8. Speaking

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 8**

**Speaking**

A little later, as it grew darker, Arnold and Helga were now sitting on the lower roof of their treehouse, watching the stars together. They sat, holding hands as they stargazed, and even though Helga did spend times stargazing since she stayed here in the jungle, and even before then, but it still amazed her just how clear and beautiful the sky was, all full of stars. It was nothing like back in the city, that was for sure. Not unless Hillwood had a city-wide blackout. But even then it wouldn't compare. Stars of all sizes studded the sky _endlessly_ here.

It was beautiful. Breathtaking, even. And nothing made it more amazing than to share it with someone you loved.

Arnold then gently brought Helga into his lap, much to her surprise, but she allowed it and happily leaned back against him as he held her in his arms, taking a moment to look each other as opposed to the sky, and then turning their attention back to the stars.

"I wonder...do you know my name?" she asked, noticing that they had been friends for about a month and a half and yet she never told him her name. Feeling a deep sadness and guilt she decided to correct the problem. Pointing to her chest she turned in his lap. "Helga...my name is Helga."

The boy looked at her in confusion, Helga sighed and patted her chest. "Helga."

Arnold lift his hand and put it on his own chest. Helga laughed and shook her head. "No no no," Holding his hand, she guided it to her heart. "Helga." making him pat her chest "My name is Helga."

Looking at her with the same expression, Helga turned in his lap to her original position, looking back up at the stars.

_I guess he still doesn't know my name, maybe I should have ask the villagers to teach me to say "my name is" in Spanish. _

"Hel-ga?"

"Yes, Arnold?" Helga murmured, and then turned to him shock. "Huh? Did you just...?"

Arnold looked at her, and then took her hands. "...Helga...?"

The blonde girl blinked, unsure of what to say. He had spoken. Not only that, but had said her name.

_He said my name! He knows my name! Oh, what a sweet voice! Music to my ears, lyrical like the strum of a flute... Wow..._ Helga swooned softly, and smiled.

"Say it again!"

"...Helga."

Squealing and hugging the boy, he hugged her back in return smiling widely at the "good deed" he just done...whatever it was.

"Arnold, you sweet angel!" Helga cried happily, and pulled back a bit, laying her forehead against his. "_Eres un verdadero ángel dulce._" (You sweet angel)

Arnold blushed a bit at that, but his smile never left his face as he reached up to touch her cheek. "...Helga... _mi...amada_..." (My beloved)

"...Arnold..." Helga uttered, her voice trembling lightly. _He called me his beloved. Does that mean he...he... Arnold my love...should I say it back? Oh gosh, what do I do? Wow his hand is so warm..._ "..._Mi amado..._" She murmured without thinking it through.

Standing up, Helga decided to try something with him, holding his hand and standing him up as well she put his hand on her shoulder, the other hand on her waist. He looked confused and nervous but Helga offered him a bright smile. To unheard music, they began to dance, with Helga leading, to show him how. He did stumble a bit at first, but followed along with her example, and got the hang of it.

They danced, slowly, under the moonlight and the stars above, and if anyone saw them then, it would look as if they were in a trance, seeing no one but each other.

"Arnold?"

Waiting for her next words while licking his dry lips, " _Gracias a mi amigo ... para la comida, hogar, seguridad._" (Thank you my friend...for the food, home, safety...)

He smiled fondly at her and softly said, "..._De nada_."

Heaving a swoon, she brought her arms around him happily, running her fingers through his hair. _I'll never be able to thank him for everything he's ever done for me... He's such a sweet angel, he helped me out and then later took me in when he really didn't have to. But he did anyway... Gosh, I hope I can repay him somehow. But nothing I give will ever compare!_

"Helga?"

"Hm?"

He stop moving and lift his hand to touch his chest "Inglish?"

Helga blinked, and gave an amused smile. "_Habla Inglés?_ Um...er..._Te enseño Inglés._" She managed in broken Spanish. (Speak English? I'll teach you English.)

"Si." He nods his head.

_Oh my gosh! We're communicating! Really communicating! He wants to learn English, and we'll REALLY be able to communicate! Must learn more Spanish!_ Helga thought excitedly. "_Vamos sueño..._er...um..._ y luego... comenzará mañana. __¿De acuerdo?_" (We go sleep, and then start tomorrow. Okay?)

Nodding his head and yawning, Arnold led her back inside the treehouse so that they could retire for the night. He walked towards the bed, pulling the fur over to get inside, Helga walked towards the candle on the table blowing it out before finding her way towards the bed. She heard him sitting up then felt his hand bring her to the bed. Both snuggled closer in the warm bed, their bodies were touching.

"Helga?"

"Mm-hmm?"

He reach over for her hand placing it on his chest, Helga figured he meant "Me"

The boy slowly said "_mi...amado?" (My Beloved?)_

Helga let out a soft yawn and snuggled into him, closing her eyes. "_Si..._" Was what she said before drifting off to sleep.

"_Helga buenas noches, dulces sueños ... amada._"( "Helga, goodnight, sweet dreams.. beloved")

XXX

The next morning, Helga was roused by the pattering of rain outside. She yawned softly and woke up, feeling something on her head. Her sleepy mind took some time to register that it was someone running their fingers through her hair. Yawning once more, she opened her eyes and came to see Arnold laying beside her, holding her close, and running his fingers through her hair. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"_Hola_." She said lamely. "...Hello."

"Hola Helga."

They lay there for a couple of minutes, just looking into each other's eyes, soft smiles on their lips, as he ran his fingers through her hair, and she returned the gesture. The only sounds heard was the rain outside, and the occasional slightly indistinct voices of the villagers down below.

Eventually, they sat up in bed and decided to get ready for the day. Helga made their bed, and smoothed her hair a bit with a wooden comb before she followed Arnold to the lower level, where he had two coconut halves filled with some various berries and nuts. It was raining and a bit chilly, Helga had planned to spend the whole day in the tree house teaching Arnold to speak English but things did not work out that way.

XXX

He lead her outside in the rain, Helga kept screaming for him to bring her back to the treehouse for two reasons. One, it was raining very hard. Two she didn't have any time to put her boots on.

"Arnold put me back! I can't walk without shoes you dolt! Put me down right-OOF!"

Her butt broke her fall, Thunder lit up the entire jungle, Arnold lift his arms up along with his head, closing his eyes and feeling the rain fall down on him.

"Uh...Arnold? What are you doing? ...I mean, er..._¿Qué estás haciendo?_" (What are you doing?)

He spoke Spanish but she didn't understand what he was saying, standing up and feeling the mud between her toes. As she stood there, watching him seem to embrace the feel of the rain, she then understood.

Passion. He was passionate about embracing nature in all of its fashion. Rain or shine, snow or hail, he didn't care. It was no wonder. He had grown up in the jungle his whole life, and had in turn loved nature for it. It didn't matter that it was raining like it was. He just wanted to be free to love nature for all of what it had to offer, and he did. She looked around, seeing other villagers walking around, some carrying makeshift umbrellas, and going about their days as if it wasn't even raining at all.

She had to admit, she couldn't help but admire him and everyone else for their love for nature. Not that she didn't like nature, she always did. It never occurred to her so much, to be so in tune with it, to truly pay attention to it. All her life she was a modern city girl. The closest thing to nature she'd had was camping. But now, since the beginning when she and...her family came to San Lorenzo, she had gotten closer to nature than she ever imagined. Especially since she had been lost, and then found, and now here.

It all made her think of that Phil Collins song, _Two Worlds_, which actually fit the situation here very well.

Arnold looked down at her, his entire body soaked as hers. Helga had been busy with her own thoughts that she didn't see him pick up some mud from the ground and dump it on her head.

"Huh?" She touched up on her head, feeling the mud, and looked at him in shock, as he grinned at her, laughing. "Why you little-!"

To retaliate, she scooped up some wet mud and tossed it at him, and then ran away as he chased after her playfully, tossing more mud at her. She hide behind a tree but after a few minutes she didn't see anyone, carefully walking out and being on high alert. Finally she begin to feel a bit worried and scared. "Okay Arnold, this isn't funny!"

Arnold had leaped from his hiding spot and attacked her, both tumbling onto the ground. She ended up on her back, both of them covered in mud. Pretty soon they were rolling around, wrestling in the mud like a couple of animals. Helga let out playful growls, as Arnold did, as they rolled around, spreading more mud onto each other and trying to outdo the other. They were covered almost head to toe in mud, even the furs they wore as clothing were caked in the mud. But neither of them cared by now, as they wrestled playfully in the mud, with the rain falling all around them, and some villagers walking by them, laughing at them in amusement.

Eventually, the boy had her pinned down, holding down her wrists, her arms spread out on either side of her. She was at his mercy...and was loving every second of it.

"Okay okay! You win! Uncle! I give!" She laughed. He lean down with a smile and nuzzles his nose with hers, letting her wrists go and helping her up.

Arnold bent down shaking his body getting more mud on her in the process.

"HEY YOU!" she laughed.

Arnold led her to the waterfalls, they both did need a nice bath. When she saw him then get under the falls, letting the roaring water pour down on him, she joined him under the "natural shower" as she called it, to get in on the action. As she washed her hair, she noticed that maybe both of them had a lot in common; They both were alone in this world, sure she had her parents but they didn't help that loneliness she felt. Arnold had the villagers but he never talked and as far as she was told, he lived in the treehouse by himself.

Two children, different lives but are still able to have a lot in common. Two worlds. One family...

**Review – Review - Review – Review - Review – Review - Review – Review - **

_**Questions**_

**Q:** What's with the mud fight, that's not romantic

**A:** O.O Ever heard of cuteness? And adding some playfulness in a story!

**Q:** So what happened to Stella and Miles?

**A:** You'll find out more about it in later chapters!

**Q:** Can I correct your Spanish?

**A:** Sure, We are using Google Translator so of course we are going to have errors!

**Q:** Why is Arnold so cuddly towards Helga?

**A:** Arnold just felt very comfortable towards her because he knows how it feels not having parents. And plus, he's smitten!


	9. Feels Like Yesterday

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 9**

**Feels Like Yesterday**

"Helga, would you...Like…to…eat…with me?" Arnold said unsure if he was wording it right.

It had been two months and two weeks since Helga had run away and both were tired from running around in the jungle, Arnold had taught Helga how to play his flute but she still needed practice on it. In turn, she taught him how to speak English, and he was getting better at it, though sometimes out of habit he would respond to her in Spanish, just as she would respond to him in English. But he too taught her some Spanish when the other villagers who helped her out weren't available to. They were both getting better at being able to communicate with each other more frequently. Which helped a lot, and worked in part of their developing relationship.

Helga smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course! I'm starving."

They sat together eating supper, a wild boar and some vegetables the villagers gave them. She too had gotten used to eating like they did in the jungle, which she had to admit was very delicious in its own right. Helga did miss fast food places and some certain processed foods, but at the same time, she did kind of like how she was eating properly, in a way. And the food here was scrumptious, even the various animals. Means of survival, as she rationalized it all.

"Hey Football head." Indeed she still called him nicknames but they were always playful.

Arnold smiles and looks up, he didn't know what a "Football head" was but whatever she wanted to call him he was fine with it.

"Si...I mean...Yes?"

"There is something I always wondered." She fiddled with her hands a bit, glancing away from him.

Arnold tilt his head to the side. "Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering...why do you only talk me? Even though you can talk, I always thought you were a mute before Old Man Sanchez said that you could, you just chose not to. But since you've been talking to me, you haven't spoken to anyone else, except me. ...Why is that?"

Setting his meat down and looking away, Helga saw the blush tinting his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head. "You…looked so sad."

"Huh?"

"Laying on the mud…you look…sad, _solitario_." (Lonely)

Sad, lonely... That was very true. Helga felt her face fall at the memory, the memory of her parents and sister never much caring about her except for their own benefit, and then not even noticing that she was lost in the jungle for four days when she had confronted them in the hotel room.

"...Well, truth is, my family never really cared about me. That's why...I ran away the first time. I wanted to escape, to live a life of my own. ...I then regretted my decision and then tried to go back, hence all the wandering I was doing and when you were helping me. When I went back, they didn't even notice I was gone, missing for four days. It was as if... They didn't care. So I ran away again. And now I'm here. ...So, you're right. I was sad and lonely.' She held him hand on hers, looking up to see the sad expression.

"Helga like me…sad…_ solitario._"

"You have a family, villagers, the green eyes. You know, they're like your family."

He nods "They have family, I am like…the guardian."

"But they still love you. As if you were their own. ...It doesn't matter that they're not your real family...what matters is that they love you and are raising you well. ...But I understand you feel lonely. I guess having your parents would make you feel less..._solitario_."

"Helga…" Arnold was now fiddling with his hands and trying so hard to say the words he wanted to say, wishing he knew English one hundred percent better at the moment. "You are…sweet…kind…fun, you make me…"

He gave her a smile and she understood.

"Happy."

He nodded his head trying to remember that word for whenever he had to use it again.

"You are so sad, you cause me thunder here." he pointed to his chest.

"Pain." She said. "You feel...pain. _Dolor_." (Pain)

"Yes, _dolor._ I feel...pain...you are sad."

"Aww..." _Great now I'm melting in a puddle of goo!_

"You were in the mud, crying," He traced his finger down his face to emphasize crying. "You are first girl I see to have…yellow hair. I thought it was…"

"Odd? Strange?"

Nodding his head "Never seen anyone with yellow hair, like me." He reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. "Your eyes... Never see _azul_. Like this." (Blue)

Helga blushed deeply. "I...um...well... Wait a minute…that's why you were following me when we first met!"

She saw him blush bright red. "Yes. ...And I do because to help."

"You're so sweet."

He looked puzzled then shook his head "No Helga, you smell sweeter then me." he said misunderstanding her words.

Helga blinked, and giggled. "Well, you smell pretty sweet in your own way. But what I meant was...you're..._Dulce porque eres un chico agradable y muy servicial, amable y bondadoso._" (Sweet because you are such a nice boy and very helpful, gentle and kind.)

Still blushing he replied "You are too."

"No I'm not. Not like you, I'm not. I can be so mean and aggressive, it's no wonder my parents didn't love me. Because I wasn't a Mary Sunshine like my sister, who is a stellar achiever. ...But I never made an effort to give them a reason to love me because I was always scowling and growling and mean."

"You were not happy." His words cause her to turn towards him, sadness filled her heart.

_Yes…I was like that because I wasn't happy…_ "...Yeah. I wasn't."

"...Are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"You happy, here?"

Turning more to face him, she held his hand, gently squeezing it. "...Yes. Very. I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

"Happy…with…me?"

Helga could see the hopeful look in his green eyes, and she felt her heart melt. Bringing her arms around him, she nodded. "You have no idea how happy I am with you, Arnold. And I trust you."

"I trust you too."

Both pulled away, Helga suddenly thought of something "Hey Arnold?"

"S-Yes?"

"When is your birthday?"

The boy gave her a look that pretty much said "What is... birth...day?"

"To celebrate the day you were born, it determines your age."

"I do not understand." He admitted, hating the fact that he sounded like a complete idiot in front of her.

"Um...okay...well..." _Gosh, how do I explain this?_ "You are born on a day. And then, a year later, on that same day, you are one year older. And you celebrate it. For example, I was born on March 28th, nine years ago. So when March 28th comes back, I'll be another year older, ten years old. Do you know what day you were born on?"

"…when the leaves fall and it gets…cold."

"Okay! Then that means you were born sometime in Fall or rather known as, Autumn. ...That means _Otoño_."

"Si…I mean yes."

"Okay then." Helga said, feigning nonchalance, but ideas were buzzing in her mind. _Idea idea idea... I've gotta talk to Old Man Sanchez and some of the women about this..._

"Helga?"

"_Si_?"

"Helga…good friend." He said suddenly staring intensely at her.

Her blush returned, staining her cheeks to be bright pink, partly from his words and from his intense stare. "...Thanks, Arnold. You're my best friend." _And the love of my life, oh my jungle angel..._

XXXXX

"Yo old man." Helga announced, walking into the hut.

Elder Sanchez chuckled knowing full well that the girl had spirit in her, unlike most of the other children in the village, Helga wasn't scared to talk any way she wanted.

"Good day, Helga. Is there something you need?" He asked in amusement, smoking his pipe.

"Yeah. It's almost autumn now, and Arnold has his birthday around that time. I want to throw him a little party. He's done so much for others, and for me, it's time he got a little something back."

"Mmm-hmm..." Old Man Sanchez considered this for a moment. "Why of course Helga, that is a great idea. What can we do to help?"

"In North America birthday party's consist with food, decorations and gifts."

"I see, the villagers will be able to help with the food…what are decorations?"

"They are just to make the place look pretty, we really don't need them."

"And for the gift?"

"Normally we buy someone a gift…oh great, I don't even have money for that."

"One does not always need money to give a gift to someone"

"Yeah but what can I give him? I mean he'd be happy if I gave him a stick."

Chucking at how right Helga is, Elder Sanchez knew very well that Arnold was not materialistic like most people in the world. "Maybe you should give him something from the heart. Something that will mean something to him."

_Something from my heart... Yes! I can do that! ...But what? What can I give to him that will truly mean a lot? That comes from the heart? I want it to be special, to show how much I love him, and how much he's worth it...but what can I give him?_

"We can hold the party four moons from this day. Would that work?" Elder Sanchez then asked.

Helga nodded. "Yeah, I guess that should work. And um, don't tell Arnold, okay? I want this to be a surprise for him."

The old man gave a nod. "I will not tell him, and I will make sure no one else does either. The day of this…party would you like us to distract him?"

"That's okay old man, I'll take care of him." Helga winked. "I'll have him take us somewhere outside the village for a little while, so he won't suspect a thing. I'm pretty crafty, you know."

"That I do not doubt." Elder Sanchez chuckled. "Very well. I will inform the other elders and the villagers of this tonight, and see that it be put into action."

"Thanks, old man. You're a pal." Helga said, standing up. "Oh, and can you do me a huge favour?"

"Tell me."

**Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review – Review: You only make us want to post more chapters if you do!**

Questions

**Any questions? **

-it's silent- WOOHOO! DAY OFF!

**Q: **When is the next chapter coming out?

**A:** Damnit….um…well whenever Cass finish editing?

XD


	10. Teaching her how to Hunt

**The Jungle Boy**

**Teaching her how to Hunt**

"So Arnold, what do you want to do?" Helga inquired Arnold the morning of the surprise party.

He was thankfully oblivious to it the past few days, just as she had hoped. The party was to be held a little after dark, since she and Arnold would always instinctively return to the village before it would get dark. So far so good, she just had to get them out for a while.

She had even decided on a good gift for him, that was currently sitting in her bag, and hoped he would like it. It truly came from her heart, she was sure of it, and knew it would mean something.

Arnold went by the window, looking outside as he pondered what they could do. She came up behind him and brought her arms around his shoulders from behind, laying her chin on his head. He gave a giggle and patted her arms.

"I can teach you how to fish." he said thinking about her hunting skills...which were none.

"Really? Okay, sure. We can do that. I want to try to learn how to hunt and fish, anyway." _Okay, he's buying it...I just hope we'll be able to stay out long enough_...

XXX

They arrived outside of the village, the fish outside of the village were much bigger and that's what Arnold aim for. He slowly walks into the cool water, turning to see Helga walking closer to him.

"Bend down" he orders softly, Helga bends down as she feels Arnold behind her holding her hands A soft blush marred her cheeks, but she kept her composure and paid attention. She saw a few fish passing between their feet. "Now make sure you watch them, when one gets near between your feet quickly grab it...uno...dos...tres."

She grabs at the fish but missed.

"Oh Crimeny, I missed!"

"Just relax Helga, watch me" he stood up walking a few steps from her, his eyes focus on the fish swimming past him until...he grab one with his bare hand, holding it up to Helga, the fish was wiggling in front of her.

"See?"

"Holy crackers! How did you do it?"

"Go slowly. If you too fast, fish are scared. Go on, try."

Nodding, Helga mimicked his movements once more, and waited for a fish to swim near her. She tensed, waiting, and waiting... And made a grab for one.

"Criminy!"

"Try again" he stood back behind her holding her hands, he whisper into her ear "now...just relax and watch for them, feel everything around you, you'll know when to go for the grab."

_Easy for you to say, all I feel is YOU!_ Helga thought, blushing once more as she tried to look back at the water.

"I'm trying Arnold, I'm seriously trying, but sometimes it just gets a little to tough." Helga sighed, and gently grabbed a fish, but didn't even realize it. "I guess I just have to keep going and I'll eventually get it. Looking down, she saw their hands now holding a fish. "...! Whoa!"

"See I knew you can do it" he laughed at her stun expression. "Now do it again."

"Okay..." Helga gave a shaky smile, and placed the fish on the shore. She went back into the water, and proceeded to try to catch a fish again. _I can do this. I can do this. I have to learn how to hunt and catch fish if I'm gonna live here in the jungle... Come on Helga, you can do it!_

His whisper tickles her ear "Don't think...feel."

_Oh gosh he's doing it again... Does he have any idea what he's doing to me?_ Helga thought, blushing more and trying to keep her eye on the fish, but could only feel his hands, his body touching hers, and his breath on her ear. One swam toward her, between her hands, and she gently closed her hands around the fish and caught it. "Hey! I got it!"

"You do good Helga." he chuckles walking away to sit on the dry land. "Now try again."

"Okay!" Helga took a deep breath, and got into position again. _All right, I can do this...at least now without distraction. ...Okay, don't think, just feel._ A bit of a bigger fish swam toward her, and this time she took a chance and leaped for it, grabbing it, but falling into the water, which although was shallow, on her stomach. She sat up on her knees, waving it. "Look at this big boy!"

He started to clap, offering a smile "See you can do it!"

"Of course I can do it! I'm Helga G. Pataki after all!" She pounded her chest in a manly manner. "And I'm a fast learner, _senor._"

"Well what would you like to do now?"

"Let's catch some more fish, and then...um... Would you teach me to hunt? You know, start on something small, work our ways up?" Admittedly she didn't like hunting innocent animals, but it was, at least here in the jungle, a means of survival.

"Yes…we can do that Helga." Plopping his head on his hand and he watched her try to fish another fish, he drank the sight of her, the wind blew her fairly damp hair as a large wave of water splashes on up towards her knees.

Helga caught another fish, happily cheering and grinning widely. The sun peeked through some branches and leaves of the trees above them, casting its rays, making the water seem to sparkle, and it bathed the young girl in the warm light, enhancing her image. Little did she know of the entranced young boy watching her.

XXXXX

"Now, duck."

"Huh?"

He sighs trying to figure out how to explain it in English "lower, duck"

"Oh duck down" she lowers herself to the ground, both kids were behind the bushes waiting for a while, they both heard the sound of hoofs walking towards them.

"Steady" his hand slowly touched hers, they both saw a pink small animal walking past them, Arnold tapped her hand

Once

Twice

He leapt into the air pouncing on the unsuspecting animal, the animal wiggled to get free.

"This is how you hunt" he said still struggling with the animal, Helga walk up and saw what was in his arms.

A small chubby pig

The pig stopped struggling and lifts its head up to see the two humans looking down at it.

Arnold let go of the pig, to Helga's surprise the pig jumps up to Arnold licking his head.

"Abner no!" he laughs.

"Abner?" Helga blinked, staring at the pig. "...He's your pet?"

"Yes." Arnold said, laughing and letting Abner down.

"He's...well, he's cute. I really thought you were going to kill he" She admitted, crouching down and petting the pig.

"Abner, parent's pig" He answer while watching his small pig wag its tail while licking Helga's hand.

"Abner is family"

"Where was he all this time?" she asked laughing as he jump on her licking her face.

"Abner protector of the village."

"Him? Protect?"

"Green eyes give Abner to my parents, good luck."

"Oh, so he was a gift to your parents, meant to be for good luck?"

Arnold nodded, watching in amusement as Abner licked Helga's face happily like a dog, with her laughing. Eventually she told the pig to stop and gently took him off her, standing up and wiping her face on her loin skirt.

"Yes, he was."

"...Wow." Helga murmured, looking down at the pig, who was smiling up at her and wagging his curly tail. She never heard much of people outside of farms having pigs for pets, but did have an idea that they were indeed very intelligent animals and made for good domestic pets. _A gift to his parents, for good luck... I guess it's no wonder they left Abner with him, to give him good luck._

"Abner watches the village, Tukatu watches above."

"Tu-ka-tu?"

"Large bird, flies high, protects village at night."

"Wow! That's pretty cool. What kind of bird is Tu-ka-tu? An eagle? A hawk? A falcon?"

Pulling out his flute from his person and playing a cheerful song. Moments later, a bird came flying toward them, making bird calls that sounded like it was laughing. It swooped down, and landed on his shoulder. Much to Helga's surprise, she saw that it was a Tucan. Although a common jungle bird, she had no idea they existed outside of Africa.

"A Tucan?"

"No…Tukatu" he corrected again not understanding what she meant. He gave the bird some seeds he had in the sewed on pocked of his cloth. The bird happily ate the seeds from his hand when the seeds were gone, Arnold lifts his hand up, and the bird walks onto his hand. Arnold held her hand letting the bird walk on her hand, its talons bit at her skin but not enough to draw blood, and still it did sting a bit.

"Tukatu likes women, always comes to village."

Helga felt the bird put its beak on her cheek "What is it doing?"

"Kiss, kiss" he said puckering his lips to show her what he means. "He likes to give a kiss to women."

"Oh." Helga blushed a bit, and giggled as the Tucan placed his beak on her cheek again, this time opening his beak and letting his tongue portrude out and touch her cheek. "Wow." She gently ran her hand along his beak, which he didn't seem to mind, allowing her to do so. "His beak feels so hard, but smooth in a way. Kind of like a shiny glassy rock."

"He alerts villagers when things are dangerous"

"Things? You mean…bad people."

He nodded holding a serious expression, "Hunters roam jungle, bad man"

"Men…plural"

"Men"

"I didn't think there was a lot of dangers here other then wild animals."

Arnold sat on the ground looking away still holding a dark serious expression. "Animals good, men not good, I trust animals more than people"

"The villagers?"

"Family, Animals are the villagers are my family, other people are not."

"And me?"

He turn smiling up at her "You…best friend…family, you remind me of Tukatu."

Raising her eyebrows up "I remind you of a bird?"

"Tukatu mean 'heart beat'. You are like…tukatu."

For probably the umpteenth time that day, Helga blushed at his unintentionally romantic remark. Tukatu happily then hopped and perched on her shoulder, making a laugh-like bird call, making both kids laugh a bit.

XXX

**REVIEW! Please? OwO You know you want to!**

Questions

Q: That's Tookie! From George of the Jungle! D8

A: Not a question! but no it's not, Tu-Ka-Tu is the sound of one's heart beat. (My co-worker called her daughter that and she's part spanish. I asked her about the name and that's when she explained the name. I loved it so much I made it the bird's name OwO)

Q: How did she catch a fish so easily? Not realistic! In order to catch a fish you must-

A: FICTIONAL. STORY. Get OVER IT.

Q: This is awesome. OwO

A: Thank you. :3 But that was not a question. OwO

Q: Why is Helga so OOC? I'M SUING YOU!

A: Get out. And for your information, it's all part of her CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. She's had a change of heart, a change of life, hello?

**Announcement**

BETA WANTED! We need a Beta to help us because as you can see this chapter was NOT edited. Apparently Nintendogal55 is way too busy so I need someone to beta!


	11. Party in the Village

**The Jungle Boy**

**Party in the Village**

_Okay, we're making good time. It's sunset, and Arnold will want to head back to the village soon. Perfect. _Helga thought, pretty pleased that she'd been able to keep him out of the village long enough without rousing suspicion.

They were now atop a high cliff, overlooking the landscape of San Lorenzo and the ocean, a place Arnold had found years ago when he was exploring, and he had never told anyone of it. Except her. They sat there, watching the sunset dip into the horizon, a truly beautiful sight she'd gotten used to seeing since being here, and yet, it took her breath away every time.

"We really should head back to the village" he said getting up.

"Wait." Helga said, getting up too. "There's actually something I wanted to show you."

"Helga...you've been keeping me from the village all day...has someone in the village threaten you? Did someone hurt you" grabbing her arms "you tell me right?"

"Huh?" Helga blinked. _Oh no! He's suspecting something! Shoot! Gotta think of something...FAST!_ "No no no, it's not like that at all. Don't be silly! Actually, I just kind of wanted to be..._really_ alone with you…" She turns around to face him, his eyes wide and a bright red blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I mean, er um, I know we do this kind of thing pretty much every day, but you'll understand. Actually..." She reached into the pocket of her loin skirt and held something out to him. "Here. ...I made this dream catcher for you. I wanted to give it to you before we go back."

"Dream catcher?" eyeing the gift in confusion

"Yeah, you HAVE to know what it is, the villagers makes these"

"I know Helga but…Since I meet you, I've been having good dreams."

Her eyes widened, her cheeks bright pink. Did he really just say that? He'd been having good dreams since he met her? She had never heard such a thing before. Most would find it sappy and cheesy, but strangely, she didn't. In fact, it was sweet.

"Arnold..." Helga murmured, and gave him a hug. "That's sweet of you to say, you know. But take it anyway, to keep it for a nice decoration, and that if somehow a bad dream comes, it'll take it away and never harm you."

"De-core-ration?" He ask tilting his head.

"Yep." The blonde girl pulled back a bit. "You know, all those artifacts and trinkets, and feathers you keep around the treehouse?" He nodded at that. "Well, that's decorating. We can hang this above our bed."

"Not De-core-ration Helga, weapons, feathers are to have in case bed needs to be made." Blinking at her innocently.

"Oh...well, they still make nice stuff to look at!"

"Like you"

"HUH?" taken back at his statement.

"Your nice to look at…are you also a…de-core-ration?"

"Huh? Well...oh no no, no, people can't be decorations. Only objects can. But um..." Now her whole face was pink. "...You really think I'm nice to look at?"

"Like looking a colourful sky lights"

"Sky light?...rainbow?" he nods. Her blush deepened, but then a bolder side of her decided to take a chance. "Thanks Arnold, that's so sweet. ...And you know, you're nice to look at too."

His eyes widened. "I...am?"

"Yeah." Helga stepped over to him, and stroked his hair. "You have messy hair, but it's so perfect in a way. And it's soft, too. Your eyes are so green, and they're beautiful. You also have such adorable smiles." Boldly her fingers traced the outline of his mouth, making her blush even more. "And your football head really is charming. You're a sight to look at, you're really cute."

"You're um…" feeling completely bashful "your eyes."

"What about them?"

"Blue, like waterfalls, makes me feel like I am drowning, you have soft hair, yellow…like daisies. You smile and make my world happy."

_Oh Arnold, where have you been my whole life? My sweet flaxen-haired jungle angel..._ Helga felt herself melt under his sweet words, and she smiled brightly. _I love you so much..._ She wanted to say. "Thank you, Arnold. I'm so glad I can make you happy. ...You make me happy, too."

Both smiling feeling completely happy and flush by their words but still nothing could spoil the moment.

Except Abner.

"Abner?" the pig jumped up and laid on their laps, his head on Helga's lap while his back hooves on Arnold's lap.

_Darn it, must he always ruin our tender moments? ...Ah, but he's still cute._ "Hey, piggy." Helga affectionately stroked his head. "I guess that means we should get going back to the village."

"Can we stay for just a little while?" he pleaded now waiting to spend the extra time with her.

"Huh? ...Well, okay, sure. Of course." _Okay, so we get to stall a bit longer, works for me!_

Arnold picked up his pet putting him on the side of them. Abner didn't want to stay by himself but knew Arnold would end up moving him over again so instead of fighting he laid down close to them. Arnold then Laid down waving her to laid with him, the soft grass bristles beneath them.

"look above"

Helga lifts her head seeing all the bright stars but something was different. With a wide smile Helga pointed up towards it "A shooting star"

"They say…you only see them once in a while"

"That's true Arnold"

" like you"

"First I'm a rainbow now I'm a star?"

"In the daytime you are a…rain-bow…you show so many colors."

"I'm confused"

"You show so many emotions but at night you're as pretty as a shooting star because you shine brighter then others and not a lot of people can see it, just me." It was basically his way of telling her that no matter how bad her family was to her, he saw her as something she was and not something she should be.

Tears pooled in her eyes, as she caught on to what he was trying to say. It had been so long since Helga felt so touched, so moved like this. It was nice to know she truly mattered to someone, a lot of people in fact, and was treated like a human being, and not expecting her to be an overachieving stellar winner. Arnold wasn't like that at all, neither were the villagers. They liked her just the way she was and were proud of her, no matter what she chose to do. Moreover, they gave her a chance to show her true colours, to be herself, and not feel she had to put up walls to defend herself.

Now she had the sweetest boy she'd ever met saying such sweet and kind things to her. Just what she wanted to hear for so long.

"_Arnold..._" Helga murmured passionately, and wanted nothing more than to shower him with all the love and affection she had. She threw herself on him catching the boy in surprise, his eyes widen as he lift his head to see the girl on him, her face was on his neck, he felt the liquid tears and began to worry when her shoulders moved.

"Helga?" he asked worried now, scared he might have said the wrong thing to her and silently kicking himself.

"Thank you, Arnold..." She said softly, and before she could stop herself, planted a little kiss on his neck.

Blushing more his that small kiss and feeling like he was in heaven. She lift her head up looking at him with tears running down her eyes. Wiping them away "Why are you leaking?" he asked still not able to remember every single English term.

"Oh, crying." Helga said, and blushed. "What you said...really meant a lot to me. I was so happy I started to cry. Sometimes we don't always cry when we're sad. Sometimes we cry because we're happy, because we're laughing so hard." She leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth, and then his cheek. "So, you made me so happy that I cried tears of joy."

"Then…I both you always cry of happy joy tears" he said wiping some from her cheeks.

Swooning but remembering they had to go back to the village. "We better get going."

XXX

They soon made it back to the village, and it was fairly dark, with just some ounces of light left from the remaining twilight. But for some reason, the village appeared deserted, and there were no candles lit in the treehouses or the huts, so where was everyone?

"Helga? Helga! Why is the village lonely?"

"Well Arnold, I think you just need to calm down and-"

Instantly, the other Green Eyed people came out from their hiding places, some of them carrying brightly lit torches, and all yelling "Surprise!" in English and in Spanish, the children laughing happily, and some of them carrying gifts.

Elder Sanchez, along with the other elders, came to the bonfire pit, and lit their torches against it to make a fire.

Helga took Arnold's hand, giggling at the shocked look on his face. "_¡Feliz cumpleaños! _Happy Birthday!"

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños?" _

"Yeah, you're a year older"

"Oh…okay"

Rolling her eyes "it means you been to have a party"

"Why? It is not a wedding, besides I am just Arnold…" He shrugged.

"Not just Arnold." Elder Sanchez said. "You are our God, and you deserve such a party on this special day that you were born. While do not know the exact date, the times of autumn have come upon us, and we wish to offer you a wondrous celebration of you now reaching your tenth year. You have done so much for all of us, it is now time for us to give you something back."

Arnold was speechless, even more so when Helga brought her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Exactly what Old Man Sanchez said. It's time you had your time to shine and get a little reward….Wait…GOD?"

"Yes. He has long been deemed the God of our people." The elderly man said.

"Wait wait wait wait, why didn't anyone mention this?"

The villagers gave a secret smile "Come young ones" both Helga and Arnold glance at each other then follows Sanchez, the rest of the villagers stayed behind laughing and having fun. As they walked a bit from the village, Helga noticed a temple.

They went inside the temple, where brightly lit torches sat around, along with strange markings carved into the walls. Some words, and some symbols. All kinds of stones were of the foundation of the temple, and there was an altar in the center of it all.

"Is this...a temple of your people?"

"It is. The sacred temple of our tribe. It had been built hundreds of years ago, upon the time that our ancestors paid tribute to their Gods, praying for hope and strength, that the outsiders would not drive the tribe away. As you see here" he pointed to two figure drawings.

Helga gasp "that's...Arnold" looking at the pictures that looked like a story book. She followed them until she notice a figure in what look to be water or mud, the figure had her hair in pigtails with a bow.

"It is said that the god will one day find a girl, that girl is you. Everything has been written for the meeting until now, now is the scary part. It is the part that is unknown to us."

"Unknown? What do you mean?"

Elder Sanchez indicated to a part of the stone, which was scratched and blank, as if something was to be put there, or was already there, but scratched out or carved away. "The rest of this...how you say, prophecy, if you will, is left out. Gone. We do not know what is to come of it. It is all unknown."

"It is okay whatever will happen I will protect the village and mi...Amada." he blushed.

Elder Sanchez gave a smile, and Helga blushed a bit, but then couldn't help but wonder if he was referring to some other girl or not. Did he have a love interest she didn't know about?

"And we have full faith in you of that." The elder man said.

"Y-Yeah...me too..." The poor girl was pretty speechless by now, it was hard to formulate a sentence.

Elder Sanchez began talking in Spanish knowing full well Helga still didn't know many words, still a beginner.

"Así que mi muchacho, estás cortejando a la señorita bien?" (So my boy, are you courting this fine young lady?)

"_No, es mi amiga ... ¿crees que ella me lo permite?__esperar que no, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Supongo que ... bueno no se me había ocurrido. __tal vez si somos más viejos._"(no she is my friend...do you think she'll let me? wait no, what am I saying? I guess...well I never thought of it. maybe if we are older.)

"_Tonterías, no es necesario esperar hasta que seas mayor. __Cuando se sienta listo en tu corazón, sin importar la hor_a." (Nonsense, you do not need to wait until you are older. Whenever you feel ready in your heart, regardless of the time.)

"What are you guys talking about?" Helga asked raising her eyebrow, both Sanchez and Arnold gave her innocent smiles "Nothing."

_**Questions**_

Q:There is a lot of errors with Arnold's speech, why?

A: I (BrokenRose) purposely wrote him to speak like that because remember the boy doesn't know much English so PLEASE don't focus on his words, understand that he doesn't speak MUCH English.

Q: Hey! Arnold called her his beloved! What gives?

A: Hello? He likes her (smitten by her) Hasn't it been stated so obviously the past few chapters? Anyway, you'll see how it turns out over the course of the story.

Q: This story sucks.

A: Not a question! OUT! ...But you are entitled to your opinion. :3

Q: When are they going to get together? AxH FOREVER!

A: Yes! :D Agreed! And you'll see what happens later!

Q: Replace Helga with Lila! OwO That would be cool!

A: ...Never say that again.


	12. The Challenge

**The Jungle Boy**

**The Challenge**

A month passed, the green eyes had made a decision; today is the day Helga would prove to be an official villager of the green eyes, today she would retrieve artifacts that the villagers hide deep within the jungle, They had been training her for a month, each day showing her how to hunt, how to track, they ever taught her how to kill an animal although she was still very unused to the idea but they did need to eat. The green eyes believed that nothing was to be wasted, using every part of the animal for food, clothes and weapons. Arnold's dagger was made from animal bones which shocked Helga. Arnold had worked over time teaching her how to swing on vines and even fight, although he did cut her a few times on accident. Even now he still felt badly about it but Helga just shrug it off as if it were nothing.

They deem her ready, so after working hard to hide the artifacts the villagers summon the children.

"Today is your day to prove that you have learn all that we have taught you child, Arnold may not aid you in your quest."

"I guess that's part of the challenge, huh?" Helga gave a mild shrug, though she did feel dismayed. Not because of the lack of help, that she could handle, but the fact that she wouldn't spend a little...adventurous alone time with her beloved. None the less, she was going to take it like a woman.

"Indeed it is." Elder Sanchez nodded. "We believe in your strength and will, I know you will succeed."

"Guess it's good you have faith in me." Helga said. "Okay, so I've got to find these artifacts you had hidden in the jungle, and on a mountain?"

"Yes. You have three days in which to complete this task. There are four artifacts you must find." He then handed her a map. "This map will keep you on track of where you must go, but you will find the locations of the artifacts yourself, with the clues you come to find."

"Okay." Helga took the map, and tucked it away into her pack. "Anything else?"

"Let your heart guide you" is all he said giving her a small prayer for her safely.

Arnold stood there smiling "good luck, please be safe"

"I will" Helga walk towards him giving him a tight hug before leaving.

"I hope she is safe"

"She will be"

"How do you know?" Arnold asked in English trying to keep his lessons up.

"You're going to break the rules and try to help her"

Arnold blush feeling shocked that he had been caught, then gave a shy smile.

"I know you too well my son"

XXXX

Helga studies the map, Cinqo de Mayo River was up ahead, it's one of the longest and widest rivers in San Lorenzo, and it's very cold. But not too deep, only six or seven feet; she sighs knowing she would have to swim across the river. Already shivering at the idea of jumping into the freezing cold water, shrugging.

"Crimeny, I guess I just got to do what I got to do" Placing the map into her pocket hoping it wouldn't get too wet, making sure she had everything, her small dagger right against her left leg in case some wild animal attacks her. Looking into the water and watching a school of fish swim by.

"Well here we go" Jumping into the water and swimming as fast as she could knowing she had a time limit. Three days would be the longest days ever, she wanted to get this over with already and get back to her beloved.

Green eyes unseen by the blonde girl hide in the shadow of the large tree, following her every move, the eyes drank up the sight of her getting out of the water like some mermaid in the tales he was told as a toddler. It was said that mermaids allure men into the sea so they may drown them, for the longest time the boy didn't understand why would the men want to follow these mystical creatures to do that to them but at the moment he would willing drown just to be with the blonde youth.

Shaking her hair, Helga shivered a bit as she sat on a rock to dry off for a couple of minutes, hugging herself. At least she had made it across, and was one step closer to finding the first artifact, which was supposed to be in the area of the jungle up ahead.

"Okay...steady ol' girl...you can make it...this is just the beginning..."

Looking on her map she notices she would have to go into the cave of El Diablo. She knew she would need to get a large stick and light it up, luckily she was taught how to do that…this was another task she knew they wanted her to learn.

"All righty...the cave's up ahead and off in the bushes..." She put the map away, and took out her journal, documenting.

_**Day One: I just crossed the river, man was it cold! But I made it over and now I'm gonna go to the cave of El Diablo. I bet the artifact is right in there! We'll see how it turns out.**_

_**Man, I already miss Arnold. And I've only been gone for...I don't know, fifteen minutes? Sure hope he's doing okay. Boy I can't wait to see the look on his face when I come back with the artifacts! And give him a huge hug, too. ...Well, more later.**_

Hitting two rocks together to cause friction to make the fire on her home made torch, Helga finally got it to light up after a few minutes, holding the torch up, beaming with a large smile. "I can't believe I did it"

Getting up and bushing the dirt and dust off as she began to walk into the cave.

It was very dark, but from what she could see, there were carved images and words in the walls.

"Wow..." She murmured, running her hand along the wall. "Hey, I know some of these words... _The legends tell of the great secrets that lie within the sacred cave of El..._Spider?"

Sure enough, there was a large tarantula spider covering the last word, to which Helga had first thought was part of the carving, but it was real.

"Spiders…why does it always have to be spider, well at least it isn't rats or anything" she shivers at the thought. "Go away, spider. I'm trying to read."

The spider didn't move away, it just shifted its position.

"...Well, at least you're not like those big huge jungle spiders from _Jumanji,_ that'd be pretty scary. Whatever, fine, be a word hog." She walked off further into the cave, shining her torch around.

_Squeak!_

"What was that? ...Oh no, no...tell me that's not a..."

Her torch light aimed to the floor, where she saw...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!"

A dagger was drawn as soon as the scream was heard, Arnold rushed in trying to protect her but stopped when he saw a rat standing on its Hind legs looking at the two as if to say "What I do?"

Turning towards a very frighten Helga who at the moment was shivering and covering her eyes.

"You're not scared of whales but you are for a rat?"

"Oh shut up, I hate rats…wait..Arnold?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" She cried in both joy and surprise. "I mean...I kinda had to do this myself. What, were you in the neighbourhood or something?"

_Squeak!_

"Get away, rat! Shoo! Do something, Arnold!"

Making some noises for the rat, the little creature sniff and slowly walk towards Arnold crawling into his hand. Arnold pulled out some food feeding it. "It's okay Helga, it won't hurt you" seeing her shiver he decided to do something. Making more noises and listening to the mouse squeak in return. "It says it is more scared of you then you are of him" He said walking out of the cave and putting the rat on the ground along with the food.

"Eat up my friend."

"Well doi, I know that! But I'm still scared of rats! I happen to have-...wait, what? You can _understand_ it?" Helga stared, wide-eyed. "Holy crackers... You talk to rats?"

"What is this crackers you keep talking about?" tilting his head along with the small rat, apparently both Arnold and his little friend were very confused.

"Crackers is food, a crunchy dry food." Helga said dismissively. "Now explain, how in the heck do you talk to rats? And understand them, no less?"

Looking at her as if she grown another head "The same way I understand all the animals in the jungle"

"...Really? Well, how?"

Thinking hard about it, he had always just had this gift to understand the wild life, none of the other villagers were able to do this just him. They had comment on it saying he was destiny to be place with this gift.

"I've had this gift since…I can remember. I don't know how."

"...Well that's kinda odd. But whatever I guess." Helga gave a mild shrug. "But you have to admit that's pretty neat. Being able to communicate with animals." The rat scurried to her foot. "No no no. You go your way, I go mine." She said, backing away. "A-Anyway...I'm gonna go look around in here some more, see what I can find."

Although the mouse had cross her path, she screams stopping. Arnold picked up the small rat showing Helga it. "She says goodbye, must go home and feed her children."

"...Oh. Okay. ...Well, I'll leave her to that, then." Helga said with a shaky smile. "Goodbye, Mrs. Rat..."

Placing her down and giving her more food "for your children" he said in English before switching and squeaking to the small rat. The rat squeaked back then walks away with the food in her mouth.

"So why are you here?"

"Oh…um…I…" he blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

An amused grin crossed her face, and she placed her hands on her hips. "Come on, tell me. You came to my aid the moment I screamed, indicating you were close by. So? Come on. Out with it."

"I Just…I just wanted to see if you were going to be safe." making circles on the ground with his foot, his head down but Helga could see the dark blush on his cheeks.

Helga blinked, and blushed a bit. She pretty much figured that had something to do with it, but to hear it right from him was another story. "...That's pretty sweet of you, Arnold." She stuck the torch into the ground next to her, walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I must leave, You have to do this yourself." A blush settled on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I kinda know that. Might want to get going before anyone gets suspicious." She took her torch. "See you later." With that said she wandered deeper into the cave, disappearing into the shadows.

Sighing and walking out of the cave

"I'll head down the other side and wait for her…" turning around to where she gone to. "Be safe."

XXX

_I wonder how deep this cave is...I wonder where it ends..._ Helga thought, still walking along the cave, holding her torch out so she could see further. She looked around some more, glancing at the markings and words on the wall. Water dripped, her boots clomped in the dirt, but other than that, no sound was heard. _Boy I sure hope a tiger doesn't come crawling in after me..._ She thought, shuddering at the thought, remembering a scary story she'd once read. The story about a man telling a group about his adventure in a jungle, where he was being chased, despite he was walking, by a tiger, until he eventually came into a cave, and went inside, crawling in, as it grew a little smaller, in an attempt to find a spot where the tiger wouldn't fit. But when the explorer came to a dead end, the tunnel hadn't grown much smaller since the tiger still reached him at the end and-

Helga shuddered, deciding not to think of that now. _I read too many books and watch too many scary movies...Keep it together girl, you've been in the jungle for a few months now, you know what to do! And the Green Eyes would never put me in any kind of danger like this..._

There was a fork in the tunnel, and she wasn't sure which way to go.

"...Guess I'll go left first."

She went left, and then came to a dead end.

"...Darn it, dead end. Guess I'll go back and try the-YAAAAAAHHH!"

The scream erupted from her upon finding two skeletons laying against the back wall.

One skeleton, the one on the left, held something in its arm. Once Helga recovered from the shock, she slowly bent down, carefully moved the arm aside, cringing at having to touch an actual skeleton, and came to see that it was in fact holding the artifact. It was in the shape of the Green Eyes symbol, made of copper and silver, on a solid wood stand, with an emerald used as the eye.

"...Wow." She murmured, and carefully tucked it into her bag. On the wall, she noticed an inscription, which intrigued her. Picking her torch back up, she read the words. "_Go no further within..._something something something..._the way to leave lies within the dense labyrinth only a tear drop away._ ...Okay? What's that mean? Can't I go out the way I came? ...Oh well."

She walk down a path and notice a dead end, walking back she also notice that the way out was now impossible, looking back at the Skeleton.

"Well I guess it's just you and me, Jack" looking around and feeling super creeped out. Looking back at the dead bones she notices the words.

"Tear drop away?" Now noticing the skull of the skeleton, it had something shiny in it.

"Oh no, no no no, they don't expect me to…touch that…do they? ...Hey wait, what's that?" She brushed some dirt from the wall, finding more words. "...Huh... _Within the drops of tears, lies the other side_. ...The other side? Other side of what?"

Helga looked back at the skeleton, gulping lightly. Holding her breath, she reached two fingers into the skull's empty sockets, grimacing at the feel of the rotted bones, moss, and whatever else was building up on the bones. She pulled out a small, shining jewel, that looked like a delicate tear drop.

"This…is it?"

That's when she notice…the entire cave was moving.

Questions

Q: Would you like a Hawaiian punch?

A:…..-cheesy smile= HELLZ YEA! –gets punches-

Q:What's your deal?

A:What's yours?

Q: So why the heck does Arnold talk to animals?

A: Well that little information will be discover later in the chappies

Q: No…really…what's your deal?

A: Review or you get nothing. :D

Q: YOU SUCK!

A: Not a question, OUT!

Q: Why is it taking forever to get these chapters out if you guys already wrote the entire story?

A: It seems that things have gotten…lazy. The person who was suppose to beta ended up not editing (Nintendogal55) and so I kept trying to find other people to beta.

If you want to beta it…be our guest….however I decided to post this unedited and later I will go back and edit every single chapter when I have time. So in a few days…this entire story will be up soon because…waiting for more than 9 months is a bitch to readers and I hate doing this to you guys.

The same with the other BrokenNintendo fanfics…they are going to be posted just like this unedited.


	13. The Adventure Continues

**The Jungle Boy 13**

**The Adventure Continues**

The cave was quaking, almost violently, Helga grabbed onto the wall to support herself, wondering what the heck was happening. Much to her surprise, the wall, that was supposed to be a dead end, lifted upward, like a temple door from dungeon video games, and revealed...the outside.

"...What just happened?" Helga blinked, shielding her eyes as the sunlight poured in. Gingerly, holding her now blown out torch tightly, she stepped out of the cave into the outside, looking around her, taking a few deep breaths. _Whoa, it's like I was in an Indiana Jones movie or something!_

"You found it!" Arnold said surprising her in the process.

"Arnold?" Helga nearly fell over, holding her torch in a defensive stance, before she relaxed. "Um...h-hey, what are you doing over...I mean, yeah, I found it. Of course I found it! But um, what was with that cave? Was it magic, or some kind of trick?"

Shrugging with a secret smile. "Well you better hurry up to your next task before the sun sets."

"Wait! You didn't answer my-" But he was already gone. _If I didn't love him so much I'd probably smack him..._

With no other choice, and and using her torch as a walking stick, she trudged up the hill toward the dense trees of the jungle, and took the map back out again. She was now supposed to search an area of the jungle infested with vines galore, and swing across a pit of thorn bushes in order to find the next artifact.

"Looks like the Indiana Jones wannabe strikes again." Helga muttered to herself.

XXX

Reaching for the artifact that was beyond her reach, carefully reaching for it while trying not to fall off of the rock she was standing on. "Who the heck thought it was a great idea to put one on top of a cliff!" Grunting, she knelt down, and tried to reach for it again, but with no success. _Come on Helga, you can do this! You have to prove yourself to them! Especially Arnold... He can't be your protector forever! You have to pull your weight too!_

She finally got it but found herself falling, warm arms grabbed her swinging in the air, lifting her head up to see Arnold holding onto the vine.

"Arnold!" Helga squeaked, and looked back down, to see the ground so far down below, and shuddered. "You sure have a knack for saving my life when I'm in trouble like this. I'm beginning to think you've been stalking me."He swung down towards the rocky cliff on the other side, setting her down.

"What's stalking?"

"Stalking, it's when you're...following someone and they're unaware of it."

"Then...yes I am."

A blush came to her face, her eyes widening. A lot of the time stalking was meant to be creepy and inexcusable, but not like this... "Arnold...why am I not surprised that you're trying to break the rules a bit?" She gave a little smile. "Still, if it hadn't been for you, I think I would've plummeted to my death."

"just don't tell on me" he said walking behind her, when she turn around to speak he was gone again.

"I won't, my love..." She said in a soft voice. Looking down at the artifact, this time it was of a figure made out of shiny stone, holding the symbol of the Green Eyes in his hands above his head. Tucking it away into her pack, she looked to see that it was sunset on the horizon, and knew she had to get going. _Maybe I'll take a break and try to shelter myself..._

_XXXX_

A while later she sat at the camp fire cooking some fish she had caught wondering if Arnold was eating or if he was there watching her. After eating the fish, writing a log in her journal about the day, and laying close to the fire, Helga felt completely tired, slowly falling to sleep.

Arnold walk towards her putting a warm fur on her body and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Helga."

Helga stirred lightly, but didn't wake up, but smiled softly as she snuggled under the fur, breathing evenly, and her brow no longer furrowing. She now looked peaceful.

XXXX

The next morning Helga woke up looking around the camp then to her fur blanket.

"Wait...how did...? ...Arnold." she whispers smiling softly.

Getting up, she took some fruit and nuts she stored in her bag, and ate some before she would start out. It was day two, and she still had two artifacts left to find. Taking out her journal, she began her log for the day.

_**Day two**_

_**Well, the sun's up and it's cloudy, so it might rain later...who knows. But I'm ready for this. I have two artifacts, and still gotta find the other two. One is hidden at the bottom of a deep pond somewhere in the jungle, and the other is on top of a mountain. I have until tomorrow when the sun is set. I bet I can do it!**_

_**...And Arnold is STILL helping me in secret, or not-so-secret. Just last night he gave me a piece of fur to use as a blanket. What a sweetheart. I love him so much! I'm not going to tell on him, I'd never do that. Besides, I bet Old Man Sanchez knows it anyway. Heh heh... Anyway, so I'm gonna get started! Here goes nothing.**_

Tucking her journal away, and rolling and clipping the fur on the underside of her backpack, she stood up, took her walking stick, and continued her challenge.

XXX

The map had lead her into the deep dark jungle, walking through it sent chills down her spine. This particular area of the jungle was so densely populated in trees with thick leaves, higher branches, it almost blocked out the sky, making it seem to be darker. It was chilling, very eerie.

_Okay, so the map says the watering hole is somewhere around here... I'll go there first, since the mountain is further off._ Helga thought, trying to calm herself as she read the map. _Easy does it Helga, you're going to be fine. ...I just hope there are no potential predators taking a drink..._

It wasn't long before she came to find a large pond, with some rays of sunlight peeking through the trees above. She looked at the water apprehensively, biting her lip.

Taking off her backpack, she placed it on the ground, along with her boots, and then removed her bow from her hair, placing it in the bag for protection. Hesitating, and wondering deep down if her beloved was somewhere nearby, watching, she gingerly removed her loin skirt, and placed it with her other things, and then the furry piece around her chest.

Helga then took a thin stalk of a plant to use as a makeshift snorkel, a trick she had learned from movies.

Diving down into the water, she notice a hole, swimming towards it and going into The hole hoping she wouldn't get stuck, when she swam deeper she notice there was a passage way. Swimming upward and finally getting out of the cool water, greedily breathing more air, gasping as she notice the whole cave was lit with burning torches. After swimming towards the dry cave and getting out she notice there were papers everywhere, a clock, a bed. It looks like someone modern lived here.

"What...the?" Helga gasped, swimming a little closer to the shore, taking in the place. _Does someone live here? Oh boy, I'd better get out of here, I don't have anything on, and I might get in trouble if I'm caught._

Turning she saw something catch her eyes, something shiny. Biting her lip, she debated whether or not to investigate it. A towel sitting nearby caught her eye, and for a moment wondered if she should use it.

_It'll only be for a minute. I want to see the shiny thing._

She slowly climbed out of the water, took the towel, and wrapped it around herself. Then she went to see what the shiny thing was, which was hidden in a small little alcove in the wall. She couldn't tell what it was, since it was a little bit shadowed, but the shine coming from it was enough to indicate something was there. But what was it? The artifact? Or something else entirely? For that matter, why was it here? What was this place? Did someone live here?

_What is that?_

That's when the torch she was holding shown the room filled with treasures, coins all over the ground, rubies and diamonds everywhere, sitting on top of the pile of riches was the artifact.

_Wow! It's...treasure...everywhere! Is this the secret hidden treasure of the Green Eyes? Otherwise why would the artifact be here?_ Helga approached, and gently took the artifact, examining it. _Or is this part of the test? ...To see if I would be tempted to take the treasures? Well heck, it'd be awesome to have all this money. But...that wouldn't be right, would it? No, I'd show how greedy I was. ...Besides, all I need is the artifact._

This time the artifact was a sphere, made out of gold and silver, with a bronze carving of the Green Eyes symbol. It was a little small, probably a little over the size of a baseball, and it had a bronze encasing, holding the ball in place.

"...Well, I got what I was after. May as well get going." Helga looked around the room once more before placing the torch back. _Still, what is this place? Where'd all this treasure come from? Who lives here? ...Oh well, I'll ask the old man when I get back._

_XXXX_

Arnold sat on a large stone playing his flute while waiting for Helga. He felt something in his chest, pride…yes, he was proud of her for getting three artifacts in only two days.

_Mi__ amada._

At first it was odd calling her that but he grown really fond of the nickname ever since she called him that, _mi amado_. It made his heart jump whenever he heard those words from her lips.

_Mi amada..._ The young boy thought, with a smile.

Meanwhile...

Some ways away, after Helga had emerged from the pond, and had dried off, then put her loin skirt and fur piece back on, as well as her boots and bow, she put the artifact into her bag and continued on. Her last destination was El Dorado mountain, which was north-east, according to the map, and where the last artifact was.

But before she could go, there was a distant sound in the jungle. It sounded like... music?

Her heart jumped.

_...Arnold? Is that you? Playing your little flute?_

Helga's curiosity got the better of her, and so she went in the other direction to follow the sound of the music, tucking the map away as she went. She had to find out, was it Arnold playing his music? Or something else? Whatever it was, it didn't stop her from running in the direction of the sounds, as it got louder and louder the closer she got...

_Yes, it's Arnold! He's playing his flute! I know the sound of that flute anywhere! Oh my love...I wonder if he knows I found the third artifact?_

Sure enough, coming around the bend, she saw him sitting on a rock, playing his little flute.

"Arnold?"

Turning around in suprise "Helga?"

"Hey there, still following me eh hair boy?"

Blushing hard "Yes I am, sorry."

"I'm not exactly complaining." Helga admitted, sitting on a rock across from his. "So hey, I found three artifacts, in two days. Pretty darn good huh? ...But I got a couple of questions. What was with that hidden room? It looked so modern, as if someone lived there, and all that treasure...by the way, I didn't take any of it. That's another thing, was that part of the challenge? To test my temptation?"

Nodding his head "it's...my parents treasure"

"...you mean...your rich?"

Arnold shrugs "what's the use of using yellow circles and shiny rocks?"

"You do know that you use them to get things right?"

"I have everything I need."

"Of course you do. What I mean is, that stuff in there is money. Your parent's treasure is worth money. Where I came from, and even in places around here in San Lorenzo, where modern society is, they use money in order to get what they want or need. You go to a store, buy something, and give money in exchange."

"Oh…that's nice."

"But you can get stuff for the villagers"

"Like?"

"Clothes? Maybe some items, like nick knacks, storage boxes, medicine, books, blankets."

"...Would that be wise?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be? I don't mean for you to get modern things, but little things here and there to offer a little help for them."

The boy thought of that for a moment.

"But you know, it's only an idea."

"What kind or…"modern things would I get?"

"You know, maybe one day we can travel to one of the villages." Helga suggested. "I'll go with you and help you out, show you what you can buy. How about that? The people are usually very friendly and helpful, so they'll answer any and all questions you might have if I can't."

He slowly backed away from her with serious expression with a hint of fear. "If I leave, the jungle will be in danger."

Her eyes widened. "Why do you say that?"

"If I cannot be there to protect the jungle or the villagers... It will be in danger."

"Arnold...it's the jungle, bad things happen regardless of your presence. You can't be everywhere at once." She stood up, and held his hands. "You're just one boy. You do your best, and I know the villagers appreciate it immensely, and I know your parents would be so proud of you. They deem you as their God, but they also know you're only human. But that's not the point. I won't force you to do this kind of thing, leaving a bit and going into a more modern village, until you feel ready. If nothing else, I can go myself and get a few things and bring them back for you."

"Helga I cannot make you do such a-"

"Hush up, you guys do so much for me, no reason I can't do something back. But for now, I have to find the last artifact. So, wish me luck, okay? I'm heading out now." The blonde girl leaned in, her lips barely an inch away from his. She wanted to kiss him _so badly_, but decided against it for now, and opted to kiss him on the cheek. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you helped me out."

He stood there watching her leave with a goofy smile, bringing his hand up to touch his now warm cheek.

END OF CHAPTER


	14. Achievements

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 14**

**Achievements**

Climbing the mountain was tough work. Sure, she'd done some indoor rock climbing before, but it was NOTHING compared to this. First she had to hike up, sometimes having to climb over big rocks. It wasn't so bad, albeit a long way.

Now she was climbing, since the mountain grew steeper and rockier, making it tricky, but she pushed on. She was determined, and NOT ready to go down without a fight.

"WOAH!" She screamed almost falling off but instead she kept going hoping Arnold wasn't going to save her again, sure she loved the fact that he cared but she wanted to do this on her own!

"Okay…relax Helga Ol'girl, just take a breathe and keep moving" Climbing up towards the top she grab hold on the artifact, landing on the ground and sighing happily. "I did it!"

That was until the ground she was laying on caved in.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-OOF!"

She landed on her bottom inside of...the mountain? Sun shined in through the hole above her, and Helga looked around in confusion, wondering what had happened.

"Congratulations young Helga, you have completed the challenge." Came the voice of Elder Sanchez as he stepped out of the shadows, holding a candle.

"W-Wait...huh? What are you doing here?"

"I have come to give you your final challenge."

"Final challenge?" Helga looked down at the artifact in her hand, and then back a up at the elder. "Okay, what is it?"

"What is the one thing" putting up one finger "You have always remember to have in life"

"One thing?"

"One thing, I can give you one hint and that is it; you can give it to anyone."

Helga was stumped. But she knew she had to try, it was going to require a lot of thinking. She knew it wasn't just ANYTHING, it was something in particular, something important. But what? What in the world could possibly be given to anyone? That probably wasn't an inanimate object? She thought long and hard, considering the options and what the riddle possibly meant. She was usually very good with riddles, but man this one was tricky.

And yet, somehow, it seemed as if the answer was right there, behind a door. She just had to find the key, and when she knew it, she would have been silly not to think of it in the first place.

Closing her eyes, she delved into her mind, thinking long and hard of what it was...she had to hurry, despite that Elder Sanchez wasn't rushing her.

Then she thought of Arnold...of course, one way or another her thoughts ALWAYS returned to the boy she was so in love with.

_Wait..._ Helga's eyes snapped open. She faced the elder and with no hesitation, said, "Love."

"And so you have won the test."

"Why was love a test anyway?"

"El Corazon means "The Heart" our people believe that the heart is more worth any treasure in the world"

_No wonder why Arnold doesn't want to touch that money…in all reality he believes he doesn't need it as long as he has…love. From the everyone and everything in the jungle. _Helga realized. "...That...that's true. No matter how you look at it, love really is the strongest force out there."

"Indeed, it is what we have believed since the beginning." Elder Sanchez smiled. "...You love him, do you not?"

A blush came to Helga's cheeks, unsure of what to say to that, her eyes darting around nervously. The elderly man laughed and patted her head.

"I can see it in your eyes, child. Come. Let us return to the village."

"...Yes, sir."

Xxxxx

"So the warrior has come back home" Adaila, a woman whom Helga had learn most of her Spanish from. The woman's height was small but she made up with her big personality. She had two small children and lives closer to Arnold and Helga's tree house. The entire Village had made a feAst for Helga's triumph return, despite her protests, but they insisted.

"It's good to be home Adaila"

Arnold was off distance playing with the younger children, at the moment the children giggled and ran to hide while Arnold counted.

"Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…seis…siete…ocho…nueve..."

Not far off, Helga could see what he was doing as a she noticed a few kids run off and hide in some places, giggling and trying not to be too loud. She couldn't help but think it cute that he was so good with kids, even though he was just a kid himself.

A playful smirk came to her face as an idea popped into her head.

Arnold narrows his eyes crawling on the ground trying to listen to any giggles from the children, not hearing anything he slowly crawling acting as if he were a wild tiger hunting his prey. The bushes Rustling to his right, carefully he was able to put up the sounds of giggling, Leaping from the ground and pouncing on the little girl, both tumbling as Arnold made a cute "Rawr" sound.

The four year old giggling up at the boy, "_me has encontrad_o!" (You found me)

"_sí lo hice, la próxima vez trate de no hacer ningún ruido_" (yes I did, next time try not to make any noises)

"Si Arnold" (Yes Arnold)

The boy stood up looking for more victims to hunt. He approached a tree, certain no one was hiding behind it at the moment...

Helga leaped out from behind it, kissed him on the cheek, and then ran off into some tall grass, before he could even properly see her.

Did…something just…

Green eyes widen looking around the area seeing no one was there, scratching his head as he ponders about it. Nothing was there, he didn't even hear anything! Normally he was always paying attention to his surrounding. Narrowing his eyes and trying to track down this…thing.

Unsure if it was a human and animal? Or maybe it was the legendary…. Chupacabra? They were known to be this fast but…didn't this thing just licked him? Or kissed him?

Wiping his cheek he notice it wasn't wet.

"Human..." He murmured to himself.

Moving along, he spotted a head crouched in the tall grass, and chuckled, silently going over and patting the little girl there.

"Eeeee!" She giggled, and then hurried off. "_Audios!_"

A moment later, a kiss was planted on his other cheek, and before he could face the perpetrator, there was no one there. Yet again.

Feeling a bit freaked out for a moment, he swiftly turns towards the sound of giggling, knowing that Jose was hiding around the tree, the small child ran towards the second tree feeling pretty slick. Laughing softly as he slowly creeps behind the boy but before he gotten the chance to do anything…

"Gotcha!" A pair of arms grabbed him around his waist. They both tumble on the floor while Jose ran off laughing and saying "ja ja no me capturo" (ha ha you didn't catch me)

Looking upward towards the beautiful sky but nothing compared it to the blue eyes of the girl above him now blocking the view of the sky.

"Peek-a-boo." Helga smirked playfully. "I see you."

"I see...you too…Rawr!"

And before she could react, he jumped up and playfully tackled her to the ground, making her laugh and squeal with delight, and retaliating by flipping them over so she could pin him down.

Trying to pin her arms but it looked like she would win since he didn't want to over power her since submitting was way too fun.

"Heh heh, pinned ya." The blonde girl said tauntingly.

"You have me." Arnold smiled. "What will you do?"

"Mmm...I don't know... There's quite a few things I could do." Helga smirked playfully, leaning down toward him a bit.

Emerald eyes lowers to stare at her lips, he wonder how would they feel against his? Were they soft as they looked? "Like what?" he asks slowly feeling these odd feelings in his stomach, he briefly wonder if he was sick.

"Like...this..." Helga lowered her eyelids and leaned in, going for the gold to meet his delicious-looking lips. _Almost there..._

They lips met both opening their eyes widely as the shock and feel of the other person's lips, it felt like an electric current went through there bodies. Pulling away from the strong feeling and simply staring at each other.

_Oh criminy...I kissed him...I FINALLY kissed him! Although brief, simply nothing short of wondrous, oh Arnold my love...how your sweet lips send me into such a state of happiness I never knew existed..._ A deep blush came to her cheeks as she stared back into his emerald eyes, which held curiosity and something else she couldn't describe.

"Helga, Arnold venire" (Come) called Adalia trying to put her son Jose to sleep, the boy kept fussing.

The two kids immediately got up, both blushing and avoiding each other's gazes as they did as Adalia asked.

XXX

Arnold digs into the tasty meat listening to more stories about what Helga had to indure, luckily she left out about him being there even though some people knew he had followed her. So much for stealth.

"So you did not take anything from there?" Adalia questioned.

"Heck no I didn't! And now that I know it was his parent's treasure, I'm sure glad I didn't! Besides, the artifact was what I needed. Besides, I was almost scared it would all cave in on me if I touched the treasure and not the artifact. Like in that movie _Aladdin_." A bunch of confused stares made her slap herself. "Never mind. The point is, I got the artifact, then I explored the jungle a bit, before heading to the mountain."

After they ate Helga helped the ladies clean until the sun was setting, Arnold tried to help but the women kept shooing him away.

Now sitting against a tree closing his eyes, he heard her footsteps and cracked an eye open. Sitting down beside him Helga stares up at the stars.

"I'm glad to be back"

"We are are glad your back"

"It was hard but I'm glad I made it"

Arnold caught her by surprise when she felt him lay his head on her lap. "So...what is this...Al-latin?"

"Aladdin. It's an animated Disney movie. A movie is...a moving picture with sound. Anyway, in one part of the movie, Aladdin, the character, has to go into the Cave of Wonders to find a lamp. A magic lamp! But the cave warns him that he cannot touch anything except the lamp. Now, the cave is full of treasures of all kinds, to serve as temptation. If he touches anything except the lamp, he's doomed. By the time he finds the lamp, his monkey sidekick, Abu, touches a forbidden treasure, and because of it the Cave of Wonders begins to collapse and cave on them."

His eyes widen "do they...are they? What happens Helga?" in felt very sad that this...Aladdin guy and his money dies, sure it was a...Moving picture...but he felt like he was Aladdin, on a quest to the cave of wonders.

_I wonder what is a moving picture? I never seen one before._

"Well, he and Abu, and the magic carpet...which flies, by the way, get trapped in the Cave of Wonders. But then Aladdin rubs the magic lamp, and releases the genie."

"What is a genie?"

"A magical being that grants your wishes now shut up, pay attention and let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Don't sweat it! Anyway, so the genie gets them out of there, and that's how they escape."

"And what else? Is that the end of his life?"

"Of course not! ...You really want to know what else happens?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay. Well after they escape, the genie grants Aladdin's first wish, to be a Prince, and turns Abu into an elephant, for transportation method. They go back to Agrabah, to try to pass off as a Prince to win over Princess Jasmine. But the evil sorcerer Jafar tries to foil their plans!" She went on to explain the plot of the movie, making gestures and emphasis, to which he was admittedly very interested in.

He started to love this story when she described about the Princess Jasmine woman. He didn't notice how or when but he begin to picture himself this Aladdin fellow and Helga was the Princess.

END OF CHAPTER


	15. Alatin

The Jungle Boy

A-latin

**Author's Note: Decided to add some fun to this chapter, it's basically just fluff and comedy. If you don't like it then wait for the next chapter, this is just for giggles. **

**Also, yes, we use a scene and dialogue from the movie **_**Aladdin**_**. It was all just in pure fun, so please don't get your panties in a knot.**

The boy listen to Helga's story and couldn't help but to be lost in the tale, it was exciting and interesting, closing his eyes and smiling at the tale. The boy didn't notice that he was falling asleep…..

Arnold felt sweat dripping down his face, worried he would fail on his quest, as he reach towards the golden lamb, and gently picked it up. "This...is it? This is what we came all the down here for-"

He notice some commotion behind him, and turned around to look back down below where he had told Abner and the magic carpet to wait for him. Much to his horror, the magic carpet had been trying to hold Abner back by his tail, but lost grip. "ABNER! NO!"

The small pig's mouth grabbed the red jewel in which he discovered it was NOT food.

"_Infidels!_" Yelled a booming voice.

"Oink oink!" Abner squeaked, panicking by now.

"_You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never see the light of day!_"

Arnold races down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and he skies down until he flies into the air. The water has turned into lava. He is falling toward it, when all of a sudden carpet appears and catches him. Abner is standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. He looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. Then carpet races over and Arnold grabs poor Abner, just as the last rock is exploding.

Flying high, falling melted rocks are close to them, the magically carpet. But then, the lava rose up much like a tidal wave, and began to chase after the flying magic carpet holding them, as if the lava tidal wave had a mind of its own.

"Whoa! Carpet let's move!"

Carpet flew back to where they had entered, into the tunnel that had led to this area of the cave, but the lava wave continued to follow after them. Abner was getting restless and scared, crawling all over Arnold in an attempt to grab him for leverage. Annoyed he grabbed him off, trying to calm him down.

"Abner! Stop it!"

But fear replaced his features as they now saw they were heading toward what seemed to be a dead end.

"Start panicking!"

The magically capet goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to

growl and close. Carpet and company are almost to the top when a

boulder drops on carpet, sending it to the floor. Arnold grabs

onto the rock wall and holds on. He sees the the same old man at the top, within reach.

"Hey there please Help me out!" Arnold cries out

The fat old man with his belly showing from his clothes tries to reach for him.

"Throw me the lamp!"

"I can't hold on, give me your hand Harold!"

"First give me the lamp!"

With no other choice, he reached for the lamp in his pocket, struggling to hand it over to the old man, who grabbed it from him.

"Yes! At last! I've done it!" The old man tucked it away, and then grabbed hold of Arnold's wrist, taking him by surprise, as he drew out a jagged dagger.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Arnold cried.

"Giving you your reward! Your eternal reward..."

As he raised his the dagger, Abner popped up and bit down on his arm, causing him to yell out in surprise, letting go of Arnold in the process, who fell screaming into the abyss of the cave. Down below, carpet tried to free itself from under the boulder, struggling. Harold threw Abner down into the cave as well, just as carpet managed to free itself and catch them. The Cave of Wonders then sank into the sand, never to be opened again...

XXX

"Whooooooooooaaaa!" Arnold immediately sat up, crying out in surprise and fright, blinking and feeling disoriented. He panted heavily, and was sweating, his heart racing.

"Arnold? Hey...what's wrong? Bad dream?"

Arnold looked toward the source of the voice, finding Helga sitting there against the tree next to him, in the outskirts of the village. When had he fallen asleep? It was nighttime now, most of the villagers were retiring to their treehouses or huts by now.

"Oh...um...yes, I have strange dream..."

"Oh." Helga nodded, and stood up. "Well c'mon, let's go back to the treehouse and you can tell me all about it there, I'm pretty tired and it'd be nice to get to sleep in our comfy bed."

XXXXX

"Woah yeah then I guess that would be a bad dream"

Arnold laid against Helga, both were enjoying the cool breeze of the night, as they lay on their bed in the treehouse. Her fingers ran through his hair, and he closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the feel.

"It was...very strange."

"No kidding. At least it's over now. In a while maybe you'll have a good dream while we sleep." A yawn escaped her, and her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep.

"...Helga?"

"Mm?"

"do you like living here?"

"Of course"

"With the villagers?"

"Yeah"

"…with me?"

"What's with the questions you?"

"I like you living here"

"I love living here with you, the villages and of course the animals"

"Helga?"

He felt something hit his face, lifting the clothe Helga was using for a made shift pillow.

"Go to sleep, would ya?"

"Oh…okay." Helga notice that his voice sounded very disappointed.

"Let me guess, now you can't go to sleep because of your little nap right?"

"Yes…no…well…" playing with his fingers nervously.

Her eyes opened, glancing at him. "...Is something wrong? Are you okay? What is it?"

Sighing and deciding to tell her the story the best he would, still feeling very shy and embarrassed but he hope she wouldn't laugh at him.

XXXXX

(Three years ago)

The boy sat on the tree playing music, the song was very dark and sad expressing loneliness and pain. Watching some of the village women bring their children into the huts. The boy stops his music and lowers his flute down to his lap. Looking up at the sky, it looked like it was about to rain. Frowning, eyes watered up, with his dirty arm he wipes the offensive liquid from his eyes.

The day became colder in the night, he knew he should head back inside of his treehouse but he didn't want to move.

After a few minutes he stood up on the branch, his arms out as he walks on the branch acting as if he would fall. The boy leapt down onto the ground and slowly walk towards one of the huts. Looking in he saw Adalia with her two children, the woman lays the sleepy child in his home made bed, gently touching his cheek and giving him a sweet goodnight kiss on his head. The baby name Jose moaned turning over, Adalia turn towards her daughter, wrapping her up in the fur and giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"pero no estoy cansado" (but I'm not tired)

"Voy a contarte una historia y tal vez te ayudará. Érase una vez en una tierra muy, muy lejos, había un país en el que siempre estaba lloviendo, lloviendo y lloviendo; chaparrones de lluvia durante todo el día, todos los días, durante años y años y años. Y vivía un niño, en una casita en la montaña, con su papá y su perro.

Tenía nueve años y todos los días de su vida, había llovido y llovido durante todo el día y toda la noche.

¿Puedes imaginar siempre lloviendo y siempre que se moja?"

(I will tell you a story and maybe they will help you. Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there was a country where it was always raining, raining and raining; downpours of rain all day, every day, for years and years and years. And there lived a little boy, in a little house on the mountain, with his Daddy and his dog.

He was nine years old and every day of his life, it had rained and rained, all day and all night.

Can you imagine it always raining and always being wet?)

The boy stood there allowing the cold wet rain fall on him as he listen in to the story already interested in it.

Adalia shift in the bed holding her daughter close to her, Arnold tilt his head staring at them.

"La gente siempre le decía que, antes de que naciera, había habido una cosa tal como un sol, lo que fue un grande, redondo, lo amarillo, lo que dio luz y calor a todo ya todos y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su gran , cara redonda y amarilla. Y para ver esa sonrisa en el sol, la gente lo miraba y devolverle la sonrisa a la misma."

(People were always telling him that, before he was born, there had been such a thing as a sun; this was a big, round, yellow thing, which gave warmth and light to everything and everybody and it always had a smile on its big, round, yellow face. And to see that smile on the sun, people would look at it and smile back at it.)

"El niño no parecía a la foto de la idea de un grande, redondo, la cara amarilla y sonriente, como nunca había visto uno. Y no podía creer que la gente podía mirarlo y sonreír, porque en su pequeño pueblo, nadie sonrió, todas se veían tristes.

Un día, la gente empezó a comentar que el cielo parecía un poco más ligero. Seguía lloviendo y las nubes negro todavía estaban allí, colgando en el cielo, pero parecía más claro.

Al día siguiente, la gente empezó a comentar más, que parecía haber llovido menos. Al día siguiente, sólo llovió durante la mitad del día. El próximo, sólo corría y rociados. Al día siguiente, dejó de llover.

Al día siguiente, había nubes blancas y no de color negro. A continuación, había trozos de cielo azul. Hasta que de pronto, no había nubes en absoluto y una grande, redondo, amarillo lo dejó caer en el cielo, dando calor y luz a todo el mundo. Y la gente miró a esta cosa y se sonrieron al verlo porque tenía una gran sonrisa, radiante en su cara.

Y el niño se sentó en la cama y vi una cosa que había oído en los cuentos: una grande, redonda cosa amarilla en el cielo, con una sonrisa en su cara. "Ese debe ser el sol!", Exclamó el niño, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Y corriendo a la calle y vio que todo el mundo estaba sonriendo.

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre."

(The little boy could not seem to picture the idea of a _big, round, yellow, smiling face_, as he had never seen one. And he couldn't believe that people could look at it and smile, because in his little village, nobody smiled; they all looked sad.

One day, the people began to comment that the skies seemed a little lighter. It was still raining and the black clouds were still there, hanging in the skies, but it did seem lighter.

The following day, people began to comment more, that it seemed to have rained less. The next day, it only rained for half the day. The next, it only drizzled and trickled. The next day, it stopped raining.

The following day, there were white clouds and not black ones. Next, there were bits of blue sky. Until suddenly, there were no clouds at all and a _big, round, yellow thing_ sat heavily in the sky, giving warmth and light to everybody. And the people looked up at this thing and they smiled to see it because it had a _big, beaming smile_ on its face.

And the little boy sat up in bed and saw a thing he had heard in stories: a _big, round, yellow thing_ up in the sky, with a smile on its face. "_That must be the _**_sun_**!", exclaimed the little boy, smiling back. And he ran into the streets and saw that everyone else was smiling.

_And they all lived happily ever after.)_

_Arnold walks away from the scene, looking up at the sky, rain fell down his face and silently he wonder if the sun would ever shine for him. _

_XXX_

_"...That's what you were thinking about? That old Spanish story?"_

_"Yes. ...You know it?"_

_The young girl nodded, propping her head on her hand, her elbow supporting her. "Yeah. Before we came here to San Lorenzo, I had to do some research of the place...yeah, Bob made me look into the places we could go and some history stuff, you know. That old story you told me now, yeah, I looked it up when I was looking up the Spanish Inquisition. ...I guess it means something to you, doesn't it?"_

_"Ever since I was able to walk, I look into the village and see…families, I…was bad boy." _

_"You mean you were a bad boy?"_

_Nodding sadly before speaking once again "I didn't want to be with the villagers, they were family but…they had their own place…children. I didn't…I didn't…" fighting to remember the English term._

_"Fit in?"_

_"Si, fit in." sighing and turning to lay on his back looking at the ceiling. "I wouldn't speak, I…no smile…I see families, parents…but…not mine."_

_Sympathy ran through Helga then as she watched him, his expression forlorn and crestfallen. In fact, she even felt...empathy. It was sad to hear that such a sweet boy like him had gone through such a phase of feeling left out and alone because he had no family when the other villagers did, so much so that he distanced himself from them so he wouldn't have to face the pain. Not to be a bad person, but just because he was lonely, trying to fit in, and wanted to have his family, a real family._

_She reached over, gently stroking his brow and scalp with her free hand. He relaxed a bit under her soft touch, looking a little less sad._

_"Arnold...you know, if it makes you feel any better, I felt that way too."_

_He looked at her then, turning his head a bit. "You had?"_

_"Yeah. I mean, my situation isn't exactly the same as yours, but I definitely had that feeling of being so alone, but you knew that. I knew my family wasn't perfect, and I didn't expect them to be, but I...well, you know how it was with them. I resented them more than I loved them. I wanted us to be a good family, always loving each other and sticking together through thick and thin, to be what a family should be. ...But it just wasn't. There was only neglect and uncertainty. ...And I'd walk around, looking at other families, and just feeling so...jealous. I had no respect at home, no one noticed me... And, well, when kids at school made fun of me because I had a unibrow and didn't act like a girl, I'd be mean to them and push them away. For a long time I was so sure that was the way I am, who I was as a person. But...it was just me reacting to the lack of a good family. ...I may have parents, but frankly, I always felt like I didn't belong with them. Like I didn't fit in. You know my sister was a stellar overachiever, and Bob and Miriam loved her for it, and because I wasn't the second Olga they wanted, they shunned me. Fitting in at home, and in school, and the rest of the outside world...forget it, it was impossible."_

_"Helga..." Arnold murmured sympathetically. "...We are, kind of same, no?"_

_"...Yeah. In some ways, we are."_

_"Then…would you want to be…apart of me?" he saw her raise her eyebrow down at him. "Be my family" lifting his hand to cup her cheek "we will not be alone, I will not let you be sad anymore" his thumb rubs her cheek as his eyes water "no alone Helga, you have me. Be my family and I be yours" his thumb caught the tear that fell down her eye. "I love you…do you like me?"_

_Her hear soared, as she looked into his eyes, touched and moved that he wanted to have such a connection with her. She was bemoaned that he didn't mean it romantically, but a family love and connection was still strong and powerful, and not to mention heartwarming, and it would definitely help. Helga nodded, leaning her forehead against his. _

_"...I do like you Arnold. Sure I'll be your family, we can be a family together. Heck, you've made a better family to me, you and all the villagers, than my parents and sister ever have. I'd love it. ...I love you." __Guess that's the closest I'll be admitting that I love him...that sounds all right for now._

_Helga rolled over to lay on her back, Arnold rolled to his side, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Helga"_

_Inwardly swooning Helga sighs with a goofy smile "Goodnight, Arnold."_

_XXX_

_End of chapter!_

_Questions_

_**Q: Is the story really true?**_

_**A: Not quite "true", but it is an old Spanish story.**_

_**Q: Hey! What the hell? They're nine! They can't be in love now! They have to grow up and be bigger and-**_

_**A: Not a question! OUT! **_

_**Q: Can I be in this story?**_

_**A: Maybe. X3 You can be one of the Green Eyes.**_

_**Q: Is Helga ever going to leave San Lorenzo?**_

_**A: No. And that's all we're saying.**_

_**Q: Are they going to get together?**_

_**A: Well OF COURSE they are!**_


	16. Engaging Fires

**The Jungle Boy**

**Engaging Fires**

The fall season had passed in San Lorenzo, and although it was a hot climate country just as any country within Central America would be, winter had come, and it mostly rained, but still maintained the constant warm weather. Helga had never lived a life with it being summer all year round, she found it to be pretty interesting since now it was December, and she was wearing attire meant for summer! She knew it was December because she had actually found an electronic Calendar/Clock/GPS item that someone had lost in the jungle. It was given to her by one of the villagers.

It was her first winter and even Christmas season away from her family, and away from Hillwood. She had a lot of adjusting to do, but she was willing to go through with it because nothing was going to stop her from leaving the jungle, or San Lorenzo for that matter. She was happy here, and had a good life going. A _great_ life. In the past few months she'd been here, she was happier than she'd ever been during her life before.

Not only was Christmas coming, and despite that the Green Eyed people didn't celebrate it, she had a better idea for it. But for now, there was another important task at hand.

A wedding was being held this very night. Weddings were a big deal to the villagers, they always threw a grand party whenever anyone was getting married. They were a young couple, between 19-21, and were Nadiana Velasquez and Carlos Castillo. Nadiana was actually the niece of Elder Sanchez, and was a caregiver to the children, while Carlos was a hunter, often teaching the young men, and even sometimes women, of the village to learn how to hunt. They were getting married tonight, and the entire village was working to organize and get everything together.

Especially for a ritual that followed the ceremony. Helga still didn't understand how everything worked but she tried to help out. Meanwhile Arnold had been talking to Elder Sanchez, during the talk the boy kept blushing right red and answer the old man feeling bashful and embarrass, the old man began to laugh patting Arnold on the back.

Helga just watched wondering what all of that was about, though she kept quiet and decided to speak out about it later. Whatever it was, it seemed embarrassing, and she was rather curious about that.

"Helga, sweet girl!" Nadiana said to her, coming over to her. She spoke fluent English as well, having learned from her uncle and her parents as well. "Will you help me with my dress? Everyone else is far too busy."

"Oh, sure, Nadi." Helga nodded, and placed the decorating items she'd been holding over on a table before following the young woman to her hut.

"Thank you very much Helga, I needed someone to help me! Also, what to do you think of the dress? I and my mama made it."

Nadiana took Helga to her room, and showed her the dress. It was strapless, white, along with feathers and other accessories that the Green Eyed people would use, along with a veil, which was actually very light red instead of white or clear.

"The red of the veil is to symbolize passion." Nadiana explained.

"It looks pretty awesome." Helga remarked, gently touching the fabric and feathers of the dress. "Beautiful."

"Thank you!" The older woman gushed. "Oh, when you will marry one day Helga, I will make your dress for you!"

Helga's eyes widened and she blushed, rubbing her arm. "Um...well...I'll...I'll take you up on that..."

"You will be married soon no?"

"S-s-soon?"

"Yes, you are coming of age"

"What...do you mean?"

"When will it be your twelve year?"

"In two years" she answers wondering what is this about.

"You will be a woman in two years" she spoke putting on her flower veil.

"Wait, what? I'll only be twelve. That's still a preteen."

"Worry not Helga, you will understand when you become a woman. It is a natural process all girls will go through in the step to womanhood." Nadiana said, turning around. "Will you help me into my dress, please?"

Helga nodded and stood up to help her get dressed. "But I still don't get it. I won't be an adult for another eight years. How do I become a woman before then?"

"You will understand then, I promise."

"...Um, okay? But, wait, I can't get married at twelve! I'd be too young!"

"Oh, but plenty in our culture will do so, even when they are as young as ten seasons."

"Well what happens?"

"You will be wed with a boy or at least engaged and it depends when he wants to make it official. "

"Official?"

"If he wants to marry you tomorrow then you both will be married, like I said it depends on the man."

"But ...he wouldn't be a man at twelve years old"

"Officially he will be considered a man by the eyes of our tribe."

"Well...wait, what if the woman isn't ready to get married yet? For whatever reason? Marriage is about partnership and compromise, don't you think the couple should get married on their terms when they're both ready?"

"That is why you should find the right man who will wait for you like the man I am about to marry. I am the eldest woman in the village to be married because my man wanted to wait until I am ready; we could have been married earlier like he wanted but instead I wanted to wait until we have our own lives ready. Building our own hut, making sure are emotionally and mentally ready for marriage, however most girls here do not pick the right man. See Lula right there?" Helga looked out the window, seeing the woman while she carries a basket, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"She chose a bad man, he was stubborn and had a tempter, one day he had tried to kill her and her child because he was over controlling. He became very greedy, one day he even tried to steal El Corezon from us. Our people chased him out of the jungle, he attacked us a year later and he ended up fighting with my uncle, he slipped and fell off a cliff never to be heard of again. Her husband was controlling over her and even forced her to married him, of course we didn't know this until she told us years later. She now lives by herself."

"She never remarried?"

"No. She did not."

"Why not? Does she not want to?"

"It is not just that, she wishes to find a man who will respect her and wait until she is ready."

"Oh. ...Wow, poor Lula." Helga frowned a bit, wondering if maybe she should ask who this jerk was, but decided against it for now. "I hope things turn out okay for her."

"As do I, she deserves happiness. She feels she does not, but that is not true. What happened was not her fault."

"No kidding! He was an abusive jerk forcing her around! I sure as heck wouldn't stand for that!"

The drums were heard, the girls stood up "It is almost time, come."

XXXXX

The wedding ceremony was proceeding as planned, a lot like the weddings Helga had been to in her life. Only it was all in Spanish and was going A LOT slower. The elderly priest went on with his sermon for HOURS, since it was now sunset, and the wedding had started in the early afternoon. She sat on her log, with Arnold next to her, trying to stay awake and pay attention, but all she wanted to do was sleep until it was over. She was so bored!

Everyone sat in their places on the rows of logs, a few fell asleep, others tried to pay attention, while some of the kids were restless.

She nudged Arnold lightly. "Does he go on forever every time?"

Arnold nodded. "Yes he does."

"A lot of what he's saying has nothing to do with asking the bride or groom their appropriate 'I do's'..."

"That is true. ...Well, there is not much we can do."

"I guess not. Wouldn't want to cause a scene, I guess?"

They sat there for...a few hours.

XXXXX

Arnold yawn yet again looking down at the girl who was sound sleep on his shoulder, the priest was still talking until he had finally ended it, the bride and groom kissed each other, Arnold poked Helga waking her up.

"No waffles for me, mom..." Helga said groggily, sitting up.

"What is this waffles?" tilting his head to the side looking at the very sleeping girl.

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Oh, never mind. I was a bit too disoriented from sleep. So, it's over?"

"yes, now we must get up and do the wedding ritual" he said standing her up.

"Wedding ritual? Okay, how does it work?"

"There is a large fire, as you see there." He pointed to some villagers putting together a fire in a large pit. It was to be a huge bonfire, from the looks of it. "On either side of those trees and vines, girls and boys line up.Girls on the left, boys on the right. They go around, meet over there (pointing inside of the two pillars that had vines wrapped around them) and come around the fire. They dance together and when they enter the two pillars Elder S ties their wrists together, around the fire. ...Um..." Arnold blushed a bit then, rubbing the back of his neck. "...Will you...want to...dance with...me?"

"Around the fire?"

"Yes but only if you are sure you would...want to"

She shrugs "What the heck."

He gave her a confused look but instead Helga just pushed him towards the men's line. Giving him a wink before heading to the women's line, Arnold's smile could have put the sun to shame.

"Let the ritual begin!" Elder Sanchez announced.

All the men lined up, and then the women did as well. Before long they headed to the arch of vines that stood several yards away from the fire, where they met up and claimed their partner, the woman or man in front of them, and then danced around the fire together. The couple would then separate, go around the fire, and meet back up again, and then one of the elders would tie a ribbon around the couple's wrists.

What Helga didn't know, was the deeper meaning of the ritual.

It was finally Arnold and Helga's turn, they were the last couple, His eyes brighten, the corners of his lips lift into a full out smile, the both jumped and dance side by side, they both separated and dance far away the fire in between them. As they both pass the fire they came back to where Elder Sanchez gave Arnold a look, a smile spread across his features as he bend down asking Helga quickly.

"You agree to dance with him?"

"Of course, why not?"

"Heh, nothing, I shall bind you two together."

He notices he did not have any more ribbon to tie their hands. "This is a bad omen, no ribbon, I cannot tie you two together" he said sadly. Arnold's smile drops, his eyes started to water a bit.

Helga noticed his sad look, and felt her heart sink. She hated to see her love so sad, it just didn't fit him. He was always as bright as sunshine, but seeing him so sad just made her feel sad too. But she wondered why he was so upset. Sure, of course it was natural to be bummed at something like this when things don't go as planned, but on the brink of tears? Was there something she missed?

Whatever it was, she had to do something.

An idea popped into her head then.

"Hey Old Man, you can use this." Helga untied her pink ribbon from her hair, and handed it to him.

Blinking at her, Elder Sanchez beamed with a smile taking both of their wrist and tying them together.

"Then it seems that you got lucky with this one" he said to Arnold who blushes bright red now smiling back.

"I did."

XXXX

After the ceremonial rituals were over, and everyone had decided to turn in for the night, while the newlyweds headed to a special oasis destination a little further off in the jungle for their honeymoon. It was a warm, yet cool night as it grew later, with the full moon overhead, casting its luminous glows, stars studding the sky, and with the quiet, soothing sounds of the jungle all around.

Helga felt pretty sleepy, but had noticed Arnold hadn't come to bed. Naturally she was curious and wanted to know what was up. He was up on the roof of their treehouse. So she climbed out, more expertly than before, and got onto the roof to where he was. He was sitting, leaning back on his hands for support, staring up at the moon.

"Hey Arnold, come to bed. It's late."

"I will, not yet." Arnold told her. "...Come sit with me."

"...Well, okay." Helga shrugged, and walked over, sitting down next to him. "I have to say, that was a pretty interesting way to celebrate a wedding. Even if the priest took forever."

Arnold chuckled. "Yes. It was all a funny wedding."

"...You mean fun, don't you?"

"Yes?"

She giggled, patting his shoulder. "Whatever, football head. And you know, I was thinking also, today, that since now it's December...and wow, my first time living in a place where it's warm all year round, it's been six months since I've stayed here in the jungle, you know. That's half a year. Where I come from, we had snow during this time of year, albeit for a couple of months before it melted away."

"Snow?"

"Snow is a strange substance, it's cold, and it comes from water. When the earth rotates further away from the axis of the sun, at least, in MOST places, this time of year it gets cold, and it snows. Snow is white, and it sticks to the ground. When it snows, it comes down in small little flakes, of any given shape and size. It's really...well, something beautiful. It's cold, though, that's the only problem with it. I know it doesn't snow here in San Lorenzo, but eh, that doesn't matter. Still, it's that time of year. ...If I were back home, we'd be getting ready for a holiday called Christmas."

Arnold looked to her then, scooting a bit closer, bringing his arm around her shoulders. A blush came to her cheeks, and she lay her head against his shoulder, sighing contently.

"Tell me, what is Christ...mas?"

"It's a Holiday, it happens on December 25th every year. Christmas Eve is on December 24th, and it's a time when families get together, have a pretty big meal, exchange gifts, and just celebrate the joy of the season. They get a big pine tree, and decorate it with all kinds of items, place wrapped gifts under it. There are Christmas songs, Christmas specials on TV and in movies...that kind of thing. At least, that's what it usually is to be known. ...At home it's gone okay, but it was never like I imagined it. Sure, I usually get what I want, but it always felt as if something was missing. Well, you already know how I feel when it comes to my stupid family. But I digress. The point is, Christmas is always joyful time of year. They say it's magical, and I know that's pretty dumb, but whatever, guess people just think of it that way sometimes."

"It sounds..." Arnold thought of the right words to say. "...Magical, yes."

"So I notice you talk to Elder Sanchez before the wedding...what were you talking about?"

She notice Arnold had begun to blush a deep red, raising her eyebrow and wondering what had gotten him all embarrassed about.

XXXXX

"Arnold, que está en esa edad fueron pronto se pronuncia como un hombre y el verdadero dios de nuestro pueblo"

(Arnold, you are at that age were you will soon be pronounce as a man and the true god of our village)

Arnold pound his chest giving Elder Sanchez a look that has said "I AM a man" The old man chuckles patting Arnold's shoulder.

"Perdóname, tú eres un hombre. ¿Ha decidido en su futura esposa?"

(Forgive me, You are a man. Have you decided on your future bride?)

Arnold turn to look at Helga who just walked into the hut.

"Hoy es el ritual, a bailar como uno solo, deja que las llamas de la pasión nunca dejarte callejeros hasta que unir nuestras manos en la dicha santa "

(Today is the ritual, to dance as one, let the flames of passion never let you stray until you join hands in holy bliss.)

"The engagement dance"

"Yes, once a couple are tied together it is a sign that they will one day be married, the ribbon binds the couples soul together"

Arnold thought about it for a while, Elder stood up giving the boy another pat "If she loves you, she will dance with you" he said before walking off

XXXXX

"...Nothing much."

**Questions**

**Q:** Did Arnold just...propose to her?

A: Yes.

**Q:** ...Why?

A:...Because!


	17. The gift of stories

**The Jungle Boy 17**

**The gift of stories**

XX~Flashback~XX

"_Happy Birthday Arnold." Helga said giving the boy his gift, he took it in his hands, it was wrapped with leafs and some string. Arnold looked at the gift then smiles "Thank you so much Helga" he said giving her a tight hug, Helga's eyes lowers and she begin to smile a goofy, hugging the smaller boy in return. He pulls away sitting on the bed, Helga raise her eyebrow noticing that the present was laid on the floor unwrapped. That's when she begin to relies "Oh Crimeny, I can't believe I am so stupid…you don't even know that you have to unwrap it"_

"_Unwrap what Helga?"_

"_Your gift here, I forgot you didn't know how. Here, I'll show you how." She picked it up, and demonstrated how to undo the string, and remove the leaves. "See?"_

"_Oh..." Arnold took it from her, and tried it out himself. Looking at the square object for a moment noticing it was the color pink. "Thank you Helga, this is a wonderful-"_

"_No No No No! You…don't know what a book is…do you?" _

_He look back at the object in his hands "Well it's a nice book."_

"_Arnold, a book is...an object that holds papers, with pages of text. Which are words written down. I wrote some poems and short stories for you."_

"_Poems? Short stories...?" _

"_Yes you incredibly cute boy" she said causing the boy to blush_

"_Will you…read stories to me…I…can't…" he felt ashamed, rubbing his arm and looking away from her._

_Helga chuckled, shaking her head. "Ah, what the heck. Sure I'll read to you. So you don't know how to read, huh? Don't worry about it, I'll teach you that too."_

"_Okay." laying on the bed, Helga laid down with him, Arnold brought his head on her shoulder as she open the page of the book. _

XX~End of Flashback~XX

"_And in the end...Hernando and Alina ventured off into the sunset, with their sorrows and regrets behind them, as they went to embrace their new future._" Helga finished reading, and glanced over at her bedmate, seeing him now fast asleep, snuggling against her. She smiled and placed the book aside, blowing out the candle, before laying down next to him and cuddling the smaller boy to her.

_It's been half a year, since I've been here, in the jungle... And my family didn't even care. Whatever, I'm better off without them. I like it here better, anyway. I know for sure I'll never leave him now._ Her grip around him tightened. _Would it really break his heart if I left? ….No way do I want to find out._

XXXXX

"Let's get going Helga" Arnold said walking out of the village, Helga began walking faster to keep up with Arnold. Today she had gotten him to agree in going outside of the jungle. He was still scared and wanted to go there and come right back, Helga assured him everything would be fine but his bizarre behavior just increase when they were both walking towards the village.

"What's with you?"

"I don't like leaving the jungle."

"I know but the jungle will be fine without you for a while. Don't worry about it, it'll be fine."

"Your right…still." looking around the area.

They suddenly heard a loud gunshot, turning around Arnold's green eyes widen, running towards the noise leaving Helga behind, the boy quickly climb on a tree, swung to the next vine, as he heard Helga call his name he knew she would be safe where she was.

Although he didn't know she would follow him

XXX

_There's a hunter out here...if Arnold isn't careful he might get mistaken for an animal and get shot! I have to go make sure he's okay!_ Helga thought as she hurried after him, nearly losing sight a few times along the way.

Something was wrong. Really wrong. She could feel it in her gut. It wasn't just the gunshot from earlier that tipped her off.

Running toward where Arnold left to, after a few minutes later she found him, panting and wiping the sweat from her forehead she quietly walked towards him.

The boy was touching the dead tiger, a bullet had been fired at the poor creature leaving it dead.

"...It's dead...isn't it?" Helga murmured softly, though it was more of a statement than a question.

A slow, solemn nod came from Arnold, as he gently caressed the tiger's fur. "Yes. It has been shot. Female. She die instantly."

Helga's face fell and her heart sank, as her eyes shifted to the fallen tigress, as she lay there, motionless, with a puddle of blood coming from her head. It was almost hard to look at, seeing such a creature meet with a deadly date. And by man, no less. A hunter. A hunter who was probably miles away by now. The tigress was probably already dead long before Arnold even reached her.

She fell to her knees behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders in comfort, unsure of what to say about all this.

Arnold lift his two fingers to his forehead saying a Spanish prayer until…

"ARNOLD LOOK OUT!" The boy felt his as if everything was going in slow motion, he saw the angered Tiger male running towards him, reaching for his dagger in case the tiger did actually attacked him.

Helga, however, reacted faster than him. She grabbed a stick, and tossed it toward the tiger, to get his attention. And then leaped over to a large rock sitting nearby, crouching in front of it.

_I'll have to move fast!_

"Helga no!" Arnold cried as the tiger changed course.

The tiger now ran toward Helga, baring its jaws and lunging toward her with a ferocious snarl. She could feel a stab of fear, but knew she had to act fast in order for her plan to fall through accordingly. The jungle feline grew closer and closer, and before his jaws came in contact with her, Helga jumped up and pulled herself backwards onto the rock, getting out of the way just in time. As a result, the tiger smacked his head against the rock, making it tremor slightly, but Helga held fast.

Now the tiger stumbled, and then fell to the ground, its eyes closed. Neither she or Arnold moved for a couple of moments. Almost afraid the tiger would fake them out.

Arnold slowly walked over to it, taking the stick Helga had thrown earlier, and poked the tiger lightly. And then checked its pulse.

"It's not dead, is it?"

"No. Not dead. It is...how you say...not sleeping but..."

"Oh, unconscious. Out cold."

"Um…yeah…I…think it was the female's mate, maybe that's why tiger attacks."

"No kidding" sitting down for a moment to catch her breath, Arnold turns around looking at Helga "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm fine."

"We should go" Arnold lift the tiger up in his arms, Helga's mouth open wide not believing he was that strong for a nine year old. Arnold walk towards the other tiger laying him down, putting two fingers up and saying a quick prayer in Spanish before getting up and walking towards Helga. "It is sad his mate died. I think Tiger thought I killed his mate"

"That makes sense, that's why he attacked you."

Arnold nods and takes a hold of her hand "Let's head out."

"Are they going to be okay?"

"Let us hope."

XXXX

"We are close...yes?"

"I think so, it should be just beyond that rise up ahead, and then up the hillside, then through the area of the jungle there. Okay, we gotta stop here. My feet are killing me."

"All right. We will stop."

Arnold took her hand, and helped her to sit down on the grass, making sure she was comfortable. She was barefoot this time, as she had been for the past days, trying to learn to make her feet tough enough to withstand getting cut on rocks.

"Helga, I want to say, _muchas gracias_, thank you. You...saved me." He said with a smile, holding her hands in his. "If not for you, that tiger would hurt me."

"...W-Well, it's no big deal...I just stopped him from attacking you, and didn't want to kill him in the process." Helga blushed a bit. "It wasn't much..."

"I owe you my life..." he picked a beautiful wild pink flower, Helga had been busy rubbing her aching feet that she didn't notice Arnold was walking towards her until she felt him touching her hair. Making sure the flower sat up right on her head before bending down eye level, both children's faces were close together, Helga felt his breathe against her face. He lean over, hand touching her knee, Helga felt faint and weak, closing her eyes.

She felt the side of his face against hers as he whispered. "_Muchas gracias, mi Amada_."

A light gasp escaped the young girl, as her cheeks grew hot and her heart pounded vigorously, her insides turning to mush. _Did he just...he...he called me...his beloved...does he mean...?_ "Arnold..."

Turning around patting on his back. "Wait…you want me to?" he nods, Helga leans forward, hook her legs around his waist. The boy stood up and walk off carrying Helga on his back. _Darn it...I was this close! I almost had him! Oh well, yay! Piggy back for me!_ "Whatever you say, football head."

XXXX

They finally reach towards the village, Arnold slowly put Helga down looking at her with a worried expression. In assurance she held his hand, giving it a squeeze to let him know she'll be there with him all the way. He seemed to relax a bit, but was still tense.

It was the village she come to with her family just six months ago. Looking along it, made her remember, and feel that it was just yesterday she had been a normal city girl, on vacation with her family in San Lorenzo. Unhappy, her anger and resentment growing day by day with no proper way to release it, and a vacation she didn't even want to take. Not with her family, anyway. Her craving to escape, her appetite for adventure, her longing for freedom. It was only six months ago. Yet it felt as if it were yesterday. Five minutes ago, even.

But no. Helga knew the reality of it now. She was a jungle a girl. Not quite at that point, though more so than before, having shed most of what she once had been, embracing exactly what she was becoming now. Surviving, traversing and hunting in the jungle had been narrowed down to an art. By the looks of her, she was almost a child Amazon.

To most, a savage.

The modern life she once had was left behind in favour of a simpler, more primitive life. Primitive as can be. But unexpectedly on her part, she grew to love it. Because it wasn't about how much money you had or much stuff you had, it was about being where you wanted to be, surrounded by people you loved and who loved you. To be in a place you called home.

Looking toward the hotel they had once stayed in, it made her think...could they have still been here? Or even came back? Did they come to their senses and come back?

What if they did? Would they force her to come back home with them? To be a family again? Would they have changed their ways?

All of a sudden, Helga didn't want to find out. That would mean she'd have to leave. And she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay, here in the jungle. Where she wanted to be. Where she felt she truly belonged. A place where she was really happy.

Leaving her old life behind was easy, she had nothing holding her back. Except modern conveniences and technology. But other than that nothing. Leaving THIS life behind, was not going to work. She had friends, family figures, adventure, new experiences, excellent food she grew to love so much, she had everything she needed. Most of all, someone she loved so much. She couldn't just leave it.

"Helga?" Arnold's soft, worried and yet curious voice interrupted her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah? What's up?"

"Where do we ...begin?"

"Well...let's first try and get a room in the hotel. Don't worry, you just leave that to me." Helga winked at him. Nodding and hoping she knew what she was doing, as he followed her into the village he couldn't help but feel something was out of place.

XXXXXX

The skinny tall clerk wiped his glasses with a napkin before noticing two strange kids walking in. One of them, the young boy, was wearing an odd clothe with a plants skirt or some sort, with a sash of leaves, and messy hair. The girl had a loin cloth around her waist and around her chest, topped off with some feathers and an accessory around her wrist. They looked like wannabe jungle kids.

"Hey clerky, we want a room, _por favor_."

"Sorry kids, we can't let you have a room without your parents." Said the clerk.

"Hey! We are NOT children, we're little people. And we happen to be in costume for an upcoming production we're going to perform. We have to practice staying in character." Helga informed him.

_Welll that explains that._

The clerk thought looking at the "little people" He clears his throat "Do you have cash or credit card?"

Helga looked to Arnold, and he gave her a little satchel. She placed the satchel on the desk, pulling back the string to reveal several pure gold coins.

"Will this be enough?"

The man didn't know what to say…all the…gold coins….

"So how many rooms would you want? We have the best room on the top floor?" he said kissing major behind.

Helga grinned at him. _Perfect._

**End of chapter**


	18. Actus Rheus

**The Jungle Boy**

**Actus Rheus**

"So welcome to a modern room." Helga sat on the bed, watching in amusement as Arnold explored the room, all wide-eyed and curious as he checked it all out. He was too cute.

Arnold went into the bathroom, amazed at the mirror, the sink, the counter, the toilet, the bathtub and the shower stall. It was pretty amazing! He'd never seen a modern bathroom before. He had no idea where to begin. She came in with him, watching from the doorway, and he saw her reflection. He touched the mirror with his hand, surprised that it was solid.

"Helga...there's another boy there." he takes out his dagger.

"Arnold that's you."

"No it isn't...be careful he has a dagger too" putting her hand on his arm "no silly that's your reflection.

"Hel-Hel-Helga?" he looked at the mirror then at Helga "Now there's two of you"

Rolling her eyes "You know how you see yourself in the water?" the boy nods

"Same with this, I'm thirsty so don't...kill anything"

Helga left to get something to drink since she felt a bit parched; walking back she dropped the glass on the floor.

There was Arnold kneeling on the ground, his hand cupping the water…from the toilet.

"Helga they have drinking water here, would you like some?"

"Arnold! Arnold, you can't drink that!" Helga cried in disgust.

He looked confused. "Why not? It's right-"

"Arnold...that's a toilet." Helga exclaimed, pointing to it. "The water in there is NOT for drinking. It's where you...relieve yourself. Now this over here." She gestured to the sink, turning on one of the dials of the faucet. "Is drinking water. That's a tub, you fill it with water and sit in it, kind of like you would in a watering hole, except you can make the water hot or cold. Over there is a shower. It's like a waterfall, but much more gentle, and also like with the tub, you can make the water hot or cold."

Helga put some pink liquid in the boy's hands, Arnold stares at it then at Helga, shrugging the boy open his mouth about to eat it when he got slapped on his wrist.

"NO DON'T EAT THA- you know what, here I'll show you" washing his hands for him she notice how clean his hands looked after being washed, that's when she notice how very dirty he was.

"I think you need to take a bath"

"Helga…no waterfalls here."

"No you silly thing, geez." turning on the shower and placing a bar of soap in his hands. "Here, you put this all over your body…it will make you clean but you have to go in there in the water, it's like a small waterfall."

"Okay Helga." She turns around to leave but Arnold stopped her "You come take bath with me?"

"Wait…WHAT?"

"Come, we stand in waterfall and get clean."

"No no no Arnold, I can't go in there with you."

"But we always go in waterfalls at home."

"Yeah but it isn't the same."

"Why not?"

"Well you have to be naked."

"I won't get naked if you don't want me to get naked, we bath." he pulls her towards the bathtub, Helga blushes and walks with him. Both children got in. The bathtub became very dirty from the mud and dirt from both children.

Despite the...awkwardness, Helga showed Arnold how the bar of soap worked and how he could wash himself. She even offered to wash his back, which he relented and allowed her to do. When she had finished, he took the soap from her and then started to scrub her back, much to her surprise.

"Arnold what are you doing?"

"You wash me, I wash you." He said with a smile. When he was done, she took the small shower nozzle and used it to wet his hair, much to his surprise. He saw Helga take a bottle and put some shampoo in her hands

"Turn around, I'm going to wash your hair"

"It is washed."

"I mean with soap"

The boy turns around unable to keep the blush off his face.

Helga then lathered the soap into his hair gently massaging his scalp. "Close your eyes, you don't want this to get into your eyes."

Complying, Arnold closed his eyes, melting into the pleasure of someone washing his hair, it felt pretty nice. She lathered the shampoo through his hair, and was surprised as he uttered soft noises, indicating he liked this. He must've never had someone wash his hair like this before. Once she was done, she rinsed her hands, and then used the shower nozzle to rinse the shampoo from his hair, using her free hand to brush away any excess lather.

"do you want me to wash your hair Helga?"

"...If...if you want." she said blushing, turning around to feel his hands on her scalp, she notice he was doing the same thing she just did to him. It had been so long since someone washed her hair, let alone even having washed her hair at all. She had pretty much forgotten how nice it felt. Her eyes closed as he worked his magic. _He's so good with his hands..._

Arnold found this to be pretty fun, as he ran the strange, gooey-turned-foamy but nice-smelling substance he was rubbing into her hair, following her example from when she had washed his hair. Her hair was longer, so he had to put more of the gunk in her hair. When he pulled back, he wondered how to get the handheld waterfall maker to work, but Helga took it herself, turning the dial on its side so she could rinse off her hair.

Once he saw how it worked, he gently took it from her, and then rinsed her hair himself. She didn't protest, just allowed him to rinse her hair. It was admittedly really cool to have the power of a waterfall right in his hand, even if it was more like straight steady rain. But it didn't matter. It was interesting anyway.

After her hair was rinsed, Helga pulled the plug of the tub, and Arnold watched in amazement as the water slowly drained.

"Helga! The water is going away!" Arnold exclaimed.

Helga giggled. "Of course it is. That's a drain. It's where the water goes after we're done with it." She took two towels from a nearby rack, placing one aside. "Now, take that off."

"Huh?" Arnold blushed. "You want me naked?"

She blushed heavily, and unfolded the towel, holding it spread out so that she wouldn't see him. "Take off your loin cloth, I'll put the shower head on and just…wash…there…okay?"

"…O-Okay Helga" Helga waited as Arnold striped himself down, not that he was already half naked, and his loin cloth dropped wetly to the floor.

"Use the soap, ready?" turning on the shower for him, the boy began to wash himself and when he was done he called for Helga who was looking away.

"I'm done Helga"

"Now take this and wrap it around your waist, okay?"

"...O-Okay."

He then took the towel, and Helga still turned away, blushing heavily.

"Helga? Why you turn?"

"Arnold! It's not decent for a girl to see a naked boy."

"Why not?"

"It...it just isn't, okay?"

"But…we did the dance…"

"Huh?"

"We did the dance and tied our wrists together, it's okay now that we are together."

Helga blushed as she felt his hands come to her shoulders from behind, and turned around to find he now had the towel on, and was looking at her in mind confusion. What did he mean by dance? "Arnold, what do you mean? We danced together and tied our wrists, yeah, part of the ritual you were talking about when a wedding takes place, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You…Arnold's mate now" looking at her with a very serious expression. "Now you're my future wife." Noticing her shocked expression, Arnold misread her "Helga not want to be…mates with me?"

"HUH?" Helga nearly fell over, considering she was dripping wet, now shocked. "Arnold I...I didn't even _know_ that...no one told me that!" _Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh he wants me to be his future wife! His mate, rather! Is that why he asked me to dance? Called me his beloved the other day?_ "I didn't even know the ritual was an engagement ritual. But...well..." A blush a came to her face. _Oh no, what do I say? I'm sure as heck not saying no! He's my beloved! ...Does that mean he wants to be with me? ...Really? No wonder he looks sad!_ "...Yes."

"Then it's okay." he beamed happily, of course Arnold figured it would be like bathing with the village children. His mind was of an innocent child who wanted to bathe with his/her sibling. Although Helga knew they shouldn't she also didn't want to offend him, slowly taking off her clothes, Arnold took off the towel and helped her in the shower.

Arnold tilt his head in confusion looking at her, Helga felt herself blush.

"Helga? Why do you not have the same parts as me…did yours fall off?" His eyes widen in realizion "I'm sorry! Maybe I shouldn't have worked you very hard with the whole journey! I'm sorry I didn't mean for your parts to fall off!"

Helga stared, dumbfounded for a moment, before she giggled uncontrollably. Now he stared at her, wondering why she was laughing at such a serious situation.

He grab at her shoulders shaking her "HELGA THIS IS SERIOUS! YOUR MISSING PARTS"

"Arnold you...you're so silly. It's because a girl doesn't have one."

"They doesn't?"

"No! Girls have a different body than guys. ...You'll notice it more when we get older."

Letting her go, Arnold blushed hard rubbing the back of his neck. "S-sorry Helga" He lowers his head down looking ashamed. "I guess…I never seen a girl before."

Helga pat him on his bare shoulder "Don't worry, it's not your fault."

After she finished washing up, she took the other towel and wrapped it around herself. She then took the electric hairdryer that was attached to an outlet on the wall next to the sink, and proceeded to blow dry her hair. Arnold was puzzled by the strange hand-held object that seemed to be blowing wind, and what she was doing with it.

"Helga! What is that?"

"A hairdryer."

"Hair...dry...er?"

"Yeah. It's a bathroom appliance you use to dry your hair quicker, so you don't have to wait for it to dry. Here, when I'm done drying my hair, I'll dry yours with it."

The noise of the blowdrying made the boy cover his ears, his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?"

"Sounds like wild animals all at once"

Giggling Helga decided to skip drying his hair, after she was finished she walk towards their bags getting their clothes.

Turning around about to give Arnold his clothes when she notices him putting on his dirty clothes…

"Great…another shower" Helga muttered.

XXXXXX

Later on, when they were finally all dry and clean, they went out for a little walk around the village. As it turned out, though not surprising to Helga, her family had indeed left six months ago. They didn't even bother coming back for her or even looking for her. It almost seemed impossible for a family to do, and yet, it was as if they really didn't care. It saddened her, but she knew there was nothing she could do.

Arnold noticed her saddened face, and held her hand. Helga blushed a bit and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So Arnold, you ready?"

"Yes? What for?"

"Well, for starters, let's go into that store there, Kal-Mart." Helga indicated to a fairly large store, obviously having just opened recently. "We'll buy some bags, and we'll get some clothes and blankets, to bring back to the village."

"Oh, okay."

The village was more of a vacation village if anything, small but close to nature, however it was not very close to the Green eyes people. Arnold look towards the jungle hoping everything will be okay. As they walk into the Kal-Mart store, Arnold's eyes widen. So many things in this place, Helga drags a staring Arnold taking him to where the clothes are.

"So what about these?" she ask showing him some underwear that was out of the package.

Arnold took them looking at them and placing them on his head "Good…keeps head warm" before Helga could say anything he ran towards something shiny. Many people were walking passed staring at the strange boy.

"Helga…look, so many colors!" both hands on the glass of the candy machine. "What kind of rocks are these?"

"Those aren't rocks. They're called candy. You eat them."

"Eat them? Are they good?"

"Yeah. They're sweet. But be careful, if you eat too many, you'll get really hyper and then have a sugar rush. But here." Helga inserted a coin into the machine, and took one of the gumballs that came out. "This is gum. You chew on it. But you don't swallow it."

She giggles while taking off his 'hat" and watching him put the bubble gum in his mouth, he chewed it for a while smiling with gum on his teeth. "Ths is gowd Hel-ma!"

"I know it is." Helga smiled. "Now this thing here, is underwear. You don't put it on your head. You wear it here." She gestured to where it was meant to be worn. "And you wear it under your clothes. Now come on, let's go try on some clothes."

"Ohgay." Arnold followed after her to the clothes department once more, chewing the gum.

They came to some racks of t-shirts, which she took one and showed it to him, and he grabbed it, unsure of how it worked.

"The hole on top is where your head goes through. The other two holes are for your arms."

Turning around to grab some soap "it would be nice to have something sweet smelling when we take a bath, right Arnold" looking back she notice the boy had poked his head out of the shirt…

The neckline was ripped…

"I guess it really does stink that you have such an odd shaped head"

**Questions**

Q:You both are PERVERTS! Why was Arnold looking at Helga?

A: -annoyed- again this isn't child porn, a lot of children have this thing adults don't have…it's called Innocence!


	19. The Ever So Hyperactive Boy

**The Jungle Boy**

**The Ever So Hyperactive Boy**

Helga lifts her head up trying to keep an eye on Arnold who kept trying to travel away from her to look at something shiny. She rolled her eyes and put more things into their cart. The boy was sitting in it as if he were a toddler; it was the only way Helga could really keep her eye on him.

"Now let's go get some stuff for our bed."

"Helga…we do not need this stuff."

"But I bet you'll feel better once you see and feel this stuff."

Arnold crossed his arms, looking at all the items they were passing. Helga stopped the cart by the bedding selection. She picked up some nice soft blankets and turned around to speak to her jungle boy.

"See Arnold, these are…"

He was gone.

XXXXXX

"Hello! Would you like a free sample of our coffee?" said a bubbly worker, holding a cup of coffee from the cafe that was within the store.

"Coo-fee?"

"Well it's the newest ice coffee. Would you like some? It's so good!" the man exclaimed, giving the boy a cup.

"Yes...coo-fee…" Arnold tentatively took the cup.

He took a gulp of the drink…it tasted…like coco beans from the jungle. He licked his lips, and then proceeded to drink it until his cup was completely empty. The man giving out the samples was busy talking to an employee, but when he turned around he noticed all seven of his cups of coffee…

…were gone.

XX

_I knew I shouldn't have turned my back on him! Okay, now where the heck did he go? It's a fairly big store, easy to get lost in. Okay, maybe I'll look around the hunting section or something…_ Helga thought as she wandered around the shoe department, trying to find Arnold.

As she turned around to look at a pair of boots, she didn't even see Arnold swinging by on a rope that hung from the ceiling right behind her in the distance across the store.

A couple of employees were chasing him, but Helga was too far away to see or hear what was going on behind her. The boy jumped down on a shelf and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, laughing all the while.

He landed on the other side of the store. The employees couldn't catch up with him. He found another sample table with another employee. "Gee you look like a weird feller. Would you like to try our new yahoo soda?" the tall boy asked. Arnold nodded his head quickly and took the drink, thinking it was more coo-fee, but instead he tasted something else.

"Not bad," he said, drinking the whole cup and walking away.

He ran towards another employee who was giving away free stuff. "Would you like some brand new Mr. Fudgy bars? We now sell dark chocolate!"

XXXXX

It was some time later, and Helga was now browsing the book section, looking for something to bring back to read. The library wasn't quite the best idea, though, so she wasn't sure if it would work out. And not to mention she didn't have her library card with her. Grabbing a few books, she put them in the cart she had, and looked around once more for any sign of Arnold. Sadly, there were none.

Behind her, Arnold ran past the aisle she was in, laughing happily, and again she didn't notice.

"Where the heck did he get off to? I wonder what he found…" she murmured out loud.

Meanwhile, the boy was running towards the light bulbs and lamps. He touched at few and was taken back when he zapped himself lightly from the lamp. Feeling threatened, he took out his dagger, and swung it back to attack the object.

BUZZZZZZ!

The poor boy was on the floor, his body having been shocked by the lamp. He slowly sat up, curled into a ball, and glared at the object.

"Are you all right, young man?" questioned an employee. "Do you need something?"

Arnold shook his head. "That thing...attack me."

The employee looked at the damaged lamp and sighed, shaking his head. "Damaged property, son. You're going to have to pay for it. Now I'll just get you the paper-"

But Arnold was already gone as he ran off.

XXX

He was now in the music section, which he thought was very cool, with all the colorful images of the posters, album covers, CD's and stereo systems.

He saw a teenager putting on some weird ear warmers so he followed suit and put some on, before turning around and leaning his butt back, accidentally hitting the button behind him.

Music started to play, and the boy looked from left to right, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He then caught on that it was from the "ear warmers."

It surprised him, since he didn't know what it was, but it was weird music, turning out to be hip hop, though he didn't know that. Already he didn't like it.

Arnold took off the headphones, and then saw another pair hanging on the next outlet. He went over and tried them on, this time it was Jazz music. He smiled. He liked it.

That's when Helga finally spotted him. She approached the young boy, and he opened his eyes to her with a bright smile. "Helga…ear warmers have good beats, sounds smooth like river. Can we take this back?"

"No, Silly, we can't take those back." She went across from where he was, picking up a box of the headphones. "But we can buy them. What are you listening to?"

"I don't know, but I like!"

"Here, let me see." She took them from him, and listened in. "Ohh, it's a collaboration of Frank Sinatra and Dino Spumoni. You like Jazz, huh?"

"Jazz?"

"It's a type of music. I have some Jazz songs on my iWood actually. I'll buy a Jazz collection of songs and the store will download them on your music player. How about that?"

"Music player…? OH!" He took out his flute. "Music player! But Helga, I have one already, see?" He pointed to his flute.

"No, you lovable dolt!" Helga giggled. "That, is a musical _instrument_. Yes, it plays music and is therefore a player, but that's not what I mean." She took a box that contained an MP3 player. "This is a portable player. What it does is it stores hundreds of songs, and you can listen to them anytime and anywhere."

"Really? I can hear the ear warmer sounds all the time?"

"Yes."

"Helga…did you know this place stores thunder bolts?"

"Thunder bolts?"

"A weird object, it's really bright and it has thunder in it!"

"I think you mean a light bulb or a lamp and what's all over your face?"

"Mr. Fudgy."

"What?"

"Coo-fee, yah hoos and Mr. Fudgy!" he said, closing his eyes; as he said this it sounded like he was VERY excited. That's when Helga noticed he was shaking a bit.

"You mean...Arnold! You ingested coffee, Yahoo Soda, and a Mr. Fudgy bar?" Helga cried in shock. "You shouldn't have done that! Now you're hyper on caffeine, sugar and a sugary carbonated drink! You're on a sugar rush!" She took ahold of his hand and hastily walked him towards the bathroom. "Wait here." Walking inside and grabbing some toilet paper, she came back out and wiped away the mess on his face.

"No I'm not Helga, I'm not on a shoe-gar rush." The boy started to bounce a little, and Helga raised her eyebrow at him, throwing away the toilet paper in the nearby trashcan. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look. "If you're not then stay still."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"It's because you're on a sugar rush."

Arnold gave her a lopsided smile then and leaned forward, his voice dropping to a very cute sounding tone… "Aww Helga, you love Arnold." With that said he moved forward to plant a kiss on her lips. The kiss was very gentle and light, and when he pulled away he made a "muah" sound. Something caught his eye to his right, though, and the boy ran to see what it was, leaving behind a very frozen Helga.

Blinking a few times, Helga fell up against the wall behind her, swooning and letting out a lovesick squealy moan, and holding her hands to her heart.

"Oh _Arnold..._"

XXXXX

After paying for their stuff and getting out of there before they could get in trouble, they arrived back at the hotel, arms full of things. Arnold was still hyper but by the time they got back in the hotel he was starting to calm down….somewhat.

Jumping on the bed, Arnold giggled as he fell over on his back, looking at Helga upside0 down with his big green eyes and happy grin. "I like that place, can we go again?"

"Don't you think you messed things up enough today?"

He stared at her for a moment, before answering, "No."

Shaking her head, she smiled. "We'll see, Arnold. We'll see. Um...Arnold, you know, I have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"You...um...k-kissed me...back there...um, what was that for?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"…I …like you like you. Helga is…Arnold's mate."

_Oh my GOOD GOSH! Arnold really wants me to be his mate, he asked me to dance with him at the engagement ritual, he wants me to be his mate! This is the romance I've never even dreamed of! It's too good to be true! Oh Arnold my sweet beloved Jungle Boy! I'll love you forever!_ It all came crashing down on Helga—the immense happiness she hadn't felt in such a long time, and the fact he _did_ like her in return. Maybe not quite at love yet but it was a start!

"_Arnold..._" Helga murmured, and then...

She fainted, falling back on the bed.

"…Helga….Helga…HELGA!"

**Questions**

Q: Why is Arnold so cute?

A: Arnold: O.O Arnold just lucky I guess….

Q: So what, are they together now?

A: Well...it depends how you look at it. X3

Q: ...THIS IS CUTE! :D

A: Not a question, but thank you! :3

Q: Wait…how the hell can he get an Ipod (Iwood)?

A: because we the author's says so

Q: But how would he charge it?

A: if you take a fruit or let's say a potatoe, it can be a natural charger. Don't believe me? Youtube it…it works.

Q: How will they put songs into an Iwood if they don't have a computer?

A: some stores (or the one I've been to) uploads the music for you.

This was Beta'd by SuprSingr who not only randomly decided to do this but also did it so fast. YAY thank you so much sis! OwO :Both Authors gives her a hug…and now she can't breathe:

O_O


	20. The Return

**The Jungle Boy **

**Chapter 20**

**The Return**

He tried everything to wake her up. Calling her name, patting her cheeks, throwing cold water on her, but it was no use—she was out cold. The boy gently lifted her body from the bed and positioned her to lay on the bed correctly, longways, making sure to put a pillow under her head. The boy laid down next to her then, curling closer and laying his head on her chest. He listened to her heart beating… tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump. The sound comforted him a little, and he willed it to keep going, to stay strong. A few hours passed, and soon Arnold fell asleep to her heart's soothing lullaby.

When he woke up again, the boy noticed that it was dark outside. He felt fear strike through him painfully, and he hoped she would wake up soon. It had been so long. He leaned down towards her and cupped her cheek gently in his hand.

"_Por favor, despierte mi amada. No puedo vivir sin ti..._" he whispered, his words translating into… "Please, wake up my beloved. I can't live without you."

Leaning down and capturing his lips with hers, tears slid down his cheeks. The girl twitched slightly, but otherwise stayed still… He didn't notice her twitch, as he just continued kissing her, hoping to breathe life back into her soul. But suddenly then, she bolted up, unknowingly throwing the poor boy on the floor.

"OOF!"

"What time is it?"

"...Ow, huh?"

Helga looked around frantically, and finally her gaze landed on the bedside table alarm clock, which read 7:17. "Oh..." She looked at Arnold, and got off the bed, going over to him. "Hey, you okay? Sorry. I was kind of startled and don't know my own strength sometimes. ...Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" She helped him up quickly, thinking his tears were from the pain.

"Helga..." he muttered, staring at her. And then… "OH HELGA!" The boy jumped onto her and knocked her back onto the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "You're alive!"

"A-Arnold?" Helga gasped in surprise, taken aback by his sudden attack of affection, not to mention his declaration. "Of course I'm alive. I just fainted. Did you think I was...dead?" She brought her arms around him in return, inhaling his jungle scent, mixed now with soap and shampoo.

"Your heart was beating but you didn't wake up."

"Oh. ...Well, like I said, I just fainted. Don't worry, I'm not dead."

"...Helga?" he whispered suddenly after a pause.

"Yes?"

"Never leave me." He buried his head into her neck.

She blinked a moment at this… but then she just smiled, and gently stroked his hair back. "Never, Arnold. I'll never leave you."

XXXX

The next day, before heading back, Helga took Arnold to a small Central American diner to grab a bite before they would venture back into the jungle. He was unsure, since he didn't know restaurant customs, but he allowed her to guide him along.

"It smells good Helga, so many smells!" Arnold exclaimed, inhaling the smells of the various dishes cooking.

"Well sure, it's an eatery, lots of food is being cooked here."

They sat at a table, and Arnold stared at the menu, confused. "Helga...I no read good."

"It's okay, Arnold, I can kind of read Spanish, and it translates into English, so I'll tell you what they have."

"Okay." Arnold sat back, listening to her read the menu, but then, in the corner of his eye, he noticed a cart being pushed by a tall man. The food on the cart… it was on fire! Arnold stood up swiftly and grabbed his cup of water, throwing it at the man, and drenching him and meal that was on the cart.

"ARNOLD!"

"Helga! Bad man going to attack us with fire, I saved you!"

"No, no!" Helga hurriedly sat him back down. "It's part of the food, it's supposed to be on fire. Don't worry, no one was going to attack us! Settle down, and let me take care of things, okay?"

"_Si, mi amada..._" He said sweetly, trying to make her less upset.

The blonde girl blushed and sat back down. "Okay then..."

"_Hola,_ hello! I am Catalina and I will take your orders, yes?"

The manager came up to them. "Is there a problem here?" They looked at the poor waiter who was glaring at them and wiping off the water from his shirt and vest.

"It was my fault, sir. An accident," Helga said.

"Liar! I saw that boy throw the water on me!"

"If you'd let me FINISH!" Helga said in annoyance. "Anyway, it was my fault for not explaining about food that has flames, and my friend here didn't know any better since he had never seen food like that before. He got the wrong idea and reacted accordingly. He did not mean any harm."

"I see," said the manager, nodding. "That's all right then, accidents happen."

"'Eh? That boy threw his water on me and ruined the food! Throw them out!" yelled the waiter.

"HEY! Don't talk back to customers or me, the young boy didn't know...Did you, fellow?"

"No, sir," Arnold answered.

"There. Well I'll leave you to your waitress."

"Don't worry about Corey, he's just...always like that," the waitress named Catalina said, giving them both a wink.

"Guess some of us can be." Helga shrugged. "Do you serve Yahoo soda here?"

"Why yes we do! You want some?"

"Yeah, start us off with that while we make up our minds here."

"Absolutely!" The waitress nodded and went to tend to another table.

"Do they have wild boar, Helga?" Arnold asked curiously.

"No, but they do have boar meat. You can get it barbecued, marinated, or skewered. I think I'm going to have a salad, soup and some turkey."

"You can eat all of that?"

_You're so lucky I'm not going to slap you for that comment._ "_Yes,_ I can."

"Your Yahoo soda!" Catalina the waitress came back, sitting a large cup of Yahoo soda between them, with two bendy straws.

"Um... Miss Waitress, uh, why did you give us one big glass with two straws?" Helga asked, blushing a bit.

"It's the Couple's Cup, silly! For the happy couple!" Catalina winked at them both. "All right, I'll be back to take your orders." She was gone before they could question her further.

Helga's eyes followed the young waitress blushingly, before she turned her attention to the warm hand suddenly on top of hers.

"_Mi amada_…" he said tenderly.

Her blush deepened and her heart fluttered. A smile came to her face as she gazed into the endless green meadows that she knew as his eyes. "_Mi amado..._"

"_Estoy tan feliz me encuentro en la selva hace mucho tiempo, yo hubiera estado sola y triste sin ti. Eres el sol que necesito para hacerme reír, la familia se sienta el evitar en mi corazón y la melodía que envuelve alrededor de mí y me pone a dormir_."

Helga still didn't know too much Spanish, so she asked, "What did you say? And you better not say nothing."

"Okay." He stared at her, smiling

"Well?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"You told me not to say nothing."

"Arnold..." she demanded.

"I am so happy I met you in the jungle so long ago; I would have been lonely and sad without you. You are the sun I need to make me smile, the family to feel the void in my heart and the melody that wraps around me and puts me to sleep."

The irritation melted away almost immediately, as her cheeks pinkened. _What did I do to deserve him? Man I'm so glad I got lost in the jungle that day, and got to meet him_ _like I did. Who knew I'd find a new life here, and fall in love? And Arnold feels the same way about me! I must be dreaming!_ "Arnold, I... I'm sure glad I got lost in the jungle that day. If not for you I wouldn't be where I am now, literally. You're my sunshine. Never knew someone could need me so much, and heck, I found out I needed you too. You've given more than I could ask for." She placed her other hand over his. "Arnold, I love-"

"Are you two ready to order now?"

_DARN IT!_ "Er...yeah, sure."

"Do we wait for the animals to come out?"

"What do you mean, Arnold?"

"If we eat…where's animals? Do we use this to kill them?" he asked, picking up a knife. He observed it a moment before shaking his head. "This won't work. I will go to hotel, get dagger."

Catalina looked at Helga strangely, and Helga took his wrist, shaking her head.

"No, no, no, Arnold, it doesn't exactly work like that."

"No?"

"No. Now you sit down, I'll get you something good. They bring the food to you, already cooked. You don't have to do a thing. You just sit there and eat it."

"So hunters are cooking the food?" He tilted his head at her.

"No, this place gets the meat supplied from the butcher down the road." Helga jerked her thumb toward the window to indicate outside. "That butcher has their hunters go out and get the meat, and then they supply it to the various places here in town, including here in this diner."

He stared into her eyes, the confusion still present in his own shining green ones. "Your village is very strange Helga."

The waitress served them their meal, and Arnold couldn't believe how good the meat he was eating tasted. "Helga, the hunters, they put good herbs in the meat." He licked his lips and continued to chow down.

Helga giggled as she began to eat her food. "Arnold, you're supposed to use the fork and the knife. ...Oh well, it doesn't matter. That's how they make it here, with a lot of herbs they find here in the jungle. Excellent stuff."

"It vry exwent, Helma!" he said with his mouth full. Many people were staring at them, but luckily a good, long glare from Helga was enough to make them avert their eyes.

"I thought so," Helga said to herself. Arnold wiped his mouth with his hand. "Arnold, no, here." She took a napkin and wiped his mouth for him.

The boy gave a chuckle as she babied him, and then continued to eat after she finished. "I like your village, Helga! Very nice."

"It's not my village, silly. It's where I was staying with my family. I'm actually from North America, the United States."

"...Where?"

"Ah, I'll show you on a map when we leave."

"Okay Helga." He turned around then and saw the waitress come and take their dirty plates.

"Would you like some dessert?" she asked.

"De...ssert?"

"We have cookies, brownies, chocolate cake, ice cream, or just the combo desert which has a little bit of everything."

Already the boy was giving Helga a look that told her that he wanted this thing called...dessert. She smiled and told Catalina to bring them the combo dessert special. The waitress happily agreed and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Arnold?"

"_Si_? I mean...yes?"

Helga placed her hands over his, entwining their fingers. "Are you okay? Do you feel better about coming out here?"

Taken back by her question, his mind changed gears, and he sighed. "I like your village, Helga...I mean..._this_ village...but...I also like my jungle. Although I wish I can take some more of this stuff to the village, I saw some toys at the store and thought of the children at home. They don't have dolls like they did in the store."

"Well, some modern conveniences will be helpful, like some fabric to make clothes and blankets, and pillows and even books. We can get some toys for the kids, they'd love them."

He gave her a sincere smile. "They would...thank you."

The waitress brought their desert a little later, and Arnold's face ended up being covered with chocolate yet again but Helga just giggled and ate her share.

_I'm happy we did come here… I think after dessert, we'll go to a store to get some things. Geez, I love this boy...chocolate covered face and all. _

**Questions**

**Q:Does this story have a point?**

**A:Yes**

**Q: Does it have a plot?**

**A: Yupperz but stay tune, things are going to change real soon!**

**Hey everyone! NintendoGal55 here, and I just wanted to personally extend my hand in thank-you to my awesome snuggle bunny SuprSingr for taking the time and effort to beta our story. :) Thank you, Singr! You're the best! We totally appreciate you for doing this!**


	21. Regretfully So

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 21**

**Regretfully So**

After lunch, Helga took Arnold to the store to buy some food and other supplies, as well as toys for the kids back in the village. They had to lug huge travel backpacks to bring everything back, but it was well worth it, since Arnold was excited to share the stuff with the others. They bought blankets, fabrics, books, toys, weapons, food, drinks, as well as paper and writing increments.

So while Helga did want to share some things with the villagers, she did find the primitive atmosphere very charming, and she wouldn't trade it for anything. In fact, she really grew to enjoy a more primitive lifestyle. Everything seemed so much more genuine, more real. Nothing wrong with bringing some conveniences to help things along, but no way was it to the level of modern.

Now they were trekking through the jungle to head back to the Green Eyes village, lugging everything along. It wasn't much of a problem, but the bags were a little heavy, it just took getting used to lugging the extra weight. At least for Helga, Arnold seemed to have no problem with it. For such a short, scrawny boy, he was really strong. He proved it many times, and this time was no different.

But something was amiss when they neared the secret entrance of the village, they could feel it in the air. Arnold especially, who immediately looked worried.

"Do you hear that Helga?" he said bending down and staring intensely at one area.

"No, what?" she bend down whispering.

The boy slowly walk towards the trees and felt the bark where he sniff it for a moment, Helga raised her eyebrow not understanding what the boy was smelling. It felt like sweat as if someone lean against the tree, "Hunters...in the jungle." suddenly they both heard a loud gunshot, birds all flew pass them.

"Gunfire!" Helga cried, grabbing his arm. "Arnold, I think we'd better be inconspicuous about getting to the village, someone might be watching us to see where we'll go...it could be poachers...out searching for the village of the Green Eyes..."

Another gunshot was heard, although in the distance, still loud and somewhat close.

Picking up the taller girl bridal style, carrying not only her but his bag and her own bag the boy raced off.

XXX

It wasn't long before they made it back to the village, thankfully having made it safely. They did hear gunshots along the way, but had managed to escape them, and hopefully were not seen by the potential poachers.

There was a crowd of the villagers gathered around Elder Sanchez's hut, which worried Arnold. Carefully, he placed Helga down and she placed their bags on the ground, and he hurried to the hut to see what was wrong. She followed along after him worriedly, hoping it was nothing too serious.

Inside the hut, Elder Sanchez, along with the other village elders, were gathered around something...pink. They let Arnold aside to see what it was, and much to his shock, it was...

"Abner! _¿Qué pasó con él?_" (What happen to him?)

"cazadores entraron en la selva, todas las armas transportadas, no sabemos lo que vinieron a buscar, pero sí encontraron nuestro pueblo, estábamos listos para ellos, le dispararon a nosotros, pero por suerte nadie resultó herido tengo, que es cuando la vacuna líder en el hombre mí, Abner aquí me había empujado al suelo para evitar ser fusilado, sino que recibió un disparo en el proceso. "

("hunters came into the jungle, all carried weapons, we do not know what they came for but they did find our village, we were ready for them, they shot at us but luckily no one got hurt, that is when the man leader shot at me, Abner here had tackled me to the ground to avoid being shot but instead he was shot in the process.")

With tears sliding down his face, he walk towards his pet seeing his best friend's leg bleed.

"tráeme agua ... AHORA!" (Bring me water...NOW!) The boy orders bringing his animal friend closer to him. The boy whispers "está bien Abner estaré aquí muchacho, yo te voy a ayudar, usted puede hacer esto, tú eres fuerte."

(it's okay Abner I will be right here boy, I'm going to help you, you can do this, you are strong.)

Elder Sanchez gave a nod, and instructed some of the hunter boys nearby to fetch some water, which they did and immediately took off to the nearest watering hole.

Helga stood in the doorway, among the others, looking absolutely distraught. Not just because she felt sorry for Abner and wanted him to be okay, since she was pretty attached to the little pig. But it wasn't just that. It was the fact that he wasn't there to protect the villagers, or Abner. If anything, she blamed herself for what happened.

_It's all my fault. If I had just listened to him and not let him leave the village, none of this would've happened. But no, I had to bring him there. I had to make him leave the villager at bay. I'm so sorry Abner...Arnold, my love..._

Tears streamed down her face and then she hurried off, unable to face this anymore, and thankfully no one noticed her leave.

XXXX

Arnold stares at Abner in his arms, he was currently laying on the bed waiting for Helga but she did not come back. Worried about her, he had sent one of the villagers to go find her while he attend to Abner, the small pig was currently being held, fur wrapped around him, Arnold had to cut out the bullent with his dagger...

It hurt him deeply to do so...but he had no choice, hearing Abner's screams in pain had been ringing in his ears for the last two hours. They had gave the pig some numbing medicine but even if Abner stopped screaming Arnold still couldn't shake the sound from his head.

He took the bullet out of his leg, putting some Aloe on the wound, he had to sew it up and wrap it in clothe tightly. Arnold laid there staring off to the distance hoping and praying that Abner will be find and at least walk again. Slowly the tears slipped down his cheeks, rocking the pig in his arms. It looked like Arnold was rocking a baby and in some way...he was.

"_Es niño bien, vas a estar bien ahora. Vas a estar bien. __Estoy aquí para ti._" (It's okay boy, you're going to be all right now. You'll be fine. I'm here for you.)

Abner eventually settled in his owner's arms, calming down and relaxing, as he closed his eyes to rest awhile. Arnold felt relieved, though still worried, as he cradled his pig buddy.

XXX

"There you are! Are you all right?"

The villager having been sent to find Helga, who turned out to be Nadiana's husband, Carlos, came to find the young girl sitting in an alcove opening of the trunk of a huge willow tree in the outskirts of the village. She had her knees raised up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her face buried in her knees. Her shoulders were shaking, and she was sobbing.

"J-Just leave me alone..." Helga sobbed.

"Helga, why did you run away? What is wrong?" Carlos asked in concern. "Come out, you can come here and tell me."

Helga shook her head, still not looking up. "No." She sniffled.

"Please, won't you tell me what is wrong? You did not do anything wrong."

"Yes I did!" She cried, looking up then, tears running down her face and her eyes bloodshot. "It was my fault that Abner got hurt!"

"What?" Carlos looked at her in surprise. "What are you talking about? You did not hurt Abner."

"It was because of me he got hurt! If I hadn't been so stupid and took Arnold away from the village or this area of the jungle, the poachers would have never found the village, and Abner would not have gotten hurt! I...I did this, it was all my fault! I never should've talked Arnold into coming with me! If he had been here, he could have saved everyone, and Abner..." Helga cried. "It's my fault, Carlos! It's because of me that Abner got shot!"

"Young one, these men has found a way into our secret hide out, that was not your fault. What is your fault is that instead of being with Arnold who is hurting, you are out here in the dark by yourself where you know danger lurks feeling sorry for something that isn't your fault. Arnold does not blame you, child."

Guilt struck through her, and she crawled out from the alcove of the tree, her hands clasped to her chest. "...Still, I feel bad about what happened. I wish I had listened to him."

"Child, he went with you because he wanted to spend time with you. ...You know he cares about you very much. Go on, he needs you now. More than you may think." Carlos coaxed. "He is worried for you, and sent me to come find you."

"...He did?"

"Yes. Go, young Helga, he needs you. He wants to be with you now, I do not think that's too much to ask."

"...Okay. Thanks, Carlos." Helga gave him a smile and walked off toward the trees that held the treehouses.

XXX

Abner had woken up screaming again, Arnold tried to open his mouth and pour the liquid numbing medicine but it wasn't working, the injured pig moved his head back and forth causing Arnold to spill some on the mouth but none touched Abner's mouth.

It was hard holding Abner in his lap while trying to open the little pig's mouth.

"I'll pour it while you hold his mouth open" Arnold turn around seeing Helga slowly walk towards him, offering her a grateful smile.

She smiled and nodded wordlessly, sitting down on the bed across from him, and gently holding Abner's mouth open so that he could feed the medicine to him. The medicine when inside his mouth.

"Keep his mouth open, I'll pat his throat" he began to pat Abner's throat which cause the pig to swallow the nasty medicine.

"Okay let go" when she let go of his mouth he tried to break free from Arnold.

"Give me him maybe he'll come down with me" she picked up Abner careful of his wrapped leg, adjusting the fur wrapped around him. She pace back and forth while rocking him gently as if he was a baby. The small pig didn't move much, just stared at her as she began humming a song.

"Oink…"

He said but otherwise he had been quite, Arnold sat back watching the two amazed that Abner was calming down.

"See? He should be calm enough now."

"You…look like…"

Helga turn towards him "Like what?"

"Um…nothing." _She…looks like a…mother holding her baby… _His heart sped up, blushing at his thoughts and feeling something odd happening with his stomach. _She would make a good mother someday…_

"Okay..." Helga continued to rock Abner, and gently cradled him. "Calm down now, piggy. This is for your own good."

"Helga…why did you leave me?" his tone hurt.

"...I...I didn't want to leave you. ...I was ashamed of myself."

"Why?"

"To be honest, I blamed myself for what happened to Abner."

"You didn't shoot Abner"

"No but he was hurt because I took you away from the jungle."

"Helga…You took me to go see your world…I saw your world and we brang things from your world to help my people…you didn't hurt Abner. Abner hero."

Helga exhaled, smiling at him sadly. "...I guess, but I felt pretty bad you couldn't be here to help everyone."

"Well Helga, as you once say... I cannot be everywhere at once."

"That's true…who do you think did this?"

"I do not know but we will find them…"

"Together?" holding out her hand, Arnold look down smiling and taking hold of her hand.

"Together"

**Questions**

Q: What's going to happen?

A: You'll find out

Q: When?

A: When we beta!

Q: When is that?

A:….I don't know…XD

Q: Who are these bastards that shot my pa

A: I don't know but I think you should seek medicinal help

Q: Now what?

A: it's time to JUMP A FEW YEARS INTO THE FUTRUE!


	22. Grown

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 22**

**Grown**

Running through the woods being chases by wild animal, the eighteen year old tries to find some kind of safely for herself . She turns trying to get the animal side tracked but it was too smart and follows her until she finally she feels it bite her leg falling onto the floor she turns to see the animal.

"Okay you can let go Abner...you got me" The small little pig playfully tugs onto her leg some more. "Giggling "Okay I said stop you crazy pig!" lifting him up onto her lap and laughing when he starts to lick her face.

Abner oinks and skipping along with Helga as she tries to find Arnold. Her hair has grown long reaching the back of her knees, long skirt made of flowers and leafs flows against the wind; her top was made with the same material.

It had been many years since then, both children had grown into young adults, things had changed for both of them as things always change for children entering adulthood. Both begin seeing each other differently since their bodies, minds and emotions blossomed. Helga had cut Arnold off from showering with her since she began to…understand the functions between man and woman. Although Arnold had refused to not bathe with her until Elder Sanchez had told him all about the jungle birds and bees.

Arnold still whined about not being able to bathe with her but finally gave up. He was waiting for her to come back from her bath. He had been waiting for a few minutes, to keep himself busy he was helping Adalia chop up some vegetables for her dinner. There was nothing to do today, the eighteen year old had already attend to the meeting about borders patrol, ever since that one day years ago, all the men had a duty to guard parts of the jungle in case someone came. Tomorrow he was on patrol again.

Cutting the tomatoes he couldn't help but wonder about his life with Helga, it was like one day she appeared out of nowhere. He was lonely before meeting her and now they were like best friends…

Although he wanted so much more than that, it seem that every time he wanted to talk to her about love she would keep him in arms length. He didn't know what he had done but it was like that since she stopped wanting him to bathe with her.

"Arnold" someone calls from his left, turning around he couldn't help but smile brightly. His heart leapt in his chest as he saw her, walking towards him with his pig Abner, carrying many berries in a small basket, she climb the tree house and place the basket on the ground. They both had began a tradition to greet each other with hugs...it was something she started and he had to admit, it really loved the hugs they shared.

Holding her close to him feeling her curves against his, his hands touching her back, he notice her body was very different then his, she was much smaller than him in height and body size, she had muscles from running through the jungle, climbing trees, swimming and swinging from vines. She wasn't overly muscular but just enough. Arnold had become muscular but still remains on the thin side. His wild hair was still cut short with his own blade. his hand slide up to her hair. He notice her hair always felt like soft flower petals, once she asked if she should cut her own hair after she finish cutting his. "NOOOO" He yelled then realize his words and actions.

Blushing and looking at the ground he said "I love your long hair"

After that she never cut it, he ran his fingers through her hair. "Did Abner kill you?" Giggling "Yeah he did, he's getting faster even with his old age"

"He's not THAT old" she pulls away smiling and raising her eyebrow "Okay maybe he is. He's still like a spring chicken"

Arnold raises his eyebrows.

"another joke from your old village?" Helga rolls her eyes.

"Of course, so do you have patrol duty today?"

"No, tomorrow"

"Well...be careful out there"

"I will" their eyes drinking each other up, the two adults always had much love for each other but for the life of him, Arnold couldn't understand why she wouldn't allow him to fully court her.

Someone clears their throat, the couple breaks their gazes to see Elder Sanchez walking towards them. The man had gotten older but still was the wisest.

Behind him stood Benicio, a trained warrior who had been under Elder Sanchez's wing since he was younger. Rumors had spread that he would be the next elder of the village. The proud man was musclur and taller than Arnold, darker shade of skin and hardly ever talk to anyone. His expression was dead serious.

"Arnold, Helga." Elder Sanchez greeted them.

"What's up, Elder Sanchez?" Helga queried. She had taken to addressing him the "correct" way over the years, but every now and then still called him "old man", not that he cared, of course.

"Arnold I must speak to you alone, come with me to my hut" Arnold offer a game to Helga "Be right back" following him and leaving Helga with Benicio.

"You look rather beautiful on this day." Benicio said offering a small rare smile.

"...Thanks?" Helga stared at him weirdly. Sometimes she didn't know what to think. Often boys around her age would cast looks toward her, obviously checking her out and staring. It was obvious, they'd all remembered her as a child at nine, and now she was a young adult at eighteen, with curves and a body developed from all her years in the jungle. Sure, she didn't look half bad or anything, but it did make her uncomfortable.

Besides, she only had eyes for her treemate. Arnold.

But she was unsure of his feelings. He often expressed he loved her, but how could he be sure? He had never seen a woman aside from the ladies here in the village, and her. Did he really love her? Or was it a puppy crush?

"Would you like to walk with me? We can go exploring for a while." Everyone knew that Benicio had deep feelings for Helga, even though Arnold and Helga did the ritual dance they still had never been a real couple. Which meant she was free to be courted by anyone.

Arnold was still an naviee at things, he never notice the looks the other man had given Helga.

"I guess we can walk a bit, but I do have a lot to do later, so we'll have to make it quick." Helga shrugged.

He move forward holding her hand as they walked up together.

XXXXX

"So young man, have you decided on marriage? It's long over due."

"I don't know what's wrong with her…she seems…broken"

Raising his eyebrow "broken?"

Blushing under his stare "she does not want to court with me anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know! She won't say. Had I done something wrong?"

Elder Sanchez considered for a moment before answering. "Perhaps, you must prove to her once and for all that you are indeed serious of this."

"But how?"

"My boy, show her that you truly do feel love for her, that you wish for her and no one else to be your mate. It must come from your heart, so she will know under no uncertain terms of your feelings." Elder Sanchez patted his shoulder.

"I know, but I'm worried I mean…she might not love me"

"I think that is something you should go and ask her"

"I guess you're right, I'll go ahead and do something special for her soon"

"You're not getting any younger, as a matter of fact you're the oldest man in the village who is not married"

Arnold blush noticing the deeper meaning of his words, Arnold was in fact the youngest man who was still a virgin.

"Your right I should be married and I hope…Helga marries me, I love her."

"I know…I know" he chuckles

XXXX

Helga didn't want to be rude, but she felt pretty uncomfortable the way the other young man held her hand. It was usually only Arnold or younger kids, which was fine, but like this? She did have a feeling Benicio DID like her more than as fellow villager, given his actions toward her sometimes, but she didn't call him out on it, since that kind of thing wasn't the best idea.

She did however, feel a bit weirded out by it. She did like his determination, calm and cool composure, leadership skills, and she did think he was handsome and strong, but he just wasn't for her. It was partially her own fault, considering she compared him to Arnold, to which he came up short every time. Where Arnold was bright, fun and sweet, Benicio was deep, dark, and serious.

"You are quiet, Helga. Is there something wrong?" Benicio asked calmly.

"N-No, I'm just thinking." Helga replied, looking away.

"You can tell me anything"

"Oh it's nothing real important"

The man stopped, cupping her chin "It is to me, now will you tell me what are you thinking about?"

Her eyes widened, this wasn't good. "Look, um... I know what you're trying to do, and I'm flattered, but...I just...I don't..."

"Helga?" A voice behind them calls, Benicio backs away from Helga dropping his hand.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" Arnold's eyes shine concern.

"Oh, Arnold!" Helga looked sheepish, trying not to sound TOO relieved, despite that she was. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wander off too far. You ready to head back?"

"Yes" he turn his attention to Benicio, with a gentle smile "Tonight is your night to guard, please be careful my friend." both Benicio and Helga knew how innocent Arnold still is, always believing the good in everything even though he knew there was dangers in the world.

"Thank you."

"Good luck, Ben. We'll see you around." Helga added in with a kind smile.

The taller young man nodded to them both, and Helga followed Arnold back toward the village. She caught up to walk beside him, holding his hand.

"So Arnold, are you going to tell me what you and Old man Sanchez talked about? Or is it soooo secret you must keep your lips sealed?" A soft blush came to her face as she said lips. It had been a few years since they last shared a kiss. Needless to say, she craved for them so much more than she'd had when she was younger, longing to feel them against hers, on her neck. Anywhere on her body, really. Her gaze fell to his lips, which were moving since he was saying something to her, but she could barely hear.

"Eh…Helga did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you would make that delicious smell with those herbs you love using."

"Oh of course, I know it's your favorite"

"It is, you're a great cook" grinning at her, she giggles shaking her head "Well what can I say, you're the best hunter around here"

"And you're the second best."

"I am, am I?" Helga chuckled and shook her head. "Well it looks like our hard work over the years paid off."

"It did." Arnold beamed.

XXXX

He watch her cook the meal, laughing as she played with her Iwood player, when they were kids they stood up all night listening to music, a week later they notice that the batteries were dead, in which Helga felt pretty stupid remembering why it would have been an awful idea, however Arnold explain that he could find some kind of power to charge it up, Helga was doubtful until he found a way to charge up their Iwoods with a potato.

She began to dance a little to the music she was listening to, and at this point he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Any kind of movement elicited from her was always a sight to behold, but when she danced, it was as if she were the swaying branches and leaves of a tree blowing in the wind.

"_Two worlds, one family... Trust your heart... Let fate decide... To guide these lives we see... Paradise untouched by man...Within this world blessed with love... A simple life, they live in peace..._" She sang along softly, her hips swaying just ever so lightly.

Shaking his head for a moment chuckling at how cute she looks, he then picked up his own Iwood, listening to some jazz music, it always brought him some peace in his life. He did grow to like some types of music and certain groups over the years, but Jazz was his number one.

It was pretty nice how they could have moments a lot like this. With Helga cooking something, Arnold probably working with some furs or fixing his weapons, and they could do so with contended peace, with their Iwoods or not. For the past nine years of living together, it was almost like a perfect life in a lot of ways.

Just with some missing elements all the while. His thoughts took him to a darker element, the one that made his heart quicken, his body feel stiff and hot. His eyes widen as he notice his body reacting to the sway of her hips. He curse this…this…whatever it was. Elder Sanchez had always told him it was natural but he didn't know how long before he acted on it. He loved Helga more then anything but he didn't want to…disrespect her just because he was...just because he desired her.

As she bloomed into her womanly body over the years, so did his desire for her, it only escalated more and more as time went by, and sleeping in the same bed together didn't always help. But he held himself back as much as he could, even if she still opted to cuddle in bed whenever they'd go to sleep or get up in the morning.

When Helga bent down to pick something up, his gaze shifted to her backside, before he snapped away and cursed himself for looking. He knew a way to stop this…desire but the last time he happen he almost got caught.

_**They were under the water fall, both were wearing attire but just soaking in the water for enjoyment, it had been very hot, too hot to be in their tree house. It was a day to enjoy the water and cool down.**_

"_**Pretty nice, isn't it?" Helga looked at him under the spray of the falls.**_

"_**Yes it is, refreshing..." Arnold agreed, she stood up, her clothes looking more like a second skin, Arnold tried to look away but for some odd reason he was drawn to her. The way her hips curved, her breast, pink lips and sparkling….**_

_**His eyes widen as he notice something, his body was reacting again, trying to hide it from Helga he tried to push it down but as soon as he touched it, he gasp. It felt…so…good. He was about to try it again, but forced his hands at his sides. He couldn't do that! Not in front of her! Not...no! He couldn't! It was wrong!**_

"_**Arnold?" Helga came up behind him, bringing her arms around him, her body pressing up against him. "You okay? You seem pretty tense."**_

_**He shivers as he felt her breath on his ear "H-Helga" he whispers. **_

_Why is it that my body is…reacting this way?_

"_**Yes, Arnold?" She whispered into his ear, her grip on him tightening just ever so slightly.**_

_**He felt her arms around him, his shiver then dives into the water trying to cool off but it wasn't working. Swimming towards the end of the pool, Helga looks at him in confusion since now they were far apart.**_

"_**What is up with you?"**_

"_**Nothing! I'm perfectly fine! See? Look at me! I'm fine!"**_

"_**...Whatever you say, Arnold. Whatever you say."**_

It was a doozy to have to deal with such feelings, ever since the strange development of them. When they'd been nine, he could look at her naked with no problem...aside from curiosity at times. But now, it was a whole new feeling. Seeing her naked was something he desired more and more with each passing year.

_I have to stop thinking of her in such a way, I nearly get caught every time..._He tried not to…handle his…business but at times it was getting harder and harder._ I love her, she's my beloved, I want to do…that when she's ready and…when she loves me. _That thought made his feel such sadness, he knew she could never love him, not like a woman loves a man no. Like a little brother.

Little did he realize, as Helga worked on dinner, that she was thinking the exact same thing.

_I have to stop thinking about him like that, but I can't help it! I don't know where we stand or if he truly loves me...but dear Gods I want him so badly. To feel those sensuous lips on mine, those strong hands wandering the curves of my body..._

_To feel her press against me, those lips ready for mine, her bright blue orbs like waterfalls looking back into me..._

Both turn to look at each other, blushing from their lustful thoughts, then turn away. Both never knew they thought the same exact thing.

"_She/he'd never see me as anything more then a friend..."_

XXX

**Q:** O.O Are they going to do it?

**A:** XD We wish.

**Q: **What's going to happen now?

**A: **Read and you'll see. :)


	23. Competition of the Heart

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 23**

**Competition of the Heart**

"Arnold really, you didn't have to." Helga insisted, but she smiled in delight.

"But I wanted to, Helga. For a change of scene." Arnold said, squeezing her hand. "Besides, I wanted to be with you alone for a while."

She giggled. "Aww...well if you put it that way, me too."

They were in the village, the same village in which they came to years ago for the first time out of the jungle. Helga sometimes traversed to it a couple of times a year, with Arnold often going with her. They had come into the hotel, and were taking a break from the travel.

"Okay just stay here at the hotel and please, don't make a mess like you did last time, I still don't know why they put up with us still after all these years."

"It's because of the treasure, Helga, these people are greedy."

"If not for that, we'd be screwed. You know, they think we're American Jungle kid wannabes, I heard 'em talking about it last time we were here. And it's October now, they must think we're getting ready for Halloween."

"That holiday where you dress up and get candy?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Helga stood up, and looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing her hair. "I think I need to shower before I go back out there."

Arnold stood up to, walking over to her, observing her for a moment as she tried to fix herself up to look presentable. Except for her jungle attire, this time consisting of some fabric tied around her chest with flowers attached, while she wore a longer, torn fabric around her waist, decorated with various colourful feathers. Her shoulders and midsection were bare, showing her creamy, fairly tanned skin. Before he could stop himself, he went over to her, bringing his arms around her from behind, taking in her scent of vanilla, flowers, and the jungle.

Helga smiled and leaned back against him, the worry melting from her face. "What's that for?" She asked.

"...Nothing, Helga." He responded, holding her a little closer, and kissed her temple.

A soft blush marred her cheeks, making her giggle. She turned around in his embrace, bringing her hands to his bare chest. "...Arnold?"

"Yes, Helga?"

"Want me to bring anything for you?"

"If you want to... I would not mind a Yahoo Soda." Arnold smiled.

"Okay, I'll bring you one." Helga smiled too, leaning up toward him. "Um, anything else?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment."

"Okay, maybe I'll surprise you. How about that?"

"I like your surprises, sure."

"Okay."

"All right."

Their eyes locked, growing closer together, and before they could stop themselves, their lips met. But just as Helga was going to move away, realizing the mistake of their heated moment, he gently but firmly applied more pressure to their lips to kiss her fully, and needless to say it was enough to weaken her mind and reciprocate the action, whole-heartedly.

They stood their in the lobby both having a very tender moment, Arnold step forward trying to deepen the kiss.

"Oof" Arnold said breaking the kiss and turning to see a woman on the floor, her footwear was now broken and she seem to be in some sort of pain.

Arnold bent down to find out what was wrong, the redhead slowly lift her tear strain face, her green eyes staring at the boy before her, mouth open to an "O"

"Are you okay?" He asked seeing her hold onto her ankle.

"I'm…not sure…" she tried to move but it hurt, whimping in pain, Arnold picked her up bridal style looking at Helga. "You go to the store, I'll help her get some medince for her leg" giving her a concern look "Will you be okay?"

The woman in his arms blushed bright red "No No, I'm ever so certain I'll be fine"

Arnold turn towards her "No, you are injuried"

A flash of jealousy came to Helga's eyes before she headed out of the hotel lobby, very fast. _Hurt ankle my foot, she's trying to get close to him!_

_XXXX_

Tending to her injury Arnold wrap the wound up with some material the hotel had given him, the woman before him stares at his, looking at his blonde hair, his piercing green eyes, his muscular shirtless body. The boy accidental touched her ankle causing her to wince.

"I'm sorry"

"No it's okay…um…what's your name?" Arnold lift his eyes only to be lost in her eyes. "A-Arnold"

"Arnold, that's a wonderful name, do you know the meaning of it?"

"Meaning?"

"All names have meanings silly"

"Then…what does Arnold mean?"

"Protective Eagle"

He thought about it for a while, it did fit him perfectly "What is your name?"

"Lila Sawyer"

"Lila?"

"Yes"

"What does Lila mean?" tilting his head at her, she giggled thinking he was completely cute.

"Dark-haired beauty; night, seductive I suppose" blushing at the last meaning, she was never one to believe she was seductive, she hardly dated although she wanted to save herself for that oh so special someone…someday.

"Do you know what Helga means?" he ask sitting on the chair next to her.

_She sure Is an odd woman, I've never knew women could have fire bright red hair, why does she have marks on her cheeks? _

He knew marks were the same some men had on their bodies but he never knew women could have them too. He watch her pink lips move but he wasn't listening, too busy staring at this unfamiliar person. Her eyes sparkle and he couldn't understand what she was saying…

Something about Olga? Or Ogre?

_Gosh she's so pretty._

Arnold

Arnold

"Arnold?"

"Huh?" snapping out of his thoughts.

"I said the meaning of Helga is holy or it just means Olga. Olga is Russian, and Helga is the German equivalent of the name. It's basically the same name." The redhaired woman, Lila, leaned toward him. "Arnold and Lila...that's such a lovely combination, isn't it?"

Arnold thought about it, unsure. "Um...well, I..."

"You wear such interesting attire, I'm ever so certain I don't see that very often. Where are you from?"

"...Far away." He murmured, knowing better than to reveal the location of the Green Eyed people, and trying not to look at her. "Very far."

"I see...wow. Do you live here in San Lorenzo?"

"San Lorenzo? Never heard of it" His answer caused Lila to look at him in shock. The boy before he was IN San Lorenzo.

"...Arnold, where we are now, IS San Lorenzo."

"It is? I thought were in the village of El Muelle."

"No…well I…So you do live here right?"

"Not in this hotel no. Helga and I live far away."

"Helga?" Lila cocked her head. "You mean that girl you were with? Oh! Is she your sister?"

Arnold shook his head. "Oh no, my future mate."

"Fut-future m-mate?" Looking at him in surprise holding her chest.

"Yes." Now he looked at her, puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

_He's already engaged? No...no...this isn't happening..._ Lila thought in despair. "Oh I guess I didn't think you were already engaged to someone"

"En-gaged?"

"To be with someone…you know…mate." it sounded weird to say that.

"But we're not mates yet." Arnold raised a brow, confused.

"I mean...engaged is _before_ you become husband and wife, I mean...mates." Lila sighed, shaking her head. _Why do all the ever so nice men have to be taken?_ "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"In a little while, we sometimes come to this village to get some things, it's fun." Arnold grinned. "She always buys some nice things."

"Like what?" she ask looking at the young man up and down, it didn't look like his…future mate bought him anything nice.

"Usually she will buy books for the villagers to read, blankets, materials to make clothes, and toys for the children. Sometimes while we are here she will buy some of those strange kinds of food and drink we like so much." The young man smiled, and exhaled. "That Yahoo soda, or the Fudgy bar."

"Oh...I see. Do you two come here often?"

"Every few moons" He shrugged not noticing the look on Lila's face.

_This boy talks awfully strange...but pretty charming._ "So is..._Helga_ from around here too?"

"No, she's from the other world"

"Other world?"

"The other side of the world, I think she once called it…A-man-a-ca."

"Amanaca?" Lila raised a brow, and paused to think a moment. "Oh! America! She must be from North America, then. She has a tan but I could see she was Caucasian. So she lives in the...village you mentioned with her family?"

Arnold shook his head yet again. "No. She lives with me. Her family is gone...to...A-mer-i-ca...?"

"She lives with _you_?"

"Yes. We have lived together many seasons." He said, as if it were perfectly normal, and saw the shocked look on her face.

"But what about your mothers?"

"Got not no mother"

Lila was Feeling so sad at the thought. He has no mother, just like I have no mother…It's oh so sad. "No parents at all? No family?"

"Helga is my family."

"So, no brothers? Sisters?"

He shook his head yet again. "No, she is all the family I have. We are like family with the villagers in our home."

"Oh, I see." Lila nodded slowly. "...Well, I have no mother, only my father." Feeling so sad for the young girl he gently touched her shoulder.

"I am sorry Lila"

"Oh well…it happened a very long time ago…but thank you" she said staring at the handsome man before her.

XXXXXXX

_Who the hell does that harpy think she is? Trying to steal my man! He's mine! ...Oh who am I kidding, he's probably madly in love with her by now and already planning to bring her back to the village with us. Or even better, leave ME behind and take her back so he can marry her!_ Helga thought, trying to find some blankets in a small store, but was having trouble doing so. The troubled thoughts just wouldn't leave her alone. _No, no...he was just helping her. That's just who he is. But she's so pretty, I saw the way he looked at her! No...no...he just doesn't see other lovely women often. But she's prettier than ME. He doesn't love me, it was puppy love and a crush all along...now SHE comes in and effortlessly makes him fall for her. I had him first! _

Miserable, Helga sank to the floor, holding her head.

_What am I going to do? How can I lose my whole entire world in one day, if he doesn't love me and ends up liking that woman…where would I fit in his heart? _

Helga could picture the wedding

_**Ding Dong! The wedding bells ring, Arnold rushing out holding the woman's hand smiling, he turns to look at Helga and gives her a hug. **_

"_**Thank you so much Helga, you're a great sister!" He then merrily walk down the steps with his new bride.**_

Burying her face in her hands, she blocked out the mental image, her shoulders shaking.

_Sister...that's all I am to him...The sister he never had..._

Managing to get up, she decided to head back to the room for now, maybe to try buying things tomorrow, she just didn't have the strength to do so at the moment. With what she had already chosen, she bought the blankets and left the store, miserably heading back to the hotel.

_With my luck, I'll probably walk in on them making love..._

_XXXX_

"Oh Arnold!" the red head squealed as Helga open the door, wide eyes looking at the two on the floor...playing twister.

"What is this?" Helga exclaimed angrily, slamming the door open the rest of the way. "What in the name of hell are you doing?"

"H-Helga!" Arnold fell onto the Twister mat in surprise, causing Lila to fall over his legs. "We were playing a strange twisting game. It's fun!"

"We got into it, that's all-" Lila was then yanked off the floor by her collar.

"Who do you think you are, thinking you can just come up to the hotel room of someone you barely even know?"

Lila gulped, not even sure how to respond to that without it seeming provocative, and most especially not when the young woman before her was practically an Amazon to say the least.

"And for that matter, why aren't you resting your ankle? I seem to remember you twisting it earlier." The blonde woman's grip tightened.

"Helga it's okay, she's fine, let go of her." Arnold coaxed.

"Then explain." Helga let go and pushed Lila, who fell onto the bed. "What the hell were you thinking, bringing some woman you just _met_ to our room? Explain!"

"She is a nice and very sweet girl, I wanted to talk to her, and we played games." Arnold explained. "Please don't be mad. What's wrong?"

"...Well, fine then. Go ahead. Have fun with your precious little new friend. I have some things to do anyway!"

Turning on her bare heel, Helga marched out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Helga-!" Arnold cried helplessly, and sighed, holding his head. _What did I do wrong? Why is she upset?_

"Arnold...it's okay, forget about her, she's probably just PMSing." Lila said sweetly, patting a spot next to her on the bed.

He turn around looking at her strangely "What's Psming mean?"

XXXXXX

_I can't believe that...that...whore slut bitch! Slithering her way into the room like a snake on the prowl! _Helga angrily wandered the roads of the village, looking for something, _anything_ to distract herself from this. It occurred to her that she was overreacting, but she saw it clearly. Lila was trying to worm her way in and win him over while Arnold just went along for the ride like the naive fool he was. _Then it just confirms my fears. He never loved me. Not like I love him. Now he's got that gorgeous, sweet, graceful, petite, wonderful little SLUT! Did nine years of living together and all our adventures mean NOTHING to him? Oh no, he's got his precious little whore to get with! No wonder, she's everything I'm not! She's a perfect little Princess! ...And I'm an Amazon._

"Stupid trampy-OOF!" falling onto the floor, lifting her head ready to yell at the person who knocked her down her eyes met Bencios.

"Helga?"

"Ben?" Helga blinked, looking up at him in surprise. "Why are you here?"

Benecio got up, blushing a bit, and helped her to her feet. "I was hunting a wild bore, and I had remembered you two were here, and so I had come to make sure all was well."

"I'm _fine_, thank you." Helga muttered.

"Where is Arnold?"

"Who cares. Probably making hot sexy love to his whore."

Benecio frowned. "You mean he is...?"

"Some trampy redhead interrupted us in the hotel lobby with a bogus lie of twisting her ankle, and he was all caring and lovey-dovey to her and sent me to the store. I come back to our room and I find them playing a game of Twister and...and...she was in our ROOM! And oh, he's all defending her when she's trying to weasel her way into him! I saw how she looked at him, and I can see he thought she was Queen of the damn Venusians!"

"That is a shame so do you denounce the claim?"

"The what?"

"The claim he has on your heart"

"Oh please, he doesn't love me" not understanding his double meaning.

Benicio gave her a charming smile. "The people has sent me to tell you that you must come back tomorrow. We are going to have a meeting."

"A meeting?" Helga looked at him curiously, feeling her anger wavering. "What about?"

"Elder Sanchez did not spare many details, but we were told that you two are to return tomorrow for that meeting, that is all I know. It is important." Benecio elaborated.

"Oh, okay. ...Well better make room because with my luck he's going to want to be married to that trampy wench the minute we get back."

"Would you like to walk with me, I can keep your mind off of that...unpleasant issue."

"Eh, whatever." Helga muttered, crossing her arms and looking to one side, trying to ward off her angered feelings. _Even though he did that...why do I still LOVE him?_

XXX

"Arnold, please don't be upset. She's an Amazon woman, you can't possibly expect to deal with that." Lila coaxed the troubled young man.

"I did something wrong, and I made her angry, Lila." Arnold said sadly, looking out the window wistfully. "I don't want her to be angry. I love her, I want to make her smile."

"It's her own problem to deal with, she overreacted and jumped to conclusions without even listening to you."

"Huh?"

"If she really loves you then she would be understanding but since she left without even listening to it seems to me that she doesn't love you"

His heart sank "She does love me"

Turning in her chair looking at the young man before her "Did she ever tell you?"

"...Yes. Though over the past seasons, I wonder of her feelings now."

Lila stood up, walking over to him. "Then she should understand that you are not hers to claim. She can't be possessive of you. You're free to be with who you want, Arnold...don't let her tell you what you can or can't do. You deserve better than a ferocious Amazon woman who doesn't listen to you."

"I do not want another woman." Arnold uttered. "I want Helga." He stood up "I'm going to find her." before Lila could say anything he left the room.

XXXX

Benecio and Helga walked around the village together at a brisk but slowed pace, side by side, not saying much to each other. He walked, tall and proud, with an air of confidence and determination. Helga meanwhile just seemed broken, her hands clasped at her waist, her gaze downward, looking both sad and angered, though the sadness aspect was coming in further.

"Helga, you cannot go on like that. You must lift your chin up and move forward, you mustn't dwell." He said to her.

"Ben, it's not that simple. I've been in love with him since I was nine years old! ...I can't just turn a switch and not love him. It's...going to take a long time for me to get over him. I might not even get over him at all."

Looking at her and sighing "You need to slowly let go of your love, Arnold is a good man but he doesn't know how to love a woman, only knows how to love you as a family member. " cupping her chin, his eyes met hers "You are a woman and should be treated specially since you a the most beautiful flower in he lands."

Helga's eyes widened, touched by his words, but it just didn't help. She gently pulled away. "Ben...look, please, not now. I know you...have feelings for me, but... I can't just do that now. I'm not ready."

"Give me a chance, Helga. It is all I ask." Benecio turned her back around, his hands on her shoulders. "I can give you all that he can't. Look at me as you looked at him. I promise you will not regret it. I want to one day lead the village into the right age of prosperity and leadership, with you by my side."

"Ben, I just can't right now. I don't even know how I feel right now." Helga pulled away from him again. "I need time to get over this, okay? You're a man, you don't know how it feels to be a woman getting over a broken heart."

"Oh but I do know about heart break ever well, your right Helga. I shall give you time but please promise me something"

"What?"

"Think about my offer carefully."

"...All right, fine. I'll think about it." The young woman conceded. "But _don't_ expect anything. I'll think about your offer, but I don't want you to get your hopes up or expecting anything."

He nodded. "I understand." Taking her hand, he kissed it lightly.

She allowed him too, but simply just stood there. It didn't feel like when Arnold would do it, which would always send tingles up her spine and make her insides melt. This one didn't.

XXXX

His eyes stung, his chest ached, it hurt all over as he watched the two standing there talking, he saw red when he saw Benicio kiss Helga's hand. He couldn't make out the words but instead he heard Lilas...

Was she right?

Benecio said something else, and even though Helga wasn't looking at him, just nodded and started to walk away before he could say anything further. _Toward_ him now. Arnold was about to try to break away, but the long legs of the young woman before him were too fast before he could think to hide away. She reached him, and stopped in surprise.

"...Arnold." She uttered.

"...Helga, I..." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide his pain. "I was looking for-"

"Arnold, listen...okay, what happened back there was stupid. ...I'm sorry. If you, you really want to be with her...I won't stand in your way. I'm sorry about my overreacting. I don't know what came over me."

"Helga...I want to be with you...you're my...my..."

"Your?"

He froze not knowing what to say but also regretted his next words "My family."

Her eyes stung with hurt, her lip quivering for a moment. "Why can't you just admit that you're not in love with me?" She yelled, and then retreated down the road in a fast stride.

Tears silently fell from his eyes, mouth open, his lost her, his amada, his light, his goddess...only because...he couldn't admit to her how he felt.

_I'm...sorry, I failed. Mi amada..._

It began to rain then, starting slowly, but picking up as it progressed. And he just stood there, staring down the road, tears falling and mixing with the drops of the rain.

~**End of Chapter~**


	24. Eclipse of the Heart

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 24**

**Eclipse of the Heart**

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love**_

_**Now I'm only falling apart**_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

_**A total Eclipse of the Heart**_

"**Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler**

Lila Sawyer had wandered the village for some time, with the rain still pouring, an umbrella in her hand, searching for the strange young man from earlier, Arnold...the attractive jungle boy, who had run off to find the girl he was with. Helga...the Amazon woman. The woman who would probably step on his heart before she would take it. She couldn't believe a sweet and wonderful boy like him had to put up with her. It didn't make sense.

She finally spotted him sitting on a bench outside of a store. He was protected from the rain thanks to the awning, but he was still pretty wet, indicating he had been out in the rain for a while. His face was buried in his hands, his scrawny but strong shoulders shaking. Was he cold? Or...?

As she grew closer, she heard sobs coming from him. He was crying.

"...Arnold? Arnold...are you all right?"

Sniffling, he looked up at her, his green eyes bloodshot and soaked with tears and rain.

"Lila, not now, please."

"...What happened?" she asked, sitting beside him, ignoring his request.

"Helga...no love Arnold anymore." he was too emotional to care about his English speech. Usually at overly emotional moments his broken English would rear its ugly head.

"...Oh." Lila closed her umbrella, feeling guilty then. She bit her lip. "I'm ever so sorry, Arnold. What happened?"

"I had tried...to tell her truth. But I say wrong thing. ...And she said why I could not just admit I did not say I no love her, and run away."

Lila sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "As I've said, if she's just not going to accept that you want someone else, then you're better off without her. ...But, you really love her, don't you?"

"She...she is my light. My Goddess, my beloved. _Mi amada_." The young man looked up over the awning toward the rainy sky. "I love her...and now she gone. All because I could no say my love for her."

XXXXX

Helga didn't know where she was running to but she kept running until she tripped over a branch. Feeling defeated she sat there crying…not seeing the dark figure watching the entire event that just played out.

XXXXX

"Arnold...just let her go. There is nothing more you can do." Lila coaxed. "You just have to learn to accept things like this."

"No, I love her and I shall be a man of my word and prove my love to her, Thank you for being so concerned, Lila." He waved to her as he ran off to find his love, leaving behind a very confused Lila.

"I'm ever so certain I am confused."

"I don't know why he won't let Helga go."

Lila jumped in fear, quickly turning to see a rather tall dark-skinned man.

"Um…who are you?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Benicio, and you are?"

"Lila…Lila Sawyer, do you know them?"

"Yes I do. I live in the same village that they do."

"Oh...so they really love each other?"

"She loves him, but she comes to believe that his feelings are not true." Benecio nodded. "And he has not been able to express them to her."

"That's ever so sad."

"It's not real love, more like both have a crush on each other."

"Puppy love?"

"Yes, they have never seen another person besides each other. They have no idea what real love is."

Lila looked puzzled. "I don't know...he was very brokenhearted over her, and even after she shot him down, he still went after her to make things right. I try to tell him to move on, but he won't."

"Oh of course, he doesn't want to move on because his feelings are deep but they are not true love, just affection since she is the only woman he has ever bonded with and grew up with. It's not real love for a man and a woman. She'll learn that soon," Benecio insisted, and sighed. "She will need to learn that it is I who can give her what he cannot."

"Oh..." Lila murmured. "Well, I suppose...if you put it that way..."

Benico turned to look at the young woman before him. "Do you like Arnold? It seems he may have liked you. Arnold doesn't talk to new people he just met—you're the first."

"I...I only just met him but...he's so sweet, naive, kind, compassionate, fun..." Lila murmured. "I think he might be that oh so special someone I'm looking for."

"...Well then. You love Arnold, and I love Helga." He put his hand on her shoulder. "We should talk."

XXXXX

Arnold had searched all over the village to find Helga, worried she may have run off somewhere, or worse, into the jungle. He wasn't sure how long he'd been searching for her, checking all the stores, all the alleys, all the eateries, everywhere he could look, but he kept coming up short. Where was she? Where had she gone?

It wasn't until he decided to check their room at the hotel, that he finally found her. She was on the bed, in dried attire, curled in a ball, fast asleep.

"Helga," he sighs feeling like the biggest jerk ever. Lying down beside her, Arnold lifted his arm, pulling her close to him. His whispered in her ea, "I love you, Helga."

"Mmm...mm...Arnold..." Helga murmured in her sleep, snuggling into his warmth. "Don't...mm...leave...me..."

"Never _Mi Amada_, never." He placed a tender kiss on her cheek, watching her as she slept.

Some time passed, as he lay there, holding her close as she slept, keeping her warm and safe. It wasn't until probably a half an hour or so later that Helga stirred and began to awaken, feeling a familiar warmth and...grip? Was she...? She yawned and moaned groggily, opening her eyes.

"...Helga?" came the soft familiar voice that sent warmth within her insides.

"...Arnold..." She shut her eyes and against her will, clung to him tightly. She hated herself for falling back into it, but she just couldn't help it. Nine years of loving someone wasn't easy to get over.

"Sleep Helga…" he said running his fingers through her hair. His petting made her fall into a deep slumber once again. And her last thoughts were...

"I love you."

XXX

Not far from the secret entrance leading to the village of the Green Eyed people, it happened that one of the women, Lula, was wandering within the jungle to find a certain kind of fruit that grew in the area. She kept her pace slow and as stealthy as possible, her best hunting machete in hand, keeping a close eye out for any sign of predators, or worse, hunters.

She gasped as she noticed a figure leaning against the tree. She knew who it was. She grabbed her dagger. "¿Ay, diablos, qué quiere, hijo de puta?" (What the hell do you want, you bastard?)

"_Aye, aye, mi querida Lula, es ese una forma apropriada de hablar con un amigo viejo?_" (Now now, my dear Lula, is that any way to speak to an old friend?) said the dark figure leaning against the tree.

"No eres un amigo mío—solamente un ex marido de nada bueno, un mentiroso, y un ladrón!" (You are NO friend of mine—just a good for nothing ex mate, a liar and a thief!)

"_Pues, tanto como me gustaría sentarnos y hablar juntos sobre los tiempos pasados, no es el razón que yo estoy aquí para ti. Lula ... dime, ¿dónde está tu querido amigo, Arnold?_" (Well, as much as I would love to sit back and talk about the old days, that is not why I am here for you. Lula...tell me, where is your dear friend, Arnold?)

Her answer to him was a spit to the face from Lula. Wiping it off he grabbed at the woman, crushing her hand so that the dagger fell out of her hands. "DEMONIO!" (Demon) yelled Lula.

"_Tú serías prudente mantener la lengua de estas maldiciones, mi querida Lula. Pues, tú sabes de la amada de Arnold, ¿no?_" (You would be wise to hold your tongue of such language, my dear Lula. Now then, you know of his beloved, do you not?)

"¡Terminalo! Tú me haces daño!" (stop it your hurting me)

"Ah, es como las buenas veces del pasado. Pues, dime lo que sabes de la diosa rubia de las coletas! Es el joven dios demi cortejando a ella?" (Ah just like the good times, now TELL ME what you know of the blonde pigtail goddess! Is the young demi god courting her?)

"_Ellos son ... comprometido, a pesar de que no admiten su amor el uno al otro ... Por favor, déjame ir ... Me estás haciendo daño_." (They are...engaged, though they do not admit their love to each other...please, let me go...you are hurting me.)

"¿Esta mujer mantenga su corazón?" (Does this woman hold his heart?)

"_Sí...sí!_" Lula cried in pain and desperation.

The dark figure loosened the grip on her hand, but not much. "_Yo comprendo. Entonces, las leyendas, efectivamente, hablar la verdad. Yo sé qué es lo que debe hacer._" (I see. So the legends did indeed speak truly. I see what it is I must do.)

He threw the woman onto the floor and walking off.

Lula picked herself off the ground with tears in her eyes.

This was bad. Very bad.

XXXX

The next morning, the sun's rays shone in through the window of the hotel room upon the sleeping young adults. Much as always when they'd sleep together, they slept in each other's arms, basking in each other's warmth as their bodies permeated their body heat.

Arnold awoke first, on instinct and from the rays of the sun. The scent of vanilla and wild flowers hit his nose, and he opened his eyes to see Helga in his arms, also just waking up. Either roused by the sun's rays or his minimal movement. She yawned softly, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm..." came her groggy, sleepy groans, but as her eyes focused on him, she looked at him, and he looked right back. "...Arnold?"

"...Helga." He spoke softly, and brought one hand to cup her cheek, and she blushed at his gesture.

Green eyes met blue eyes, and they just lay there, next to each other, embraced, not saying a single word. The anticipation was killing them both, and they slowly leaned toward each other, their lips just barely an inch away, ready to reconnect...

There was a loud knock on the door, making them jump apart as if a gun had gone off.

Arnold gave Helga a kiss on the forehead before getting up and opening the door. It was Benecio. Arnold felt something in his chest—he was angry for a moment not knowing why but the his mind flashed back to yesterday. Helga, his beloved, holding Benicio's hand. Without thinking he pushed Ben to the wall roughly, growling low, eyes narrowed.

"What in the world are you doing?" Benecio exclaimed in anger and surprise.

"You leave Helga alone¡" Arnold warned dangerously.

"Arnold! Arnold what are you doing?" Helga got off the bed, and despite his irrational behaviour, there was a small tinge of hope.

"Don't ever come near her again or I'll kill you myself!"

Helga grabbed at Arnold's arms, pulling him away. "ARNOLD, STOP IT!"

"I do not understand what is going on my friend," Benicio said calmly.

"You know what is going on." Arnold's voice was dangerously low. "No trate parecer inocente. Ahora sé lo que es su agenda secreta." (Don't try to act innocent here. I know now what your hidden agenda is.)

"_No sé lo de que estás hablando._" (I don't know what you're talking about.)

"_Usted está tratando cortar a esta mujer! Sé de sus sentimientos para ella, pero no va a funcionar._" (You're trying to court her! I know of your feelings for her, it will not work.)

Benicio lifted his hands up. "I came yesterday to tell you that Elder needs you to come back to the village, important meeting"

Arnold couldn't stop the feelings he had, and he gave a last growl before shoving off of him.

"Helga, pack our bags," he said, still glaring at Ben without looking at Helga behind him.

"Arnold..." Helga began.

He turned around, the glare ceasing and his eyes softening. "Please?"

"...Okay." Helga sighed and went to the bathroom to get some things from there and take care of her business.

"Bencio, I do not want to be enemies with you but..." He listened to Helga's footsteps rushing to gather their things inside of the hotel room. He closed the door behind him without turning from Benicio. "Usted sabe que he estado cortejando a esta mujer desde muchos años, ella va a ser mi esposa futura algún día. No le dejaré tomarla de mí o yo te maté." (You know I've been courting her for years now, she is going to be my future wife someday. I won't have you trying to take her away from me or I'll kill you myself.)

Benicio pushed Arnold against top the door, causing the blonde boy's head to hit the door with a loud thump.

"Usted ha estado cortejando a esta mujer desde muchos años? Tú nunca ha tenido hizo la cópula con ella, nunca le ha dejido que su amor ... Ella es todavía pura. No tienes un idea correcta de qué es el amor porque ella es la única mujer en su vida. Usted le gusta a ella solamente porque ella ha estado con usted desde que estaba un niño. Nunca me amenazo o de lo contrario voy a ser el que te maté. A diferencia de ti, muchacho blanco, yo no pretende ser algo que no soy. Sé que es el amor y sé lo que es estar con alguien querida. No sabes cuál es mi "agenda secreta" o lo que estoy haciendo así no interfiera. No quiero tu esposa futura, yo prometo, pero de lo que ella me dijo ... túhas estado hablando con una otra mujer y tienes sentimientos para ella, ¿pues, porque no tratas de observar antes de saltar desde un acantilado? ¿Crees que sabes lo que es el amor, pero tu amor es como alguien que quiere a un miembro de la familia."

(You've been courting her for years? You never made love to her, never told her you love her...she's still pure. You have no idea what love is since she's the only woman you've been with. You just like her since she's been with you since you were a child. Don't you ever threaten me or else I'll be the one to kill you, unlike you, white boy, I do not pretend to be something I'm not, I know what love is and I know what it is like to be with someone I love, you don't know my "hidden agenda" or what I'm doing so stay out of it. I do not want your mate so rest assure but from what she told me...you've been talking to a another woman and have taken a liking to her, why not try to looking before leaping from a cliff? You think you know what it is to love but your love is like someone who loves a family member.)

That did it. Arnold had never felt so angry in his life. And what the other man had said just struck a cord in him that he hadn't thought possible. Not against another person, anyway. Angrily he opened the door, and then struck his fist into Benecio's nose and mouth, with little bits of blood flying out from the hit. It was enough to knock him backwards, out into the hall.

He then shut the door, locked it, and exhaled. _What have I just done?_

XXX

In the hallway, Benecio thought about knocking down the door and finishing things off, but figured it might be best not to do that now. After all, he was pretty surprised, especially at how he was yet again proven wrong in his claims.

_That was not the hit of someone trying to protect a family member. ...That was a man defending the woman he loved._

XXX

"Arnold...what the heck happen and...IS THAT BLOOD?" Helga screams looking at the blood on his fist.

Arnold just closed his fist and walked into the bathroom, and started washing off the blood. "Nothing"

"What the HECK do you mean nothing!"

"Helga...you...you like Benicio right?" he asked turning off the water.

"W-well yeah, I guess…"

His heart sank misunderstanding her. "Oh, let's get going."

XXX

The journey to the village was very quiet; Helga could feel the tension. Even though she wanted to say something to him...she didn't know what but...something. They arrived at the village, and Helga put their stuff in the treehouse while Arnold headed towards Elder Sanchez.

"My son, you have returned." Smoking his pipe, the Elder Sanchez noticed Arnold's face: there were worry lines on his forehead, his body was tense. "What it is my son?"

"Benicio."

"What about him?"

Jealously was not normally something Arnold knew how to handle, actually he didn't even know what jealously was. "I'm having these feelings"

"What kind?"

"I saw Benicio and Helga yesterday, he held her hand and was standing too close to her. I don't understand these feelings."

"What do you feel?"

"Angry, hurt...rage"

"Rage?"

Arnold sighed. "I...do not like feeling this way, it's wrong and..."

"And?"

"I punched Benicio today."

Elder Sanchez's eyes widened in surprise, as he lowered his pipe. "You hit him?"

"Yes." Arnold sighed, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to. I was overcome by all the feelings of...of..."

"...I see. Well Arnold, I think you should know that you are jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. You are jealous of Benicio's...advances upon Helga, especially since you are hesitant in coming forth of your feelings for her."

"I...I don't understand."

"It seems to me that Benecio indeed has feelings for her as well. So you react in this way because you are jealous, because you love her and do not like seeing her in an amorous relationship with someone else."

"But she likes him too."

The elderly man raised an eyebrow. "What is it that makes you sure of that?"

"She had said she does."

"She may just like him because he is a friend or a member of our group."

"Benicio says that I am confused about my feelings, that maybe they are feelings for someone who loves their family member. I guess...maybe it is true, I...don't have family other then the people here. Maybe..."

"No, do not let him misguide you, he is the jealous one"

"I don't know. I met a girl in the other village. She was kind and sweet and odd lookin."

"Odd looking?"

"She had pale skin, green eyes, weird markings on her cheeks."

"Freckles"

"Huh?"

"The markings are freckles, some of us have them."

"But not like hers."

"Some people have them on their cheeks too."

"Oh...She also had fire like hair."

"Hair like fire." Elder Sanchez corrected him. "And do you like her?"

"She is nice and I would like her to be my friend." Arnold admitted. "No more than that."

Elder Sanchez nodded, and patted his shoulder. "You have much to learn and accomplish, my boy."

"I love Helga, not Lila. Helga is _Mi A__mada_."

"I know." The old man smiled. "I never doubted that. But, you must tell her, Arnold. She will not wait forever."

"She won't...will she?" sighing, both lifted their head when they noticed Helga running inside of the hut.

"Sorry I'm late, I was putting away the stuff. So what's up, old man?"

Elder Sanchez chuckled at her nickname towards him. "Sit down, my children. We have much to discuss."

They did, and the old man cleared his throat before he began speaking.

"I have been feeling a dark presence for a while now. Things are not right and soon the prophecy will be fulfilled. I have called you back to warn you of the great destiny that is waiting for you both. Whatever happens you must not lose your hearts. Listen to them and they will always guide you."

Both young adults gave him a confused look, and he smiled.

"Trust me. You will know what I mean in time. Just let your hearts, and the spirits of the earth guide you." He held their hands, and smiled more at them. "As I said, you two are to face a great destiny, and you must not let it slip."

"Well, old man, we get what you're trying to say, but what is it? What are we supposed to watch out for?" Helga asked.

"The darkness, that is all I can say." The elder released their hands. "Take extra precaution when needed. That is all."

Both the young adults nodded, and thanked Elder Sanchez before they stood up and exited the hut. The old man chuckled to himself, smiling as he puffed his pipe.

"Those two will come to see they are meant to be." He felt something in his gut at that moment; the dark aura filled the air.

"It's time."

XXX

After their little talk with the elder, Arnold went back to their treehouse with Helga in tow, once again, neither of them speaking a word. It wasn't until they were inside on the lower level, where Arnold was about to do something, when Helga came and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry about all of that, Arnold," she said softly.

Melting a bit, he brought his arms around her in return, holding her close. "Don't be sorry. It's all right. Helga..." Cupping her cheek, his eyes lowers and he stares at his beloved. "You are...very important to me. I love being with you and having you always by my side...About yesterday, I'm sorry it seemed like I like Lila, I do but not as a...lover. I like Lila because she's interesting and nice but you have to understand that...I love everyone but the one person I love more then anyone is-"

A loud scream was heard, shocking them both. Arnold motioned for Helga to stay as he hurried out and climbed down the rope of the treehouse to the ground, with Helga following after him despite telling her to stay put. To their utmost shock, a woman in her late twenties, a woman named Mai, was bloodied and injured, stumbling in her footsteps.

"Mai! Mai!" Arnold rushed to her, catching her and gently lowering her to the ground so she could sit up. "Mai, what happened?"

"A-Arnold...he..." Mai coughed some blood, struggling to breathe. "He...he has... returned...t-to...our...our area...of the...the jungle...he's..."

"Who? Mai?"

Looking at him, eyes serious and scared "He's back," she whispered before her eyes rolled back and she fell completely limp. Arnold carried the woman bridal style to Elder Sanchez's hut, his chest and clothes stain with blood.

"Elder…Mai was attacked."

"Attacked?" Elder Sanchez stood up, and helped Arnold lower the dead woman to the floor, and he knelt down beside her, checking her pulse. "...Mai has gone. It's as I feared."

"She said he was back." Arnold clarified.

"Who? Who's back?" Helga came running into the hut, concerned and worried. "Who did she mean?"

"...Him. Our most feared enemy. La Sombra."

~End of Chapter~

**Q:** Oh my God! What's La Sombra going to do! O.O

**A:** Read and find out, the plot has come!

**Q:** Will Arnold EVER tell Helga he loves her?

**A: **I know, don't you wish he'd hurry and do it?

**Q:** You didn't answer the question.

**A:** You didn't ask a question. Bye bye! XD

**Beta credit goes to Azure129, THANK YOU SIS! -gives Azure129 chocolate cake and cookies- OwO Also sorry for the long wait, we'll bring you more of this story soon...**


	25. Goodbye Helga

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 25**

**Goodbye Helga**

Sharpening his weapon, the boy looked as if it was the most fantastic thing in the world but his mind was miles away. "Helga…we've been through this a million times," he said dryly.

"And I'll remind you a million times more that I'm _not_ letting you go alone."

"Helga!" He swiftly turned around towards her angrily. "I said to stay here and that is final!"

"AND I SAID I'M GOING!"

"I SAID NO, HELGA!"

"I'M GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Arnold growled in frustration and roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed a forced kiss to her lips. Helga's eyes widened at the feeling, and then slowly rolled back into her head…and then closed completely as she melted in his embrace.

As she relaxed, his grip on her shoulders loosened and he lowered his hands down the curves of her body, trying not to get too lost in the feeling, and brought them around her waist.

Although her mind was shut down, Helga's body reacted faster and her fingers reached up and fisted into his hair as she kissed back with need and longing.

Drowning into the kiss, his hands travels up and down her sides, fighting going too far, though he noticed his hands weren't listening to his mind as his fingers travelled up to the side of her breast cupping it and feeling the weight.

Helga moaned into his mouth and for a moment Arnold felt like making love with her before leaving. His thumb brushed against her hard nipple, and he shivered, feeling his own body react.

_No, I can't do this…_

Her lips were very addicting but he knew this couldn't last, he had to go. Pulling his mouth from hers, he moved away from her and picked up his stuff and weapon. He turned to see Helga falling on her knees still in a daze. "Stay here, I promise I'll be back. I will always come back to you," he said, bending eye level with her while gently gripping the crocodile tooth necklace he wore. He took it off for the first time in years and tied it around her neck. Staring into her eyes, he added, "When I get back, I have to tell you something so…wait for me please?" he said before getting up, turning around and walking out of the treehouse.

Helga just sat on the floor, still dazed, and stared out, with a blank, dazed stare. Her hand came to clutch the necklace he'd given her, as tears pooled in her eyes. "I love you, Arnold..." she said in a small voice.

XXX

It had been a few days, and there had been no sign of Arnold, and the animals had started to act a bit strangely. Abner had been sleeping in the tree house with Helga to keep her company. Everyone in the village was worried, and though they had faith in him, they still wondered if he would find...the dark threat.

Helga especially was worried sick, and even wanted to go out there after him and find him, but they advised her not to. She was alone a lot of the time, waiting for him, and didn't often speak to anyone. They were worried about her too, and tried to coax her to cheer up, but it was a hard task.

Abner tugged on Helga's skirt now. Trying to get her attention, the little pig looked at her sadly.

"Oh, Abner..." Helga sat down and brought him onto her lap, scratching him between his ears. "I miss him too...I've been so worried. I'm scared he might be injured, lost, kidnapped...or...or..." She couldn't finish the thought, it was far too horrible to think of. She didn't know what she would do if he were... gone.

"I've got to leave soon, I can't stay here any longer."

"Oink!"

Helga giggled softly and rubbed the back of his head. "I really have to go find him, I'm going to sneak out tonight…wanna come with me?" Abner laid on her lap. "I guess that's your answer, okay you can come with me but it's going to be dangerous." She looked up at the sky.

"Tonight, I'll sneak out tonight."

XXXXX

When darkness fell, and everyone retired to their huts and treehouses for the night, that was when Helga made her move. She blew out the candles in the treehouse, gathered a couple of hunting weapons and some food, which she took in a small bag she had made a few years ago. She dressed in brown, tattered but strong loin cloths around her chest and waist, and brought a Swiss army knife, which she kept attached to a strap around her leg.

Going out onto the frontal doorstop of the treehouse she made a sushing motion to Abner and picked him up before grabbing the rope and quickly descending down to the ground. Landing softly with a thud, she looked around quickly to make sure no one saw or heard her.

Setting Abner down, she kept in the shadows, avoiding the line of sight of any sort of light or the huts, being as stealthy as she could be.

She didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her walk deep into the jungle.

The dark figure then suddenly jumped in the air landing on his/her feet. Helga turned around, gasping at the surprise attack.

XXX

Arnold sat by the fire, throwing in more wood while cooking the rabbit he caught. He felt lonely without Helga, this was the first time since he was nine that she wasn't with him. Normally she'd be there telling him stories, her sparkling blue orbs, her beautiful smirk, she always had something witty to say. Her long silky blonde hair he could wrap his fingers in, or comb…It was a habit of his, combing her hair since he loved touching her. His thoughts took him to a little fantasy.

**He was combing her long silky blonde hair, moving it to the side to press soft kisses on her shoulder blades, traveling his lips up to her shoulders to her sweet tender neck where he could kiss and suck on it. He wanted to hear her moan in pleasure; his hands would slide up and down her sides, feeling the soft texture of her skin. She would turn around and crawl on top of him. **

**"Arnold..." She moaned his name in ecstasy, as his hands slid over the curves of her body. Straddling his hips, Helga leaned down to meet his lips, while her own hands trailed along his chest in soft but sure caresses.**

**He pulls away looking at her, eyes half closed.**

**"Helga…" he moaned, feeling her hand slide down his chest, his stomach felt weird, his body reacting. "I love you," he whispered against her ear, his hands travelling to her top. "I want you" **

**Blue eyes filled with love and lust. As she bent down towards him, he couldn't help to notice she was showing a good amount of her breasts from her top. **

**"Hazme el amor, chico de la selva. Quiero que me hagas gritar a los cielos de mi amor para ti. Dame el placer!"**

**(Make love to me jungle boy, I want you to make me scream to the heavens my love to you. Pleasure me.) **

**Arnold growled, flipping them over, his hand holding the back of her head, and his lips crashing into hers. The kiss was unlike the few they had shared before: this one held a promise of undying love, loyalty, passion and lust. Breaking the kiss, Arnold whispered against her lips. **

**"Lo que t****ú**** digas, mi reina la selva." **

**(Whatever you say my jungle queen)**

**His fingers slid down towards her top, pulling the strings down. She assisted him, and raised her arms upward to allow removal of the garment, exposing the presumptuous mounds of flesh that were her breasts. Round and firm, but soft, supple and squishy. Her nipples perked in the coolness of the air, the aureola were a lovely shade of pink in contrast to her lightly tan skin. They were beautiful, and just begged for attention.**

**Bringing one hand to gently squeeze one bosom, his mouth latched upon the other, making the young woman beneath him moan and gasp in pleasure, arching her back into him.**

**"_Sí ... me toca, me toca de todo, deja que tu boca y tus manos explorar la selva desconocida de mi cuerpo ... sólo para ser explorada por ti, mi amado._" (Yes...touch me, touch me all over, let your mouth and hands explore the uncharted jungles of my body...only to be explored by you, my beloved.)**

The young man shook himself out of his thoughts, noticing he had a major problem. Standing up on shaky legs and noticing the tent in his loin cloth, he wished it away for a few moments, closing his eyes, but of course his mind brought him right back to his fantasies of a certain blonde beauty.

He panted a bit, opening his eyes wide as he noticed he was currently touching himself. Blushing and looking around, he then curiously slid his hand inside of his cloth. He groaned loudly… "Helga..."

But it only brought his fantasies back full swing. In fact, at this moment it was as if she were right there with him. ...With her hand up his cloth, her own strong but softly-feeling hand offering utmost pleasure he hadn't known before.

**"I'm here, love...Let me pleasure you..."**

"H-Helga...Helga..."

His mind had worked him into a frenzy until he ended up on his back sweating and moaning. He felt a bit ashamed of doing this act—it wasn't like him but at the same time he did feel very good. More than good. It was...elating.

**"_Mi amado_...never leave me, never leave me again..." Her eyes bore into his, with pleading lust, as her hand squeezed harder, moving up and down at a faster pace.**

Groans escaped him as he lost himself in the pleasuring feelings, and the fantasy invading his mind. "Ah, Helga…" his cheeks were flushed, mouth open with his eyes closed, his hand moved faster until he felt something powerful, "Never…I...ah…I… love you…Helga!" He moaned, feeling himself lose it to the feeling of his orgasm.

**"Come back to me, love...I want you..." Her voice faded away into the stillness of the night.**

A strange substance leaked out onto his hand, which he brought up to inspect, wondering what it was. Whatever it was, it was kind of sticky. He wiped his hand on a stray piece of fur and tossed it aside. He lay there on the ground on his back for a few moments, panting to regain his breathing as he reflected on the strange but amazing feelings he'd felt. What _was_ that? Was that...the feeling of mating? But she wasn't there, so how?

Helga...

Opening his eyes, he looked up at the sky, at the stars studding it in all their bright beauty. The moon hung overhead, casting its luminous glow upon the jungle. It made him wish she were there, lying on the ground, looking up at that same moon with him, just as she always did every time they would sit outside, be it at their treehouse or in the middle of the jungle...

"Helga...I miss you," he murmured, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I wish you were here…I shouldn't have done that…it would have been better if we did it together." He had a bit of guilt but he was torn between loving the feeling of what he had just done and wishing she was there when it happened…him doing that with her. He wiped away his tears with his other hand. _I have to find La Sombra, only then I can return home to my love... _

Despite that she had been dazed from their kissing and his touches to her body, Arnold had still caught the pleading sadness in her azure eyes as he had been leaving. It broke his heart, he hated seeing her so sad and having to leave her behind. All he wanted now was to go back to her and hold her close, assure her he would never leave her side, whisper his love to her in her ear, and feel the soft curves of her body properly, and to hear the sweet sounds of her moaning, to feel her soft supple lips against his... To bring her down onto their bed and make love to her all night long, sending them into an endless night of passion and oblivion...

Shaking his head to rid his mind of such thoughts, he sat up again.

_I made a promise that I would return to her, and I will not go back on that. I am a man of my word. I will come back to you, mi amada...I promise._

XXX

Helga felt something following them, the hairs in back of her neck stood up. Turning around and not sensing anything, she look down towards Abner who also had been aware something was wrong. His eyes narrowed, looking around.

He suddenly stopped, and she did too, as they listened. Only the sounds of the jungle in the darkness of the night were heard.

A twig snapped under her foot, and the sounds of animalistic feet scampered away, and Abner inched closer to her, his snout twitching as he sniffed the air.

Helga panted, her chest heaving, and she looked up at the sky, up at the moon, and for a moment, she was lost in thought as her hand came up to clutch the crocodile tooth necklace Arnold had given her...the same necklace he had worn ever since she met him, that he never took off...

_Where are you, Arnold?_

She kept walking while looking at the moon until she bumped on something.

"Greeting Goddess!" The man's deep voice had shook Helga into a state of terror. A dark amethyst hood covering his face, Helga gasped as she felt a sword against her neck. "I've been expecting you…" His accent was thick.

"W-Who...who the hell are you?"

"My name does not matter...Tell me, Goddess...what is a young woman like yourself doing in the middle of the jungle all by yourself?"

The blade tightened a bit against her skin. Shuddered gasps escaped Helga as she tried not to panic or to show the fear within her. But it was blatantly obvious that she was terrified. "I...I'm no...Goddess...you must be mistaking me...for someone else..."

"Ah, but I make no mistakes...the prophecy spoke truly. Haven't you known at all, Goddess?"

"W-What the hell do you mean?"

"That oblong head boy is the prophecy, he is the god of the green eyes and you are destined to be his goddess. Haven't you ever wonder why the animals in this god-forsaken jungle responds to the boy? Protect him? Do you honestly think you came here by accident, my dear?"

"It...was an accident"

"There are no accidents, just prophecies being filled. You are his equal, the ying to his yang, Haven't you notice your power?"

"W-What power? Stop talking to me in riddles!"

"I see, you haven't unlocked them have you? No matter…" Yanking her hair forward, the sword's tip sink into her throat and blood gushed out. He took the sword out and leaned forward to lick and suck on her wound. Helga felt so disgusted. Her head went back as he pulls more on her hair.

"Such a fine beauty…" Helga gasped as she was released, falling onto the ground, she shook her head turning around to see Benicio and the man fighting.

"Rata inmunda!" (unworldly rat)

"No me jodas!" (Don't fuck with me) The man said, running towards Benicoo. The younger man drew his sword and also went for the attack.

Clutching at her bloody throat, Abner running to her side, Helga looked up in shock. "Ben! Ben, get out of here, he's going to kill you!"

"Stay back, Helga!" Benicio told her, dodging a blow from the dark shadow man.

The man sliced Benicio on the eye leaving a big gash on it, and then he took that moment to flee. Helga noticed he was running towards the village!

"Ben! Ben!" she cried, rushing to his side. "Hurry, we have to go after him, he's headed for the village!"

"Then we must go, I will be fine. Come, Helga!" Benicio clutched his wounded eye and grabbed her hand, hurrying off after the shadow man into the jungle.

XXX

The village had been peaceful, children were sleeping in their beds along with their parents. The Elder had just settled in his bed when he felt something. Sitting up, he walked out of the hut to see nothing.

"No puedo creer que todavía tú estás despierto, hombre viejo y miserable!" (I can't believe you're still up, you miserable old man)

"La…Sombra!"

"Sabes lo que yo quiero, viejo, pues no puede serivir de nada luchar contra mi. Dame el corazón AHORA!" (you know what I came for old man so it's no use fighting me over it. Give me the heart NOW)

"Usted nunca tendrá nuestro tesoro sagrado. Vete, demonio del infierno!" (You will never have our sacred treasure. Begone, you demon of hell!)

"Entonces ... tú moriraste por mano de su estudiante!" (Then...you will die by your student's hand) he cried, raising the sword up.

"No estás en la condición de ser el líder de esta tribu, su corazón estaba y está lleno de la maldad. Estuviste desleal a nuestro pueblo cuando le dijo a los cazadores el lugar donde vivimos. Nosotros tuvimos que encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir por ti y tus razones egoístas. Tú se casó y trató a su esposa embarazada mal y sólo trató de obtener el poder, y cuando se encontró del corazón, decidió luchar contra mí ... su maestro, su propio padre."

(You were not fit to become the leader of this tribe, your heart was filled with evil and still is. You were disloyal to our people when you told the hunters of where we lived long ago, we had to find a new place to live because of you and your selfish reasons. You got married and treated your pregnant wife badly and only tried to obtain power, when you found out about the heart you decided to fight me...your teacher, your own father.)

"Tú no eres mi padre. Mi familia está muerta para mí. Pues, no hable más y me da el corazón."

(You are no longer my father, my family is dead to me now stop talking and give me the heart.)

"_Nunca. Esas consecuencias se te sobrevendrá si usted pone sus manos sobre nuestro tesoro sagrado. ¿Te acuerdas de las profecías. El corazón no puede caer en malas manos, o las consecuencias serán desastrosas. La toque y te enfrentarás a un caos. ._" (Never. Such consequences will befall you if you lay your hands upon our sacred treasure. You remember the prophecies. The Heart can never fall into the wrong hands, or the consequences will be disastrous. Touch it and you will face mayhem.)

"¡Pues muere!" (THEN DIE!) La Sombra leapt forward, and Elder reached into his pocket and jumped out of the way.

Xxx

Arnold had been deep asleep, the jungle around him had been quiet. He felt something waking him up, opening his eyes he noticed something was licking his face.

"Abner?" he asked sitting up. Abner grabbed at his cloth, pulling it. "Hey stop it, what's gotten into you?" Abner ran around Arnold and the Young man felt alarmed. "Something is wrong, isn't it?"

His eyes widened. "HELGA!"

**Questions**

Q: So Elder Sanchez is La Sombra's father?

A: Yup

Q: Why did you add Arnold…doing the dew?

A: Well most writers do not like writing that kind of thing and well…Brokenrose figured "He's HUMAN…he's MALE…give him a break!"

Q: But He's Arnoid?

A: True but why does everyone had to paint him as a saint, he's not (in many episodes he does the wrong thing. He makes mistakes and add some teenage horomoans to the mix and this is what you get. It's natural and normal. Nothing is wrong with it. He LOVES HELGA! Not for her body! Please remember that!)

Q: So is Lila popping up in this story again

A: Hard tos ay, I mean Lila is supose to be Arnold's tempation, for him to figure out if his love with Helga is just puppy love. He metes Lila and she's a great person and he loves Lila like he loves everyone he meet, but with Helga it's much deeper)

**10/18/2011 Beta'd - Thank you Azure129 for being our beta, our friend and our secret lover from another mother...wait...O.O XD. Also sorry for the long wait, we will update EVERY WEEK FROM NOW ON! OwO YAY...SO...**

**REVIEW!**


	26. In The Dark of the Night

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 26**

**In The Dark of the Night (Shadows of Hell)**

"...We are too late."

"No...no...NO!"

Helga immediately beelined to Elder Sanchez's hut, not even noticing the shadowed figure moving away from it. She hurried in, and came to find the elder bleeding, clutching at his wound.

"Old man! Old man Sanchez! No no no no!" She knelt down beside him.

Coughing up blood, Elder Sanchez looked up at her with hazing eyes, and managed a smile. "Helga..." He reached up to touch her cheek, gently. "You are all right..."

"Yes, but you're not! Hang on, we have to stop the bleeding! Hang in there!"

"It is too late for me, child. I'm dying..." The elder coughed again. "Do not fret my passing, for my spirit will always be with you all...and Helga, do take care of Arnold...you, you are our Goddess...follow your heart, and protect El Corazon."

"No...no, that's a mistake! Listen old man, you're just a little confused because of the bleeding, you'll be fine, really!" Helga cried desperately, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm no Goddess!"

"It is your destiny, since birth it has been...goodbye, Helga...our Goddess." The elder's eyes closed.

"Old man...? Old man Sanchez? ...OLD MAN SANCHEZ! NO!" She grabbed onto his body and sobbed brokenheartedly over the death of the man who had come to be a grandfather figure and mentor to her. The eldest man in the village and the wisest. "No...no...CURSE YOU, LA SOMBRA! WHEREVER THE HELL YOU ARE, I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed.

She gasped as she felt something hard on the back of her neck. "Well senorita, looks like I have you."

Grinding her teeth she hissed back to him, "Fight like a man, you coward, fight me instead pointing a sword at me!"

Backing away he held his sword up. Helga slowly stood up, turning to look at him and drawing her sword out.

XXXXX

Arnold raced along with Abner, both trying to catch up. Suddenly, Arnold noticed a figure walking towards the village. "Benicio?"

Benicio turned around holding out his sword, one hand holding his eye. Arnold saw the blood gushing out in between his hand.

"Ben, what happened?"

"La...La Sombra..." Benicio rasped. "He attacked Helga, and ran for the village, we followed after him...Helga, she...she has gone into the elder's hut!"

Arnold notice Benicio was walking slow since he couldn't see in on eye. Arnold lifted the young warrior's arm and lead them both to the village as quickly as he could.

XXX

"Mmm...frankly, I would have expected more from the Goddess of the Green Eyes..." La Sombra cackled as he dodged yet another attack from the young woman.

"For the last time, I'm NOT some Goddess, you demon! I'm just Helga!"

"So you're not even going to claim your own position? How selfish of you—and here I thought Goddesses were pure and selfless." He dodge another attack. "So are you still a virgin, girl?"

Helga couldn't stop the blush on her face.

"As I thought."

"I'm NOT a Goddess, you filthy rat!" Helga growled and managed to knee him in the crotch, scraping her knife across his arm. He yelled, and, twirling, his sword cut into Helga's side which at the moment was unprotected since he was much faster then she. She fell onto the ground holding her side.

"I got blood on that pretty hair of yours, puta." (Bitch)

Angrily, she growled in Spanish, "_Esto no ha terminado! Te haré pagar por lo que has hecho! Se llevaron al hombre que amo y que acabó con el Elder Sánchez!_" (This isn't over! I'll make you pay for what you've done! You took away the man I love and then you did away with Elder Sanchez!)

"_El silencio, la Diosa. Usted sabrá cuándo debe contener la lengua ilustres_." (Silence, Goddess. You will know when to hold your illustrious tongue.)

Helga saw the fist coming. She felt so much pain and the last thing she remembered was complete and utter darkness.

XXX

"Arnold, tu diosa se ha quitado y el viejo Sánchez está luchando por su vida. Hemos asumido que había muerto, pero sólo se desmayó,"(Arnold, your goddess has been taken away and elder Sanchez is fighting for his life. We assumed he had died but he only fainted.) a villager cried seeing both men racing towards her.

"Where is he?" Arnold left Benicio and ran towards Elder Sanchez. "Elder!" Arnold lifted Sanchez's head, cradling it.

"Arnold..." came the rasped reply of the old man. "He has...he has taken her, Arnold... La Sombra...he has kidnapped her..."

Arnold shook with despair, fighting back tears. "...Elder, I...I failed. I failed to protect _mi amada_. I should never have left. I failed in protecting the village...you."

"Do not...blame yourself, Arnold..."

"But I do, you...are mi padre y mi abuelo ... mi familia…" (my father, my grandfather…my family)

"Y tú eres ... mi hijo, mi nieto ... mi familia. Eres muy valiente, leal, cariñoso ... tú tienes el corazón de oro, mi hijo, y por eso yo he elegido a tú a convertirse en el líder de los ojos verdes." (And you are... my son, grandson...my family. You're brave, loyal, caring...you have the heart of gold, my son, this is why I have choose you to become the leader of the green eyes.)

Benicio had arrived, and upon his arrival he had heard Elder Sanchez's words. Clenching his fists, his eyes narrowed at the scene before him.

"Per-Perdón? Acabas de decir ...?" (excuse me? Did you just say…?)

"Ahora eres ... el nuevo líder de la tribu de los ojos verdes." (You are now...the new leader of the green eyes tribe. )

Arnold felt him get colder. "No, no, no, no yo…Pensé que Be-" (no, no, not I…I thought that Be-)

"I choose…the right person. Find Helga and find your parents. They are still alive."

Shocked at his words, Arnold could only stutter out, "W-What?"

"Go them, La Sombra has your parents, they are still alive...find them...find them…" He gave a smile, his eyes now closing slowly. "It was always... your destiny."

Silence befell the hut, and it was then that Arnold realized that Elder Sanchez was now gone. A single tear ran down the young man's cheek, and he felt even weaker than before. First he hadn't been able to protect his beloved, who was now in evil's clutches, and now the man he had considered a parental or grandparent figure, as well as his mentor, had passed on, all because he had not been there to defend them all from the villainous scum of La Sombra.

Lula sat by Arnold. The older woman put her hand on his shoulder. "He's gone now to a better place. You must find Helga"

Arnold nodded, feeling a lump in his throat. "I should have been here."

"You are only human...you had tried to do what was best, though you did not know it was a trap." Lula told him. "Go Arnold, save her. It is all you can do now. Bring back our Goddess."

"I will, Lula." He placed his hand over hers for a moment, and then stood up, paying one last bow of respect before he rushed out of the hut. _I will find you, Helga...I'll save you, and...I will destroy La Sombra once and for all._

_XXXX_

"Honey, I think she's coming around!"

Helga slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She felt someone stroke her hair, and the first thing she notice was that she was lying down on her back. The next thing was her head was on someone's lap. A man with blonde hair was watching her from the cell her was in. "...Huh? ...Uhnn...who...what?"

"Shh shh, it's okay, don't worry," came a woman's soft voice. "You're safe now."

"Are you all right, kiddo?" came a man's voice.

Helga blinked her eyes and looked around: a woman with brown hair, soft brown eyes and a fairly oblong head, the person whose lap her head was lying on, smiled down at her and stroked her hair. The man was in the adjacent cell next to them, looking on with concern and curiosity.

"I...I feel like I've been hit by a truck..." Helga groaned. "...Where am I?"

"You're in a locked cell with me, La Sombra has us locked in here," the woman explained. "What's your name?"

"...H-Helga."

"I'm Stella, and this is my husband Miles. ...We've heard a lot about you, Helga. You know our son, don't you?"

"Your son...?"

"Arnold."

"A-ARNOLD?" She shot up but instantly regretted it since she now felt a throbbing pain on her head.

"Yes, he's our son."

"So you're-"

"Yes, and you're the woman he's seeing, right?" Stella managed to coax the young woman to lay her head back down, rubbing her hair soothingly.

"...I don't know..." Helga moaned sadly.

"We heard of it from La Sombra," Miles explained. "He told us that you were the chosen Goddess, and knew that Arnold loved you. It's why he kidnapped you. He's trying to lure him here, so he can kill him and take El Corazon. So he kidnapped you to use you as live bait."

_Arnold loves me? He really loves me? _Helga reached for the crocodile tooth necklace she thankfully still had, her heart beating vigorously. "He loves me?"

"That's what we heard." Stella nodded. "Hasn't he told you?"

A sad sigh escaped her. "...He has, in a way. But I never believed it." Tears streamed down her face. "I was an idiot."

"Don't say that, Helga."

"No...I love him so much, and yet I was so sure he didn't love me that way. That it was just puppy love."

"Well...now do you believe it?"

Helga thought about it carefully. _He could have gone back to see that Lila girl or dated any of the village women but he always did stay with me._ Softly, but with no hesitation, she said, "Yes."

Miles and Stella exchanged glances and smiled before turning their attention back to the young woman, while Stella gently stroked her hair comfortingly.

To change the subject (so that she could have a moment think about it herself), Helga exhaled softly and opened her eyes. "What happened to you guys? Have you been here all this time?"

"La Sombra took us prisoner soon after Arnold was born," Miles explained. "We were even treated as his lowly slaves sometimes."

"Okay, then we're busting outta here!" Helga said standing up.

Stella and Miles were confused "Wait, how?"

Helga reached into her pocket and took out a small shell like flute. "You'll see."

XXXX

**_Helga, do you remember the time we first met? You were lying there on the ground, your hair surrounded you like a halo, dirty smudge across your face. I had never seen anyone so pretty in my life. I remember I couldn't stop staring at you; it wasn't until you opened your beautiful waterfall orbs…_**

**_…that I knew I had to protect you…_**

"And I failed…" Arnold whispered, wiping his eyes as he kept running. He knew he had found the friend he always wanted, and then later he had discovered that she was more then a friend. His light, his soul, his counterpart.

**_Arnold had Helga in his arms, and both preteens were sitting on a tree watching the sunset. It had been a wonderful day. Helga closed her eyes, her head lying on his chest. "I love this…"_**

**_"Me too." He bent down, snuggling her closer to him. Her hair felt so warm and soft against his bare skin, and almost tickled him a bit. _**

**_"You know Arnold, I really am glad I stayed here. Now that I look back on it, it's as if I was meant to, you know? I never would've imagined I'd love a life like this. ...If I hadn't met you, I bet I would've been tiger food. So really it's thanks to you, you know."_**

**_Arnold beamed, and sniffed her hair lightly. "I feel happy that you are happy here, Helga...and um, Helga?"_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"You'd be bear food...not tiger food," he corrected._**

**_"...Oh! Oh, right." She giggled at that. "True. But even BEFORE I met you, I could've been tiger food. ...Or bear food."_**

**_"Now you're Arnold food!" he said playfully, tickling her flat belly._**

**_"Nooooo! No tickling! Nooooo! Cheap shot!" Helga squealed with laughter, wiggling. "Nooooo!"_**

**_"You're Arnold food, I will eat you." _**

**_"No! I taste bad!"_**

**_He chuckled at the feeling of her teeth suddenly on his arm. Her "biting" wasn't very sharp. _**

**_They calmed down after a few minutes of play fighting. "Arnold?"_**

**_"Hm?"_**

**_"Don't ever leave me...Promise?"_**

**_"Never." He held her closer, feeling his heart flutter with warmth and happiness as joy filled him inside. All because of the lovely young girl he held._**

"I broke my promise and now you're in trouble..." He stopped running for a moment, leaning against a nearby tree, trying to will off his tears. But he knew he couldn't just take it lying down. He had to find her, and vowed never to leave her again.

Not just that, but his parents. His parents were alive. That meant he could find them too and finally get some answers! And finally have his parents by his side. There was a lot at stake, but it was a risk he had to take.

"I can't give up, I have to find them...Be safe, Helga..." he whispered, looking into the sky. "_Te amo...mi amada..._"

The soft tweeting of birds was heard, and it was coming toward him, which puzzled him for a moment. A bird landed on his shoulder, chirping to him. It sounded as if it were in a panicked rush. Joining in was Tutaku, who had been among them too, and was squawking in a rushed manner.

"What's wrong, Tukatu?"

Tukatu came onto his hand, squawking to him some more, and pointing his beak toward the path up ahead, as if indicating where he should go.

"What is it boy? ...You know where they are? That way? Let's go!"

XXXXX

Helga sat by the bar window, playing her flute, the one Arnol made her. Playing a few chords, she hoped this would work. She knew Arnold would do this all the time, and she had played it but it wasn't the same as when he played it.

Sitting there and playing the melodious music, Stella and Miles both looked at each other. A few moments later a bird landed on the cell window.

"Go tell Arnold where I am." The bird chirped then flew away.

"Do you honestly think that's going to work, hun?" Stella's eyebrow raised up, a doubtful look on her face.

"Trust me. It will." Helga assured. "Arnold has the unique ability to somehow communicate with animals. He'll know."

Miles glanced at his wife once more, holding her hand through the bars. "We trust you, kiddo. Let's hope Arnold gets the message."

"He will. Promise," Helga assured once more, and then looked out the barred window with a wistful look on her face. _I hope they reach you, mi amado... My love... Please hurry..._

XXX

Hours later the door opened, and boots make a click sound waking up to the cellmates.

"Miles, Stella how are you today?"

"Let the girl go"

"I don't think so. I would be foolish to release such a ravishing Amazonian beauty."

Stella stepped protectively in front of Helga, while Miles stood close to the bars separating his cell from theirs, keeping as close to the girls as he could.

"You will not lay a hand on her." Stella snarled. "You'll have to go through us first."

The shadowed man laughed. "I could snap the both of you like a twig, and make off with my rightful prize."

"Over my dead body!" Helga spat.

"That could be arranged but I think your body would be more useful for other things…" He gave her a smirk that sent chills in her skin.

"Listen La Sombra, you can do whatever you choose to Stella and me. But if you so much as lay a hand on Helga, you'll regret it."

"How touching. Defending a woman you don't even know. Foolish. You wretched people and your weak emotions. Love and kindness will only be your downfall."

"You just wait until Arnold gets here! He's going to do whatever it takes to save the day!"

"Him? Oh, now that is quite a laugh. Why would he waste his time when he could go ravish that lovely redheaded woman? Why would he want to put up with a fiery Amazon such as you?"

Helga gasped, her hand touched her heart. The doubt was eating at her again. Closing her eyes she swore she heard Elder Sanchez's words.

_"Whatever happens you must not lose your hearts, listen to them and they will always guide you."_

Her hand then clutched the crocodile tooth necklace, which he had never taken off since she had known him...and that he had given it to her. And that kiss, though it was out of frustration and to get her to shut up, escalated into a loving, passionate kiss. The feel of his hands on her body...

With a determined glare, she faced the shadowed man of La Sombra, and said with no hesitation in her tone, "You're wrong. Arnold loves me. I know he loves me. He will come. He'll save us all, and defeat you."

La Sombra ripped open the cell door! "Come out here, girl" He grabbed, her ignoring Stella.

"Get your hands off me, you shit head!"

"Hold your tongue, lest you wish to be rid of it."

A bunch of birds flew in the window, and all suddenly began to attack him

"GET AWAY!" La Sombra let go of Helga, waving off the birds.

"Stella, grab the keys and let's get Miles out of there!" Helga called to the older woman as she pushed passed La Sombra and hurried out of the cell.

"I'm on it!" Stella beelined for the ring of keys that had fallen to the floor, grabbing them and hurrying out of the cell after Helga.

An idea came to her, and Stella shut the cell door, locking the villainous scum inside it.

"Good work, ladies!" Miles praised as they hurriedly unlocked his cell.

"No time for that, now come on, let's get out of here!"

The three of them hurried out of the room, escaping out of the building and into the San Lorenzo jungle sunshine, free. But they didn't stop until they were far into the trees and far from the place the shadowed man imprisoned them.

La Sombra began to laugh wildly, he stood by the bars and bend them wide. "I'll have La Corazon...soon enough"

**Questions? **

**Q: Wait...the birds...attacked him? Can you say lame?**

**A: Lame! ^_^ Actually I figured she is a goddess, Arnold is one with nature...yeah**

**Q: Is this base on George of the Jungle or Tarzan?**

**A: Not really but Nintendogal loves adding Tarzan's theme song _ I guess she gets a kick out of it or something...**

**(NintendoGal: Shut up, Broken rose! It's my favourite song in the movie so just deal with it!)**

**Q: Arnold is the new green eyes leader? Didn't you say Benicio was rumoured to be?**

**A: Indeed, everyone assumed he would since elder Sanchez had took him under his wing, it's a major blow to the boy because Arnold (A "white boy") has become the leader of there village. **

**Q: What't the ages of the teens?**

**A:**

**Helga – 18**

**Arnold – 18**

**Benicio – 19**

**Lila - 17 **

**10/18/2011 Beta'd - Thank you Azure129 for being our beta, our friend and our secret lover from another mother...wait...O.O XD. Also sorry for the long wait, we will update EVERY WEEK FROM NOW ON! OwO YAY...SO...**

**REVIEW!**


	27. The Trade of El Corazon

**The Jungle Boy**

**The Trade of El Corazon**

Arnold had to stop: from running on foot he had begun to get thirsty, his feet were sore, his legs hurt…yet he still wanted to get there. Bending down to splash the water on his face, he felt the cold water against his skin. Cupping his hands he leaned forward, taking a drink.

_I can't stop now, I have to keep going, to save Helga, and my parents. I have to hurry. I only hope they're all right, and that I will save them in time._

Sitting on a rock to rest his feet, he once more stared up at the cloudy, overcast sky, his expression sullen, and his mind traversing yet again back to his beloved.

So many memories ran through his mind, from all their fun times together as children, from their jungle adventures, to training, to teachings, to swimming and playing games, and spending nights under the stars or watching the rain, going to sleep at night cuddling, and waking up the next morning in each other's arms, sharing their food together, taking walks, helping out the other villagers with whatever they needed, training and teaching sessions with Elder Sanchez, their times spent together in the modern village... They'd spent a good part of their lives together over the past nine years. It was as if they'd known each other forever. She'd adapted to their lifestyle and living in the jungle so well, you could swear she'd done so all her life. And oh, how she had grown from a small (though taller than most girls her age), cute little firecracker to a tall and curvaceous, beautiful young woman. An Amazon, as that girl Lila had said. Whatever that meant, he liked it.

"Hello, little prince…" a dark voice suddenly boomed.

Arnold swiftly stood up, pulling out his dagger.

"I'm glad we finally meet face to face…" La Sombra circled around Arnold, his sword drawn.

"Where is Helga, and where are my parents?" Arnold demanded angrily.

"Cutting to the chase, are we?" La Sombra chuckled darkly.

"Answer my question!"

"Your little love is here…" he pointed to a wrapped up body. "I gave her a sleep medicine. Now I want El Corazon—give me it and you can have her, don't give me it and your _amada_ will die."

Staring apprehensively at the wrapped up body, Arnold bit his lip, but then faced his enemy. "No. Give me Helga _and_ my parents, or no deal."

"You are foolish to negotiate with me, boy. Give me El Corazon, and you can have your _amada_ back."

"And my parents?"

"Already free and heading to your village—this woman child had freed them right before I had the chance to have my way with her."

"Have…your way with her?" asked Arnold, confused at his words.

"I see you've been with a woman."

"I've been with Helga…she's a woman."

"I mean sex."

His dark brown eyes met with a very confused pair of green eyes.

"Being intimate? Making love?"

"...Oh." Arnold realized what he meant and turned bright red, and thought back to that one fleeting moment before he had left, while he was kissing Helga, and feeling the curves of her body under his hands, and the soft supple feel of her breast in his hand...there was a moment he just wanted to screw his plan and just throw her onto their bed and ravish her. Even now he regretted not having done that. "...I have not."

"Ah...so she is still pure. It's a pity. I wanted to take that purity away from her, maybe then she won't be such a goddess huh? Just an everything woman, but I'd turn her into a dirty-"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"

"Give me El Corazon."

Arnold glared, and then pushed past him over to the wrapped body, and just as he'd expected there was a synthetic dummy wrapped inside of it along with hay and leaves. La Sombra laughed darkly and kicked the young man to the ground.

"You tricked me!" Arnold growled as he managed to get back up. "Where are they? Tell me where they are!"

"It is none of your concern, boy. Now give me El Corazon."

"NEVER!"

Racing forward, La Sombra was met with Arnold's blade though he managed to dodge it. _El mocoso lo estuve esconiendo detr__ás de tu cuerpo__._ (The brat must have had it hiding behind his back) "You are nothing to me, boy!"

"Yo te derrotaré! Sus días de la aterrorización son terminados!" (I will defeat you! Your days of terrorizing our people are over!)

"Será un desafío a matarte, me gusta un desafío" (It will be a challenge to kill you, I do enjoy a challenge.)

Swords clashed together! Arnold backed away as La Sombra leapt forward, the sword just missing the younger man's stomach. Arnold defended himself from another blow, holding up his sword and stopping La Sombra's blade from slicing his head.

The clouds overhead grew darker and there was a rumble of thunder before a hard, fast drizzle of rain poured down, not that either of the battling men cared. Not just that, but as their swords clashed, ducking and dodging, emerging from the dense jungle, neither of them saw the narrowed path heading over the cliff.

XXX

Meanwhile, while that fight was going on, the three prisoners had successfully escaped and had now found their way back to the village, even though they were soaking wet from the rain.

"We made it back..." Stella uttered, wiping her eyes.

"It's just as we remembered it..." Miles took in the village, with a smile. "It's great to be back."

"Great to be _free_." Stella added.

"Arnold...Arnold...where's Arnold?" Helga made a beeline toward the treehouse, but was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist. Turning around, she came to see that it was Lula.

"Arnold has gone to find you, he headed down that path, and you must get there quickly. Take Camita!" The large tiger walked out. Helga smiled at her old friend—since the tiger's parents had died, when the couple came back they had found the cub aimlessly wondering around, and it was Arnold who had decided that they should raise it. At first Helga didn't want to...Who'd raise a wild animal like a tiger cub? Sure it was cute but it would be a wild animal...untameable…But then once she had grown attached to it, it had become completely loyal to her.

Getting onto Camita's back petting her head, Helga turned towards Miles and Stella. "Stay here, I'm going to find Arnold."

"Here take this," Lula offered her a sword. "You will need it."

"...Thanks, Lula. _Muchas gracias, mi amiga._" (Thank you, my friend)

Lula gave a small, soft smile. "_De nada_. Go Helga. You can do this." (it's nothing)

"Be careful out there, kiddo," Miles said, holding Stella's hand tightly.

"We'll be right here. Good luck." Stella smiled.

"I'll be back, and I'll bring Arnold home safe and sound," Helga promised. "Promise."

With that, the tiger ran off into the jungle, as the rain poured harder...

XXX

Blood shed, sweat fell, the rain poured all around them, thunder rumbled in the distance, lightning flashed, illuminating the area. The rush of determination, testosterone, anger, blood thirst, vengeance, all practically oozed from the two battling figures. Blades clashed, punches thrown, kicks struck, it was as intense as it could get.

"It's over, boy! El Corazon and your _amada_ will be mine!"

"Bastardo!" Arnold swung his sword forward, narrowly missing La Sombra's legs.

The two continued to clash their blades, nearing closer to the path ending on the cliff. La Sombra aimed to strike Arnold in the chest, but the young man narrowly avoided the blow by dodging to the side. However, unfortunately he managed to get his skin scraped on his side, making him hiss in pain. The hooded shadow man then grabbed him by his neck, cackling evilly as he did so, and held his sword up to the young man's face.

"It's over, boy. You have nothing upon me. Pity, I was expecting more of a challenge from the deemed God of the Green Eyes...but I suppose I was wrong. But of course, I will solve that by killing you once and for all. El Corazon and your ravishing beauty who once to be your future mate will be mine. Tell me, any last words?"

Struggling to breathe, Arnold managed to lift his arm, staring hard at the shadow man. "...You will never have Helga. Not while I am still breathing.

Before La Sombra could answer, Arnold then plunged the blade of his knife into his shoulder, making the hooded man scream in agony, and thus releasing his grip on his neck. Angrily, he wrenched the knife out of his shoulder, cringing at the painful feel, and tossed it far into the jungle, where it struck the ground.

"You foolish boy! How DARE you!" La Sombra growled and kneed him in the stomach, and pushed him roughly, forcing him to the ground.

Lifting his blade up, the sky roared, the lighting painting both men in white light, and Arnold saw La Sombra's red eyes, the smirk, then he noticed his eyes looked…shocked?

"Ohhh!"

La Sombra stumbled, managing to withdraw the weapon, and it fell to the ground, as his hazing eyes focused on the path ahead, toward the jungle. He lifted a hand, weakly, shaking, and uttered, as blood spilled from his hidden mouth.

"Y-You...I knew it..."

The shadow man then stumbled back, tripping over where Arnold lay, and then fell off the cliff, plummeting down to the raging waves of the ocean hundreds of feet down below. Arnold scrambled up to his knees, peering over the edge of the cliff, hearing the loud splash from below.

He was gone. ...Gone. Actually gone.

Arnold shakily stood up, and turned around, only to face with the perpetrator now walking toward him from the trees, with Tukatu perched on their shoulder.

"Hey, Arnold."

"H-Helga?" He noticed the blade in her hand. He stood up and stumbled towards her, encasing her in his arms. "Helga…are you okay?"

She smirked. "I should be asking you that, mi Amada."

He was gone. ...Gone. Actually gone. La Sombra was gone.

His eyes softened at her words, pulling her closer to him, smelling her wonderful scent. "I'm sorry I broke the promise, I didn't mean to leave you and I'm…I'm so happy your safe."

Helga felt her body melt, holding him tightly against her. "Where is El Corzon?"

"In my bag, I couldn't leave it in the village, Helga…"

"Hm…." Her eyes closed, her heart beating quickly, smiling into his chest. _I really love you, Arnold._

"And…I love you…"

Helga blinked and then lifted her head up quickly in surprise "What…what did you say?"

Arnold's eyes widened, and he felt confused and shocked. "You…said you really love me, I answered back."

Helga studied his eyes for a moment. "I never said that out loud."

"You did, I heard you."

"No, I swear, I didn't say anything." Helga's eyes widened. "But wait. ...Did you just...?"

Arnold brought her closer. "I love you, Helga. I always have. I'm sorry...I couldn't say so before. But I really do love you. _Te amo, mi amada._"

Tears pooled in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the rain falling all around them. "_Oh Arnold..._ I love you too. I love you so much!"

"Helga..." Was all he could say before kissing her feverishly, holding her body flush against his, kissing her with all he had.

Helga kissed back passionately, her arms going around his neck and drowning herself in his kiss, overjoyed at the moment of absolute truth; she loved him, and he loved her back. Inside his bag, El Corazon emitted a soft, neon green glow, not that they noticed it at the moment.

He was drowning in her kisses, pulling away with half lidded eyes "I love you, Helga…be my mate."

Shocked for a moment, blinking her eyes, a huge smile grew on her face as she nodded. "Yes... Yes! I will, my love. I will be your mate."

"I can't stand seeing you with anyone else, you are my light, I've loved you ever since I met you and I know this isn't puppy love, Helga, I never felt this way about anyone."

"I believe you, Arnold. I was such an idiot to think otherwise. But now I know for sure that you love me. And I'm sorry about all of that. ...Forgive me?"

"Of course. Always."

"Okay." She nuzzled into his neck, clinging to him tightly. "I love you since I met you too...and seeing you with another girl just made me crazy. You're my sunshine, my heart and soul, everything. I want nothing more than to stay here with you, to be your mate, for all time."

"And I want-AHH" Bending down onto the ground, his shoulder hurt badly, and blood suddenly started to pour down his body. He heard Helga scream, and, lifting his face, he was shocked at the sight before him.

Questions

Q:Why are you guys Evil?

A: It's so easy when your evil….and it's easy being cheesy!

**10/18/2011 Beta'd - Thank you Azure129 for being our beta, our friend and our secret lover from another mother...wait...O.O XD. Also sorry for the long wait, we will update EVERY WEEK FROM NOW ON! OwO YAY...SO...**

**REVIEW!**


	28. True Love

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 28**

**True Love**

"Ben, what the hell?" Helga yelled in shock and anger.

"I will not stand for this any longer." Benicio snarled angrily. "Arnold, you do not deserve Helga, you cannot have her!"

"Ben...what are you doing" Arnold said trying to get him.

Benicio just glared at the blonde man. "Stupid white boy, you do not deserve to be our god, or our leader and you don't deserve to be with Helga. IT WAS ME, ALWAYS ME, I was the one who had worked long days with Elder Sanchez only for him to slap me in the face by presenting you as our leader. I deserve the crown, not some orphan white boy."

"But I-" Arnold began, but was punched in the stomach, causing him to falter back a few steps.

"Leave him alone!" Helga growled, stepping in between them. "You'd better quit talking to him like that! And if you touch him again I will throw you off this cliff!"

"Do not interfere, Helga. This stupid white boy needs to be taught a lesson! And you will be my mate after this is over, and rule the people alongside me."

"Oh, so that's it? You think that if you kill Arnold, it'll make me fall in love with you? FAT CHANCE, BUCKO! Guess what? It doesn't work like that. You'd only make me want to kill you."

He pushed Helga on to the ground "If you don't want to be my queen then fine, I'll still kill this useless man!" Arnold's eyes widened as he saw the blade coming down! He screamed as he felt the blade stab him on the arm. For a moment he thought to himself

Benicio is a good hunter, why would he stab me only on the arm?

Opening his eyes he saw Lula holding Benicio by the waist, which had deterred his aim, causing him to only be able to stab Arnold's arm.

"Benicio, you will stop this at once!" Lula scolded him.

"But..._mama..._ I-I...I must!" Benecio softened his stance and voice.

"You are just like your father." Lula murmured in shame. "Hungry and thirsty for power...and prejudice. Your grandfather chose Arnold as our leader, he knew what he was doing, he is our rightful God."

"You are a TRAITOR!" his yell scared many birds around the Jungle.

"_BASTANTE, BENICIO!_" Lula shouted, turning her son around and slapping him. "_Usted no hablará de tal manera a su madre! Usted está estando irracional y absurdo! Su abuelo eligió a Arnold como nuestro líder por una razón. no con la intención de que a pesar o hacerte daño. Usted debe aceptar este facto, porque fue la último deseo de su abuelo. ... En cuanto a Helga, ella ama a Arnold, y él la ama demasiado. Si tú le gusta a Helga, tú hacerle libre. Ella es feliz con Arnold, y su felicidad es lo importante, usted debe darse cuenta de este facto_." (You will NOT speak in such a manner to your mother! You are being irrational and foolish! Your grandfather chose Arnold as our leader for a reason. not with the intention to spite you or hurt you. You must accept it, because it is his dying wish. ...As for Helga, she loves Arnold, and he loves her too. If you loved her, you will let her go. She is happy with him, and her happiness is what is important, you should realize that.)

"_Pero madre... Él es un chico blanco! Él no es uno de nuestro tribu! ¿Cómo es possible que él merece esto?_" Benicio protested. (But mother... He is a white boy! He is not one of us! How is he deserving of this?)

Lula grabbed her son by the chin. "It's all in the heaven's plan. You are supposed to be great and if you kill him your own title will be gone!"

"What title?"

"Did you not read the rest of the prophecy?"

"The…god's warrior?"

"Your grandfather knew that you could not become the leader because your focus was on the power and not about the heart. Why do you think El Corazon is something to be sacred?"

"The test…I was given back when I was nine…" Helga whispered realizing what this all meant. "The heart. ...That's what Old Man Sanchez was talking about."

_"I have come to give you your final challenge."_

_"Final challenge? Okay, what is it?"_

_"What is the one thing...You have always remember to have in life." _

_"One thing?"_

_"One thing, I can give you one hint and that is it; you can give it to anyone."_

_"...Love."_

Lula looked to Helga and gave a slow nod. "You are correct, Helga. El Corazon... our sacred treasure, is all about the power of love. It is why it is known as...the heart."

"Oh... Wait, I still don't understand something. Old man Sanchez and that asshole La Sombra said I was some kind of Goddess. What did they mean by that? I'm no Goddess, I'm plain old Helga."

Smiling, Lula let go of her son and went over to her. "It means, Helga, that you are our Goddess. The prophecy spoke of this...that a woman with hair of the sun, and eyes of the water, would come upon us...and ascend her reign as our Goddess. That is you. ...It was no accident that you stumbled upon Arnold, and he brought you to us. It was written in the stars. Meant to be."

Helga let this sink in, unsure of what to think of it, but the sincerity in Lula's eyes and her kind smile held no such deceit. She offered a smile of her own, and nodded. "...Okay."

Benicio look down at Arnold. His jaw tightened. Sighing, he offered his hand to the other man. The young blonde man stared at the appendage before he hesitantly took it, and was helped to his feet.

"...I am sorry…" Benecio murmured. "Mother is right. I do not deserve to be leader. I only deserve to be dead...to be hated upon, as my father before me."

Arnold, holding his wound with one hand, reached out with his free hand to touch Benicio's shoulder. "...You are not your father. You were just misguided, and did thirst for power. But there's no reason you can't redeem yourself. ...If anything, what you need to do is be there for your mother." He gestured to Lula. "You're still her son, and she will always love you, and be there for you. She needs you, and you need her too."

"..." Benecio nodded, and turned to Lula. "Mother. ...Let's go home."

Lula smiled at her son, and nodded. "_Si_, my son. We will go home now."

The mother and son walked off slowly into the jungle, leaving the two young lovers standing there near the cliff, watching them go, silently.

Helga went to Arnold then, taking some cloth out of his bag and wrapping it around his wound, applying pressure to it.

"Arnold...your parents, they're back in the village waiting for you. When La Sombra kidnapped me he put me in a cell with your mother, and your dad's cell was right next to ours. We escaped and went back to the village, before I came out to find you, thanks to Camita's help."

"Then let's go…" Arnold cupped her chin and gave her a sensual kiss, and both finally felt at peace.

XXXX

Because of his injuries and fatigue it did take some time to return to the village, but cool, soothing rain did help a lot in making the journey easier. Once they returned, Helga led him to what was once Elder Sanchez's hut, where Miles and Stella were waiting for them.

The moment they saw Arnold, they were frozen in shocked happiness before they ran to him and greeted him with a big group hug.

"Arnold! We're so happy to finally see you...!" Stella exclaimed. "You're alive, you're all right! Oh thank goodness!"

"Mom...Dad..." Arnold gasped, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Great to finally see you, son. We're here now, and we'll never leave you again. Ever," Miles promised.

The family hugged tightly, absorbed in the moment. Helga looked on with a soft smile, tears in her eyes, happy to finally see them reunited. She then exited the hut quietly to give them time alone.

Stella threw herself on Arnold. "Ouch, Mom!" the young man cried when she squeezed his wound.

"Oh I'm so sorry, dear, I'm just so happy!"

"I'm happy to see you too!" Closing his eyes and feeling the strong feeling coming from both adults, still hugging his mother, they slowly rocked. Arnold wanted to keep this moment for the rest of his life.

Stella pulled away, smiling at her son while noting his oblong head, green eyes, tan skin, bright blonde hair, his nose, chin...sighing. "You really are a very handsome man, just like your father, but you have my nose and head...well...kinda."

All three began to chuckle at that, sharing a warm laugh amongst each other.

XXXX

Sometime later, after the little reunion Arnold had with his parents, and the promises to help in building them a hut the following day-so that his injuries could heal-, the young man returned to the treehouse he shared with Helga, coming to find her making some food, while Abner sat on the floor near her, his curly tail wagging.

Helga heard him coming in, and turned around, smiling at him. "_Hola, mi amado._"

A warm wave of nostalgia washed over him as he remembered back when they were nine and started living together, how she had addressed him that way, thinking it was a simple greeting as opposed to it meaning "my beloved". Oh, such good times. "_Hola, mi amada_."

Helga had just put down the bowl she held when he suddenly swept her off her feet, wincing a bit at the pain (though he didn't care), and then he took her to their bedroom and ay her on the bed. He smiled down at her. "I want to spend some time with my goddess today…" he whispered. Leaning forward, his lips touched hers.

A soft blush marred her cheeks at being called "goddess", namely _his_ goddess, and she kissed him back eagerly, finishing what they'd started earlier when they had come back together out at the cliffside. This was it. They were truly _together_ now. No secrets, no doubts, nothing. The love they had for each other was out on the table, with no more hiding and no more turning back.

_The romance I'd always wanted...with him._

His lips travelled down to her neck sucking and nibbling on it. He felt the passion in his body. "I love you…" he whispered against her neck. She began to moan. Arnold lifted up his head for a moment at the sound. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…." Helga murmured, opening her eyes. "That felt good. Do it again..."

With a nod, assured that she was all right, he continued his ministrations along her soft neck. Her vanilla scent was strong down there, almost intoxicating to his sense of smell. She moaned softly beneath him, titling and angling her head to grant him better access.

"Arnold...don't stop...don't stop."

His fingers travel to the side of her body, stroking her as his mouth travel down her neck by the line of her cloth covered shirt. He licks under her shirt to taste her skin. Soft gasps emitted from her, and her fingers tousled through his damp hair, encouraging him to continue. His hand trailed along her bare stomach, and then snaked under the cloth to feel the soft, presumptuous skin of her breast. She moaned loudly beneath him, arching her back in response. His lips travel back to hers, his body felt like it fitted just right with the woman beneath him.

"Helga...can we make love?"

**Questions**

Q: Why is this chapter short?

A: We get a lot of people who not do like sex in the story so of course we didn't want to offend anyone so it cut it short, so next chapter you can skip it if you do not like a big sex scene. ^_~


	29. Making Love to a Goddess!

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 29**

**Making love to a Goddess**

**Additional warning: This chapter is the sex scene. You can skip if you would prefer.**

"Helga...can we make love?"

She gasped when she felt him right by her stomach. Her insides tingled with pleasure and excitement, while her heart beat vigorously at his question. _He wants to make love to me...! Oh, we might have before he left if he wasn't so..._ Shaking that memory from her mind, Helga reconnected their lips, taking hold the nape of his neck firmly but gently, kissing him deeply. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes, her own azure orbs hazed with lust and longing. "_Gods yes..._ make love to me, Arnold... _Please..._ I want you so bad..."

"As you wish, my goddess…" he whispered, blushing at his words, lifting her hand to place a kiss upon it. Helga's blue eyes widened and a blush crossed her cheeks as Arnold then tried to lift her top cloth up. He was having a bit of trouble though and so he grabbed his dagger from his side. Helga's skin then jumped at the feeling of the sharp dagger against her skin, and she couldn't help but get excited about it as the cloth was cut in half. Throwing the dagger to the side, Arnold stared at her as he lifted the clothe away from her upper body. He looked down at her creamy skin, her perky breasts. They were large or at least he thought so. Her nipples were a beautiful shade of pink, they were hard from the excitement and cool air. "...You're beautiful..."

A giggle escaped the young woman as she looked at him with a fond yet lusty smile, her eyes gleaming with excitement and amazement as she wondered what he was going to do next.

Much like his fantasy from before, and his animalistic instincts, Arnold kissed down her collarbone and along down to her breasts. His hand went to her breast yet again while his mouth latched onto her other breast, teasing her nipple and aureola with his tongue and lips. She moaned loudly, grabbing hold of his head to bring him closer.

"_Arnold..._"

His fingers felt the pebble like nipple, his thumb traced circles around it, not touching it. Finally, he had the urge to switch breasts. His mouth slowly pulled away from her now wet and tender nipple to go to the other one, his left hand coming up to play with the wet nipple while his mouth coated the other. His tongue licked up and down, and he even began to circle it just like he had done with his fingers. Hearing Helga moan louder was driving him crazy. Sucking on her breast, his heart couldn't stop the rapid beat, his body felt like it was on fire.

Helga's moans escalated as the pleasure within her built up. This was unlike any of those times when she was in private alone, playing with herself and exploring her bod. This went far beyond that. The feel of his mouth on her breast, and his hand, was _incredible_. It felt like it tickled, and yet a lot stronger. _Who knew my breasts were so sensitive..._ she thought. Her hands had been clutching at their bed, but were now back to his head, and she moaned louder. "Arnold..._mi amado..._that feels so amazing...d-don't stop!"

But he did stop for a moment, only to look her in the eyes. "Helga, are we doing the right thing? I want you so much but are you now my mate?" He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Can I keep you?"

A soft giggle escaped her, and she smiled. "Arnold, you had me at hello. I did say I would be your mate, and I meant it. ...You can keep me. As long as I can keep you, too."

"So we are married?"

"Not by law, but by love...yes, we are married."

Pulling back up to look at her, probably one of the happiest smiles came to his features as his emerald eyes lit up with pure love and adoration. He leaned down to kiss her lovingly with passion, but also with tender sweetness. Separating their lips, though they were still touching, he whispered, "I love you, Helga. We will marry properly within a few moons, after we finish constructing the hut for my parents."

Beaming, Helga kissed him once more and tousled his hair. "That sounds good to me, _mi amado._"

"Mi Amada." Arnold chuckled, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Do you know what I thought when you first called me that?"

"What?"

"I thought you were trying to tell me that you loved me, just like I loved you...like I _still_ love you."

"I kinda noticed since the day you told me I was your future wife."

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah...I did the engagement dance ritual with you."

Helga giggled at the fond memory. "And Old man Sanchez didn't have anymore ribbons to tie our wrists together, so I gave him mine so he could do it... Then that day at the hotel you told me I was your future wife, and that it was okay for us to be naked in front of each other...and trying to take a bath and shower..." She exhaled happily. "Those were quite some memories we created."

Arnold smiled. "I remember it. ...I also was confused about how different your body was from my own."

"You freaked out because you thought I lost my part!" she said dryly causing

Arnold to blush even more. "...I was young, you're the first girl I have ever met, let alone seen naked." Her hard nipples reminded him that she was still half naked. "Weren't you wondering about...um...well my parts? Unless…" his heart stopped "Unless...you have seen another boy?" _What if I'm not the only boy she seen? She didn't seem all that curious._

"God NO!" Helga quickly assured him. "I had a picture book that talked about the human body, that's how I knew about the differences between males and females. No, I had never seen a naked boy before you." Her eyes drifted to the tent in his loin cloth and smirked. "But I can see you're drastically different than the first time I saw you naked. ...And you've seen already that I'm different, too."

Arnold blushed more and then got an idea, and his hand travelled to her breast and he gave it a nice squeeze. "I guess your right…" his voice went very low, sending Helga's heart jumping. "You are very different now, Helga. You have more curves."

"_Touch me..._ And stop talking..." The young woman beneath him arched her back, and her legs spread. "Besides, there's more under my loin skirt..."

He sat up looking down at her, her golden blonde hair spread out, her arms now on the sides of her. He watched her breathing, her breasts moving with every breathe. His hand travelled down her flat smooth stomach and he felt the muscles there from years of running around with him in the jungle. His fingers touched the hem of her cloth now. Untying it and pulling it away, he couldn't stop admiring her long smooth legs, Leaning over to kiss the inside of her leg moving upward he then saw her womanhood. It was much different than the last times he saw it when they were nine. Blonde curly hairs were on the top of it. Arnold carefully parted her lips and got a much better look. It seemed wet…He wasn't sure why but he remembered his own...pleasurable night in the jungle. Maybe it was the same?

His actions made the young woman moan louder, and her hips thrust upward in response. The inner walls were so pink and wet, looking slimy but inviting, and there was a little pea-shaped bump forming under a hood a little further away from the entrance spot. Curious, his fingers reached over to touch it and squeeze it.

"_Arnold!_" Helga cried in ecstasy.

Whatever it was, she seemed to like it when he touched it. He continued to do so, and could see a little trickle of liquid leaking out from her entrance.

_Is this how we mate? Do I just touch this like I touched my...um...hmm…_

Blushing bright red, Arnold cleared his throat and had to ask, "Um...Helga?" He stop moving his fingers. "Is this mating? I'm...not sure what I'm doing…" he admitted.

"No, this is what's known as foreplay." Helga sat up just a little, supported by her elbows. "It's part of mating, but it's not 'it'. Foreplay is where we explore each other's bodies and...private areas…with our hands and our mouths. It's all part of stimulating each other and making each other excited and turned on. The...uh...real mating part, is... that you have to..." She blushed, and then reached over to play with the tent in his loin cloth, "Put _that_...inside me. Right down there."

Helga was shocked to see Arnold suddenly throw his head up, gasping at the feeling of her hand on him. "Helga..." he moaned. _It feels better than when I did it to myself...!_

A seductive smirk came over her face instantly, and she squeezed him through the cloth a little harder, and sat up, fondling him. "Arnold, my love...you like that, don't you... You like my hand on you...don't you...?" She purred, her voice low and suggestive. She did him one better by moving her hand to crawl up the cloth, and feel him beneath it. _Oh yes...he's not a jungle boy anymore. He's a jungle man now... _

He sat back and out of the bed but that was a bad move since Helga had decided to have some fun with him. She let go and crawled her way towards him. He open his eyes to see her crawling towards him. It reminded him of a wild tiger hunting it's prey. She crawled off the bed and into his lap, her hand on the hem of his clothe.

"I'll pleasure you, my jungle man..." The young woman growled seductively, her eyes wide with excitement and lust, her hand fondling him under his cloth. "I'll make you climax so hard you won't see it _coming_..."

Arnold felt a bit nervous and confused about the way she was acting and talking but he noticed how much his body loved it and how strongly it was reacting to her words. He felt so hot at the moment and her touching him was bringing him into a pleasurable bliss.

"Helga..." he moaned, feeling her untie his clothe. And now he sat there as naked as her. Her hand wrapped around him and he couldn't help but close his eyes, the sight being too much for him to handle at the moment.

"Arnold, watch me, open you eyes and watch me touch you, mi amado."

Cracking open his eyes, Arnold watched her small soft hand come around his member. He started to moan, feeling sweat drip from his body, and he couldn't understand why it was getting hotter and hotter. Feeling like he had to return the pleasure, he reached forward to touch and play with her breast. His legs were feeling wet he then realized, and he lowered his eyes to see the juices running from Helga's womanhood to his legs and thigh.

Her free hand came to his neck, and connected their lips together, fiercely and roughly, but it only added to the red hot pleasure between them. Their lips and tongues clashed, their hands fondled each other, hers on his length and his on her breast, as they mutually pleasured each other.

Helga then let go right before they both reached their peaks. He was about to ask her if something was wrong but she shushed him, and climbed off his lap. She got back onto the bed and motioned for him to follow her, which he did.

The moment he was over her, curious as to what she was planning, she smirked widely and grabbed his member yet again, stroking, and it nearly sent him over the edge. He pulled away from her hand for a moment, confusing Helga.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Arnold chuckled shakily, "I don't want to...to…Um…here…" His fingers parted the lips of her womanhood and then he slowly slid one in while the other one stroked her hidden jewel. Helga throw her head back opening her legs wider. He moved his hand back and forth just like what her hand had done to his member moments ago.

"_Helga, mi amazon bonita, ¿te gusta esto? es esto lo que quieres_?" (Helga, my amazon beauty, do you like this? is this what you want?)

"_Sí, bueno sí, y no pare! Ay, Dios mio. Me toque aquí, no te detengas, haz lo que quieras! Mi cuerpo es tuyo ... Mi cuerpo es una selva inexplorada que quiero que solo tú exploraras._" (Yes, goodness yes, and don't you dare stop, my God. Touch me there, do not hold back, do as you please! My body is yours... My body is an uncharted jungle I want only you to explore.)

Arnold blushed silently, wondering if this was another dream. _She said the same thing in my dreams! _Inserting his second finger, he felt how hot and tight it was being inside of her. He bent over sucking and kissing her breast.

"¿Para qué estás esperando? ¡Quiero tú adentro de mí!" (What are you waiting for? I want you inside of me)

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?" (Is that what you want?)

"Sí!" She moaned.

Arnold got on top of her. He reached down to adjust, looking into her eyes. "Cuando yo lo hago, no podemos volver a los tiempos pasados. vamos a estar oficialmente juntos." (Once I do this, I can't take it back...we will be officially together)

His breath caught in his throat as Helga grabbed his hips, pushing him forward and inside of her. "_Exactly_ what I wanted, Football Head." The young woman purred/growled. "Make love to me..._Y no te detengas_." (And do not hold back.)

He sunk more inside of her, feeling the texture, the hotness and how wet she was. Moving his hips, his eyes lowered. As he moved he stared at her, watching her reactions. He moved his hips a bit faster and her moans became much louder then before. He placed more kisses upon her, telling her that he loved her, that she was beautiful. Her responses to his words were much of the same, sweet and sincere, but laced with hot panting and lust, and crying his name in pure ecstasy.

The night rolled in, as the rain poured on outside, and only the dim light of a lit candle on their bamboo bedside table provided the light. Helga opened her eyes, and could practically _feel_ his green eyes, despite that they were hidden behind his eyelids. Amidst the pleasure, she kissed them, coaxing them open. Blue met green, and even in the dimly lit darkness they were still lost in each other's eyes.

"Love me, Arnold...go faster...go! I want it ALL!"

He hips moved faster and much harder and he shivered at the feeling. He felt the wetness from her on his legs. Leaning in and capturing her lips with his, he suddenly he couldn't hold on anymore. Her climax came, moaning into his mouth. He felt her walls tighten and could no longer hold himself and climaxed as well. It felt like an earthquake around them, it was so tense in the treehouse, so wonderful. Gasping for air, he leaned his head against hers.

"Helga..._mi amada_...I love you."

"I love you too, _mi amado..._"

Slowly, Arnold started to withdraw himself, but she brought her legs up around his waist to prevent him from doing so. Opening his eyes, he was puzzled.

"Stay inside me... Let's lie here, together as if we were one."

"One what...?"

Helga giggled, tousling his hair. "United, Arnold. I meant united."

"Oh." He realized what she meant, and smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Arnold?"

"Yes?"

Leaning close to his ear, she whispered softly, "I think we made a baby."

"Is this how to make one?"

"Yes, it is."

His half closed eyes stared at her with a soft smile "You'd be a wonderful mother."

She kissed his cheek. "I hope so. You'd make a wonderful father, you know. Nothing would make me happier than to be the mother of your children, my love."

"We're going to make some jungle children," he joked.

"I like the sound of that." Helga trailed her finger down his chest, and then a little smirk came to her face as she added, "Mmm...just one?"

"You want to make another?"

"We can try."

Arnold looked into her blue eyes. "Would you read them the stories you have written? And that Aladdin story you use to read to me?"

"Of course I would. Would you teach them how to hunt, and play the flute?"

"Of course."

They laid there in each other's embrace, enjoying the peace between them.

Arnold played with the tooth around her neck.

"Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"If you are holding a baby-"

"Carrying a child"

"Yeah...um…"

"Don't be scared, just ask me," she said, rubbing his back.

"Can we make another one? Right now?"

Helga shook her head a little. "Sadly, no. Not unless somehow we conceived more than one just now. We won't be able to conceive a new baby until a couple of months after I've already given birth."

"Oh so we can't make love until a couple of months?" Arnold thought about it for a moment. "I could wait until then, Helga." He leaned down, giving her a kiss. **"I love you and you're worth it"**

"No no, silly," she said between kisses. Pulling back a bit, Helga giggled and tousled his hair some more. She just couldn't get enough of doing that. "We can still make love even if I'm pregnant, or carrying a child, if you'd rather put it that way. We'd be able to up until I'm eight months along."

"Oh, would you...like to make love again?"

"Of course…" she purred "But this time, I get to be on top."

**XXX**

**Q:** EW! NO! MY CHILDHOOD IS RUINED! D8 YOU GUYS SUCK!

**A: **YOUR CHILDHOOD HAS ALWAYS BEEN RUINED! Craig Bartlett has done some Innuendo in the show and there is chalk full of it. So pipe down, that wasn't a question!

**10/18/2011 Beta'd - Thank you Azure129 for being our beta, our friend and our secret lover from another mother...wait...O.O XD. Also sorry for the long wait, we will update EVERY WEEK FROM NOW ON! OwO YAY...SO...**

**REVIEW!**


	30. The new Village called Hillwood City

**The Jungle Boy**

**Chapter 30**

**The new "Village" called Hillwood City**

**Well this is the moment you all waited for, I'm kinda sad this story has come to an ending but at least now you guys can enjoy the completed story! We were going to do a sequel but I think the story is MUCH better being ended here because if we did write a sequel it wouldn't really have much of a plot, just a lot of random events etc. So we want to thank you for sticking with us the whole way and also we want to really thank Azure129 aka Jenna for being out beta at the last minute. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts Jenna! Be sure to read all the thanks yous on the bottom. **

A year had passed during which the new child had been born. Many of the green eyes had bowed down to the birth of the new baby, and Miles and Stella were of course very happy to see their first grandchild. Helga had decided to name him Alex Sanchez out of respect from the elder who had died a year prior who had long been a mentor and loving grandfather figure to both herself and her husband. Jose had helped with the birth of the child. Benicio, meanwhile, had become the official guardian of the village. He had slowly let go of his anger and admitted to Helga that he felt a bit childish whenever he remembered that certain former time of his life.

Arnold had a new home he built close to his own parent's hut since when Helga had been pregnant he hadn't wanted her to have to climb up to the treehouse. So they had ditched their love nest, both saddened by having ot leave but knowing they had to do it nonetheless. They visited whenever they wanted some time alone though. The green eyes people had given them a pig for the wedding. Luckily for them it was a girl pig which Stella had decided to call Isabelle.

Which brings us to today.

Surprisingly, Miles and Stella wanted to go back to Helga's hometown of Hillwood City, Washington. Miles' parents, Phil and Gertie, lived there and they wanted to go and visit them. Arnold, not wanting them to be gone again, had decided to go along, which they were thrilled about: bringing their son to meet his grandparents for the first time, and see America. ...Part of it, anyway. Helga of course, now being his wife and refusing to leave his side again, was coming too. She did feel a bit odd going back to her hometown, especially after abandoning it ten years ago in favor of life in the jungle with the boy she loved. But, it was something they all wanted to do, and she had no problem going along for the ride. Along with them was baby Alex, who too would get his first taste of America. Bearing blond hair, blue eyes and his father's odd shaped head, Helga tried to shush the small baby as he become a bit fussy.

"Miriam! We are not going to stay here any longer." Helga's eyes suddenly widened and she turned around only to find her parents in the distance. They were standing by the entrance waiting for someone. Her eyes land on her sister Olga and two boys in her arms.

"Taylor, you know mommy isn't fit to be running around chasing you."

"Mommy Thomas is 'not touching' me!" the small boy cried.

"Thomas, stop 'not touching' your brother!"

Bob sighed and turn around, stapling a paper on a large board where many papers were already stapled. They family all walked towards the desk. Helga turn to see the Shortman family which was also talking to the front desk. Helga walk toward the board, still holding Alex. Her blue eyes softened when they landed on the paper on the board.

**_Helga Geraldine Pataki_**

**_Missing in 1996_**

**_Age missing: nine years old_**

**_Place: San Lorenzo near Sun-coast hotel_**

**_Please contact: Bob, Miriam or Olga Pataki_**

**_Reward: 1500,000_**

Helga smiled a little bit. Maybe it had been ten years since she had left her family and stayed in the jungle as she had wanted, but it was nice to know that they did care for her. This proved it. ...Even if it took a long time to come out. She looked to where her parents, sister and nephews were, and watched them a few moments, catching the eye of Olga's sons. She smiled at them and winked, before looking back at the missing poster. "Well sweetie," She said softly to her son, "…looks like grandma and grandpa do miss mommy."

Alex gurgled and lay his head against her shoulder, nuzzling into her, yawning a little.

Giggling at how cute he looked, Helga felt someone wrap his arms around her. Alex lifted his head up, giving her the biggest smile. Automatically, Helga relaxed him the arms of her man behind her. She felt him place a kiss on her neck.

"Are you okay?" Arnold placed another kiss on her neck. Helga closed her eyes, shivering. Alex giggled, putting his hands up. Arnold gave his son one of his fingers to hold.

"Yeah, I'm fine now…" Both looked at the poster on the board. A picture of her when she was nine years old was posted there.

"Do you ever regret not staying with your parents?"

Helga smiled more, and shook her head lightly. "No. I don't. It may have been a hasty and impulsive choice, but I don't regret it one bit. I'm happier than I ever could have been. I love it here in San Lorenzo, living the wild jungle life, and if I hadn't stayed, well, we wouldn't be here now. And neither would Alex." She kissed her son's head, and he giggled happily. "It's nice to know my parents and sister are trying to find me, but I've made my choice. Besides, like Lula said, it was pretty much meant to be that things turned out this way. And...well, I have you, and Alex. And Miles, Stella, the late Old man Sanchez, and all the Green Eyes. You are all family to me. That's what really mattered."

"But Helga, they are your family."

"You are my family."

"You should go see them, they worry about you."

The young woman shook her head. "You are all my family, the family I've always wanted, and needed. ...My parents and sister, they had their chance a long time ago. They blew it. I tried, but...they gave me all the reason to leave. And now that I have a good sense of closure, it's okay. They're fine without me, even though they're trying to find me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, turning her around.

Helga shook her head smiling. "Of course."

She leaned close to kiss him, and Arnold melted in the kiss, wanting to press for more kisses until he felt something pull on his chest. Pulling away, he saw Alex happily pushing at his chest.

"You're suffocating our son," Helga joked.

"Oh. Sorry." Arnold pulled back a bit more and smiled at them. "Also, I'm glad you stayed. After I met you...well…I couldn't imagine living without you."

"Me neither."

"Hey you three!" Miles and Stella came over to them, the tickets in hand. "You ready to go?"

Arnold and Helga looked at each other and smiled, both nodding as they turned back to his parents.

"We're ready."

Alex cooed happily as he clutched and chewed on his mother's shirt, looking at them with wide, happy eyes.

They both held hands walking toward the adults when Arnold had stop them for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"When do you think we can have another one?"

"Another what?"

"Another cub?"

"C-Cub? Well I mean, I guess If we find another tiger or if Ca-"

"I mean, when are we going to have another baby…?"

Helga raised her eyebrow at him, smiling in amusement. "You're going to start calling our children cubs?" She giggled at the idea.

"So…when?" Arnold merely asked with a smile.

A mysterious smile came to Helga's face then. She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "Sooner than you think, darling." She squeezed his hand and proceeded to get them walking again, carefully balancing Alex on her other arm. "Come on, we'd better get going, our flight is being boarded."

As they all boarded the plane, Stella and Helga were busy talking to each other while Arnold and Miles were both playing with Alex.

"I know you didn't want to leave the jungle, son, but I know you would love to visit my father and mother. They're a real hoot."

"I hope they will like me."

"What are you talking about? Of course they'll love you."

"Good…" Arnold leaned against his seat, his son on his lap.

"You're not going to tell Helga your dream, are you?"

Arnold gave a secret smile to his father looking at the two women. "She doesn't need to know yet."

"It's a pity. I know she'd be excited to find out that you've had a dream about her being pregnant. How are you sure that it's true though?"

"I just know. I guess it's something about me being a 'god', even though I don't ever feel like one and I really don't want to make it seem like I look down to my people, I'm just simple Arnold."

"…who is able to know his wife is two months pregnant with his daughter?" Miles had to add with a slight smirk.

Smiling at his father, Arnold just shrugged. "I'm just lucky I guess."

Over where the women were sitting, Stella looked at her daughter-in-law with a sly smile, gently touching her arm.

"How long?"

Helga giggled. "How did you know?"

"A woman can tell these things. I've been through it, and you have before, so I know the signs."

"Well, you got me. Two months."

Stella giggled. "Does Arnold know?"

"I think he does. I did drop a pretty obvious hint to him, and I think he has a feeling. He somehow figured out I was pregnant the first time before I even told him. All I did was confirm his suspicion."

"So I guess as soon as we get to Hillwood me and you are going to have some shopping time without the boys."

"Looks like it!"

The stewardess stood up in the front of the plane. "Everyone, please get into your seats so that we are able to take off. Thank for boarding!"

"You better go and sit with Arnold," Stella said, worried about Alex. It seemed the boy always wanted to be next to both parents whenever he was scared. She saw the worried look already coming to the child's eyes. "Oh don't worry Alex, mommy and daddy will be sitting right next to you, I'll see you when we land." She gave the baby a kiss on the cheek.

Helga stood up along with Miles, and both switched seats with smiles. As Helga said down next to Arnold, he gave her a peck on the cheek. Helga looked out the window, already missing the jungle.

"Looks like you won't be the jungle boy anymore…"

"Jungle boy!" Alex hooted happily. "Jungle boy!"

"It doesn't matter anymore Helga. Besides…Alex is going to be the new Jungle Boy." Arnold poked his son on the nose which made the baby go cross-eyed for a moment. Both parents laughed at the expression.

"Too bad there isn't a jungle girl…" Arnold the added, acting casual.

Helga raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully, crossing her arms. "Really now? And how do you figure that, jungle _man_?"

He shrugged. "I mean it might take a while to have another one, right?"

"Oh...I see. Well, how can you be so sure about _that_?" Helga tousled her son's hair, making him giggle.

"I guess I can't."

"Well, so...I did say earlier in the airport, it could happen sooner than you think, _mi amado_. But I think your grandparents will have quite a surprise when the six of us come strolling in."

"Yes, they will be very-...wait, six? Helga, there's five of us."

"Nope."

Arnold instantly grinned from ear to ear. "You had the dream too?"

"What dream?"

"Well…how else do you know you're having another cub?"

Helga chuckled and shook her head. "No, silly. Well, I've had a dream, but that's not what confirmed it for me. Pregnancy symptoms confirmed it, and I did see a doctor two days ago to confirm it. But long story short, I'm two months along with our second 'cub'."

"Oh I see…You do know it's a girl right?"

"…Actually no…Wait, how do _you_ know it's a girl? You're not a doctor or anything…" Helga raised part of her brow at him.

"I had a dream," Arnold merely replied with a smile.

"That you were Martin Luther king?" Helga couldn't help but quip.

Arnold blinked. "Huh? Who is he and what kingdom was he from?"

Helga just smiled and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Well I had a dream about it, and you're carrying my daughter." Arnold smiled.

"Am I? You know, you said the same thing when I was carrying our son. And low and behold, you were right. ...Looks like we've got a little girl in here, don't we? I guess we'll find out."

"What will we name her?"

"Um...I don't know, I wasn't sure of the baby's gender until now and I still had to tell you, so, I haven't really thought of it. Any ideas?"

"Can we call her Stella?" he asked, looking at his mother who had been so motherly towards him. He always felt at peace with her.

"Stella? ...You know what? That's a perfect idea. Stella it is."

"I'm going to miss the jungle, Helga"

Helga gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Me too. But don't worry we're coming back home in a year. But first you need to get in touch with your grandparents."

"I know." Arnold's eyes widened as the plane began to take off. He held the armrest and Helga made sure to hold Arnold's hand, knowing how scared he was about flying for the first time.

As they finally went up in the air, Arnold turned to the window looking out. He smiled when he saw the animals running through the jungle and tukatu flying near the plane.

"Goodbye, my friends. We'll return one day."

The plane flew off higher and into the clouds, heading for its destination…as well as whole set of new beginnings soon to come. It was going to be tough adapting to true modern civilization, especially in another country, and in the middle of an urban environment, and especially after having either not been there for so long, or never seeing it at all. There was going to be a lot going on for the next year. Reconnecting with long-lost family members, seeing a new place for the first time, living outside the jungle, meeting new people, and adapting to a new kind of life.

And amongst all of that, a new baby was going to rise to the occasion in about seven months, who would be the first of the next generation to be born in America, in her mother's home country and hometown.

But through it all, just as before, they would all stick together, and never forgot their strong love and bonds. They would return to the jungle with a whole new perspective on life in a year's time. And, have one more addition with them.

It was nerveracking, they were all anxious and nervous, but overall, ready to face it.

It was a whole new adventure for the jungle boy, now jungle man, and his jungle woman. The deemed God and Goddess of the Green-Eyed people.

**The End.**

**Nintendogal55: Woah, it took us THIS long didn't it? Almost a year and a half! But we did it! I want to thank every single reviewer/reader/anom on here! You guys are totally awesome! **

**BrokenRose24: We would love to hear what you guys think about this story, so much sweat. tears and more sweat went into this story (sorry if it smells...you know...sweat XD) so again thank you everyone!**

**TO ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW: THANK YOU EVERYONE! **

**Bunny7433 loonytunecrazy acosta perez jose ramiro angie93 TippyToe Zombie DanteVirgil09 MsSecretivegirl Spooky Melissa ****desired-hanyou-aly LovelyAnon16 to all the Anonymous who reviewed! Dumb Genius tmntlover123456789 IlovedIneverlived Dinoliz GinaBina compa16 RinandSess alba angelo Agunimon1000 KingHuffman LucyHeartfilia101 priscilla1400 babsygirl2 me gusta alba angelo Minirowan ****Asjdkakjdjskki ****SandraPullman-Pataki ****Knowledge-comes-Wisdom-lingers ****AbominableToast soundwave Azure129 Sandra Crystal-Buu Jadeykins VirusYoukaiChild Jelly Bean girl princess gooble berry ****MiseryluvsDeath KALpro Kaa The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i SuprSingr The Pink Bow and The Blue Hat YuniX-2 Michelle Weasley Fenton ImGladImNotToneDeaf ****historygeek22 ****Darkeiko VollendJatara-Jenny JungleFEVER**

**BrokenRose24: I'm going back to writing my own Hey Arnold fanfiction, so follow me on my account: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1812263 / BrokenRose24 (take out the spaces) **

**Nintendogal55: And follow me on my account: **

**Tell us what did you think of the ending: Please http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 953928 / NintendoGal55 **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE ENDING. **


End file.
